Twilight Soldier
by Azure the Dragonlady
Summary: DA/Twilight Crossover. X5 Bella/Edward. No Pulse. After escaping the harsh treatment at the hands of a secret government organisation known as Manticore, X5-472 has tried to settle into life as an Ordinary with varying degrees of success...
1. Prologue: Escape and Adoption

**Title: Twilight Soldier  
****Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Dark Angel or Twilight.  
**Summary:** Dark Angel / Twilight Crossover. _X5 Bella/Edward. No Pulse. After escaping the harsh treatment at the hands of a secret government organisation known as Manticore, X5-472 has tried to settle into life as an Ordinary with varying degrees of success. Going by the name Bella, which was given to her by the CO of her unit, Zack, she comes across the Swan family and is soon adopted by them.  
Years later, after an Eyes Only broadcast revealing the possibility of her location being compromised, she decides to go to a small town called Forks. There, she meets Edward Cullen. They both have their seeming impossible secrets, but that doesn't stop them from being drawn to each other. However, when Bella's past finally begins to catch up with her after ten years on the run, she finds that her life just got even more complicated.  
_**Author's Note: **NaNoWriMo 2009 Entry. Prologue is not beta'd. I will repost it once it is. This is my first venture into a romance story, so feedback is appreciated.

* * *

**Prologue: Escape and Adoption**

If there was one thing she was sure about now, it was that after all her training, all the drills and the tests, nothing could have prepared her for this moment and for what was about to come.

Things were going horribly wrong.

Max, who was undoubtedly a central figure for Unit 2, had collapsed.

330034521472 immediately crouched down with X5-212, or Jondy as their Unit like to call her. All her unit had names. It was considered an act of insubordination, but they didn't care. Manticore's attempts at de-individualising them didn't work. Their names reminded her unit that their superiors' didn't succeed.

"Max," Jondy whispered frantically, trying to rouse her.

No luck. Max started shaking. It was the worst fear of Unit 2 – getting the seizures. If it was discovered that anyone in the Unit had them, they never returned.

_Like Jack_, Bella thought. _Poor Jack_.

It was Max that risked punishment to venture out of the barracks after lights out to find where the Guards had taken him. She returned with devastating news. Jack was being cut into pieces by scientists on the table, dead.

Suddenly a thought came to X5-472. It was ten degrees outside, which would not be helping the shaking much. She had to do _something._ Immediately, she stood up.

"Bella?" Zack, the CO of their Unit, questioned. '_Bella_' was her name, given to her by him. She loved it.

"I'm getting a blanket. It may help." Bella replied, as she dashed off to the nearest bed and ripped the carefully folded brown military-issued blanket off the bed.

However, by the time she raced back with the blanket, things had become much worse.

The door to the barracks burst open and Manticore guards entered the room. Their eyes were immediately drawn to Max's shaking figure on the floor. An eerie feeling came over Bella, and she knew what they were about to do… who they were about to take.

Zack wasn't about to let it happen though.

When two of the guards approached them in the centre of the room, Zack kicked the nearest one in the back. The guard skidded across the floor. Before the guard recovered, Zack appeared immediately in front of him. The CO's right hand came back level with his shoulder and he expertly released a punch.

Turning from the fight, Bella dropped the blanket she'd grabbed and helped the others as they lifted Max up, onto her feet.

Her eyes locked with Zack's before he concentrated on taking down another guard. She was surprised to see indecision in them. Usually, he was reserved and calculative, always knowing what to do. But, not today.

Bella stomach clenched and she got the feeling that today might be the pivotal turning point for them. They would surely be punished for their actions right now. Quite severely, too. She shuddered to think about their inevitable PSY-OPS trip for this insubordination.

A movement to her left caught Bella's attention. Eva was kneeling down, hands reached out. A moment's decision later and she grasped the Guard's discarded handgun.

Less then a second later, Eva had the gun pointed to the ceiling.

"Eva?" Bella wondered what her sibling was doing.

Eva ignored her and pulled the trigger. A single bullet fired from the gun, up to the roof. Silence reigned. Then, Eva aimed the handgun steadily at the guards who backed to the door. They were fearful. Bella could practically smell the fear radiating off them.

Bella knew that the noise would quickly be investigated. They didn't have a lot of time. Zack, also concerned for his unit, knew it too.

"We're leaving," he commanded. As soldiers, they were taught to obey their CO. Whatever he said goes, and this was not any different.

Not even a minute later, the unit had exited their barrack, intending to escape over The Wire and out of the facility that they had lived in their whole lives. Bella wondered briefly what was out there. What could they expect outside The Wire?

_Well, we had to ready themselves, because we are about to find out_, Bella thought.

Eva was in front, handgun aimed and ready. Zack and Jondy were behind her, Max propped up between them as they helped her walk. The rest of the unit were single file, starting with Bella. As they past the middle of the hallway, Zack took lead. Once they reached the end of the corridor, Zack raised his fist, elbow at a ninety degree angle, signalling them to stop. The unspoken order was immediately obeyed.

Zack peaked carefully around the corner and signalled that the hallway beyond was clear and they started moving again. Max faltered as they turned the corner and was immediately grabbed. It was all going good, so far.

At least until they reached the end of the hall.

Suddenly, Lydecker appeared with three of his guards.

The unit immediately stopped, fearful, except for Eva. She held strong, the gun in her hand never wavering.

Lydecker raised his own gun, eyes locked onto Eva. The X5 looked back at him determinedly. Bella admired her for that.

That was when things went to hell.

Lydecker pulled the trigger and Eva crumbled to the ground. Her gun skidded to a stop in front of Max. The look on Max's face was something Bella was sure she would remember forever. It was a look of dread and horror. Something that Lydecker, in other circumstances would have surely reprimanded her harshly for. The X5 were not allowed to show that sort of emotion.

Lydecker started to walk towards them and Bella looked to Zack for guidance. Their CO would know what to do.

And he did.

Zack suddenly darted for the window, breaking it as he rolled out of the second story window landing on his feet, on blanket of snow. It was the middle of winter. The rest of the unit followed his example swiftly. Bella didn't like having to leave Eva body sprawled out on the cold floor. But, she had no other choice. She looked back once regretfully and saw Lydecker's face. It showed an emotion she couldn't quite decipher. He looked at her and Bella didn't take the chance to risk what he would do and turned back to the window. She followed her family, rolling out of the window and landing expertly on her feet. They sank into the snow a little, but Bella didn't let that deter her from the escape.

She was following the trail left by the X5's who went before her, when the alarm sounded. It was quite loud, especially to her enhanced hearing.

Icy wind blew through her and her flimsy government-issued gowns, but Bella had long since overcome that particular weakness. Thanks to their genetic makeup, X5's could withstand some extreme temperatures, for a little while, at least.

Bella sprinted as fast as she could to the nearest line of trees for cover. Manticore would have deployed its snow mobile and helicopter fleet. She concentrated on her hearing, trying to get a feel of what was going on around her. As soon as she had a good grasp on the situation, she would decide where to go.

There were footsteps of TAC soldiers being organised from behind, sounds of motors from the snow mobiles to her left, as well as the propellers from the helicopters to her right from above. _Straight ahead it is_, she thought.

She moved quickly, zigzagging though the trees. Bella managed to get a little over half way when the snow mobiles grew closer. Making a quick decision, she jumped up into the nearest snow covered tree and allowed the TAC soldiers to pass.

When they did, she jumped back down, inwardly sighing with relief. It sounded like they were headed away from where she assumed Zack and the others where gathering. She suspected that Zack would choose the clearing, with the fallen tree, as the rendezvous point. It was where the unit had really begun to take the steps to defy Manticore. Max had found a balloon and Zack had knocked their Instructor out to allow her to keep it. But, that was Zack, always looking out for them.

It didn't take long for Bella to reach the place, and sure enough, most of the unit were already gathered behind the fallen tree to the edge of the small clearing. Zack gestured for her to join them, an order which Bella obeyed gratefully.

She leapt over the log and squatted next to Ben. Her fellow X5 grinned at her from his position. She grinned back in relief.

Bella gathered that Zack was waiting to see if a few others would make it, but she also knew that he couldn't wait long. Any moment the TAC soldiers could burst into the clearing. They couldn't waste any time.

Bella suspected Zack was waiting for Max especially. She was the focal point for the group and Zack always did have a soft spot for her.

Minutes later, Zack was getting restless, probably inwardly debating with himself. He felt it was his job, as the unit's CO, to make sure everyone who made it to the clearing where able to escape, but he also wanted to make sure his little sister, Max, was safe as well. It was not a predicament that Bella wanted to be in, herself.

Seconds dragged by, and Bella was about to gesture to Zack when a figure appeared on the small hill at the perimeter of the clearing.

Bella used her excellent vision to zoom in on the figure. It was Max! Bella turned to Zack just in time to see a relieved smile creep onto his face. When Max finally reached them, Zack began to gesture orders.

They were to be paired off until they reached The Wire. Once outside of the facility and safely away the pair was to disperse and they were to go underground and into hiding. Bella inwardly frowned. She didn't like that – to be separated from her family, especially in enemy territory. They didn't know what was waiting for them out there.

It seemed that Max agreed with her. She was vehemently shaking her head. But, in the end, Max gave in and allowed herself to be paired off with Jondy.

As Zack paired everyone off, he sent them off in different directions, as per his training that they all received. They will all be relying on the training that Manticore gave in order to escape from the Manticore facility. The irony was not lost on Bella.

Zack pointed to Ben and then to her. Bella was thankful she got paired with him. She and Ben were particularly close, out of all the siblings. He was her big brother and especially looked out for her.

Bella and Ben darted off in the chosen direction. Side by side they weaved in and out of the trees until they were just about to exit the forest, near The Wire. Suddenly, Ben's arm snaked around her waist, causing her to stop just before she stepped out of the cover of the trees. Ben brought her over behind the tree just as a torch light appeared where Bella had been standing.

When the torch light disappeared with the accompanying pair of snow mobiles, Bella allowed a small sigh of relief. She turned back to Ben and nodded her appreciation. Ben returned the gesture and shot her a relieved grin.

Checking to make sure the cost was clear, the pair ran and stopped at the wire fencing known as 'The Wire'. Bella was just about to jump onto the gate and climb, when Ben suddenly stopped her again. He knelt down and cupped his hands, low to the ground, palms face up.

Revelation suddenly lit up Bella's face as she realised what Ben wanted her to do. She placed her foot in his cupped hands and with their combined efforts, she was catapulted over the fence, landing safely and swiftly on the other side. As soon as her feet touched the snow on the other side of The Wire, she pivoted around on her right foot and faced Ben on the other side of the fence.

"Come on, Ben. You can do it," Bella whispered urgently, gesturing to climb over the fence.

The sounds of snow mobiles in the distance reached their ears. Both Bella and Ben turned to the sound automatically. Then, Bella turned back to her brother.

"Come on," she urged in encouragement. Ben took that as an initiative and started scaling The Wire. As the snow mobiles drew closer, the sound of propellers from a helicopter flying close were also heard. Soon after the helicopter spotlight was on Ben and Bella.

"Ben, hurry," Bella whispered frantically. Ben nodded and flipped himself over the top of the wire. Shots from taser whipped through the air right where he was. As soon as Ben got with reaching distance, Bella grabbed his forearm and started running.

After several miles, Bella finally let go of Ben. She slowed down to a light jog.

"We have to keep going, Bella," Ben said softly.

"We need to have a plan. There is a town up ahead," Bella replied, looking straight ahead. Ben followed her line of vision.

"I see it," Ben stated a little impatiently.

"There are bound to be TAC soldiers there," Bella pointed out, as she laid down flat on the snow, Ben followed her lead silently. "They won't have enough man power to be able to cover the entire surroundings outside of Manticore. And look at what we have on," she added, gesturing to her gown. "We will probably stand out. Look at what those civilians are wearing." She pointed with her right index finger to the civilians who had started about the day. They were wearing heavy clothes – large jackets and pants to keep them warm.

"You're right. Observant as always, Bella," Ben remarked, laughing a little despite the situation. But that was just Ben. He was always trying to make people laugh and comforting them.

His face then turned serious. Bella looked at him intently. She wondered what he was thinking to cause such a drastic change in him.

"Bella," Ben began slowly. "Should we really split up?" he continued.

Bella sighed. She had wondered what Zack was doing when he said that they should split up after getting a safe distance from Manticore. But, now that she had the chance to think on it, she realised just what Zack meant.

"Ben," Bella answered, choosing her next few words carefully. "Zack just wants to make sure we don't get caught and that we remain as inconspicuous as possible. He was just following his training when he ordered us to do that. The training we all received. And, I trust Zack," she added. "He has never lead us astray this far."

"So do I," Ben said quickly. "I just-"

"I know," Bella cut in. "I know." He just didn't like that they were splitting up, in enemy territory. He didn't like that he was just about to lose the only family member he had left with him. She felt the same way.

There was silence for awhile, as they both mentally went over what they should do. Minutes later, Bella suddenly had an idea.

"Ben, listen," she said. "We will need to split off in different directions, going around the outskirts of the town, until we come to another town. If we are sure there is no one from Manticore, we can find civilian clothes and discard these ones, making sure no one finds them. We will need to blend in. But, after that I don't know," Bella explained her idea.

Ben hesitated for a moment, then albeit somewhat reluctantly, gave in.

"Affirmative."

He got up from his position, laid out on the snow. Bella stood up with him. This time it was her turn to hesitate.

"Ben," she said slowly. "You be careful out there. Stay safe."

"I will," he grinned back. "You stay safe too," he said before he raced off to the right.

Bella stared after him. She wondered if she would ever see him or anyone from her family again.

Eventually, sunlight crept closer, and she was soon bathed into the light of the new dawn. She looked at it in wonder. It made for a spectacular sight. It lit up the town and cast shadows in just the right way that made everything colourful and lively.

_Not only that_, Bella thought as she stood still in wonder. _It also was the sign of freedom._

She was finally free of Manticore.

* * *

Several months later, Bella found herself walking along a random highway Arizona. Since the escape, she had managed to acquire some clothes and a backpack for the essentials, although she had to resort to some extreme measure to acquire the basics. She was now a homeless civilian.

It took her awhile, but she finally managed to obtain enough information to make sense of what she once considered enemy territory. It took her some time to go through and figure out all that Manticore did to her. She still had to make sense of some, but she was getting there. She knew now that they brainwashed the X5's.

While the circumstances she was living were less then ideal, it was still freedom. Bella was just glad that she obeyed Zack and trusted him. She didn't regret escaping, now that she knew what was outside.

Walking alongside the highway, Bella was headed to a small town in Arizona. It was a long walk, but she hoped that some traveller will help her get on her way. It was a method she had undertaken before, with mixed results.

There were some unsavoury people who drove on the highways, as she soon discovered. As a trained super soldier though, she had managed to quickly neutralise the threat.

A car coming up from behind slowed as they neared her. A women's voice called out from the open window.

"Hello? Sweetie, are you alright?" the kind women asked.

"Er, yes, thank-you ma'am," Bella replied. If she worded this conversation carefully, she may just have scored herself a free ride, and maybe even meal.

"What are you doing out here all alone, honey?"

Bella shrugged.

"Where are your parents?"

"Don't have any, ma'am."

The women whispered to the man who was driving. From the sound of it, it seemed as though he was a police officer. Suddenly, Bella wondered if this was a good idea as she first thought. She needed to stay off the authority's radar; she would more likely stay off Manitcore's radar then.

"Honey, would you like to come with us?"

Bella had to make a choice. She knew that if she did leave with them, a possible investigation might result, and she couldn't have that, not when they'd take a good look at her and her background. Manticore training wanted her to take this threat to her safety out of the equation, but Bella couldn't in good conscious follow through with that.

Bella sighed, and did the one thing she could do.

"Yes, please, ma'am." She figured if they did try to follow through with the authority, she could become scarce.

The women opened her door and got out. She then opened the back door and held it open for Bella.

Bella hesitated for a moment before climbing in and putting her seatbelt on.

Once the women got into the car again, and the man started driving again, the women started asking her questions, just as Bella anticipated her to do.

"What's your name, honey?"

"Bella," she answered nonchalantly.

"Bella? Is it short for Isabella?" the women asked. Bella didn't reply, but the women seemed to take that as an affirmative. "Well, Isabella, I'm Renee and this is my husband, Charlie. He's a police officer and we're going to take good care of you, okay?"

"Thank-you," Bella whispered.

"You're welcome, sweetie."

There was a lull in the conversation and after awhile, Bella pretended to sleep. She couldn't really sleep though; her instincts wouldn't allow her to. They still considered Renee and Charlie a threat. Instead, she allowed her enhanced hearing to pick up any conversation the two in the front might have. She readied herself for a possible flight from the car at any sign of trouble.

"I like her Charlie," Renee suddenly whispered. She probably kept her voice down so that she didn't wake Bella up. "I want to keep her. She looks like she needs somebody."

"Renee," Charlie sighed. "We can't just keep her."

"Why not?" Renee argued. "She has obviously run away from an orphanage and you know as well as I do that the system doesn't always work. She needs a stable environment otherwise she will be back where she is now. Please, Charlie, we can help her. We'll tell people that she is my niece."

"Renee-"

"Charlie, please do this, not for me, but for her. Look at her, she's exhausted," Renee made the last ditch effort. There was a shift in the front seat and Bella knew that they were turning in their seats to look at her. Quickly, she made sure she looked like she was asleep.

"Okay," Charlie gave in.

And that was when Bella realised that they were nice people. With them, she knew that she could have a home, like a normal civilian.

This could be a new beginning for her, a new identity to be established. It may just keep her safe from Manticore. It would help her to fit in with the Ordinaries, a term coined for non-transgenics, mainly when they we're talking about the guards at Manticore.

Things were finally looking up for the escaped soldier.

* * *

Please Review.

If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to leave a review/PM.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	2. Ch1: Forks

**Title: Twilight Soldier  
****Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Dark Angel or Twilight.  
**Summary:** Dark Angel/ Twilight Crossover. _X5 Bella/Edward. No Pulse. After escaping the harsh treatment at the hands of a secret government organisation known as Manticore, X5-472 has tried to settle into life as an Ordinary with varying degrees of success. Going by the name Bella, which was given to her by the CO of her unit, Zack, she comes across the Swan family and is soon adopted by them.  
Years later, after an Eyes Only broadcast revealing the possibility of her location being compromised, she decides to go to a small town called Forks. There, she meets Edward Cullen. They both have their seeming impossible secrets, but that doesn't stop them from being drawn to each other. However, when Bella's past finally begins to catch up with her after ten years on the run, she finds that her life just got even more complicated.  
_**Author's Note: **NaNoWriMo 2009 Entry. This chapter is not beta'd. I will repost it once it is. This is my first venture into a romance story, so feedback is appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter One: Forks**

_**Ten Years Later**_

Bella leaned back into the couch, sinking into it with a small sigh. The now eighteen year old tried not to listen to Renee and her new husband, Phil's, conversation. But, she couldn't help it, especially with her superior hearing, she was able to discern that their topic of conversation concerned her.

A lot had changed in ten years. Renee and Charlie still believed her full name was Isabella and she hadn't done anything to dissuade them. When she had met them, she had felt that if she did anything to anger, frustrate or even agitated them, they may want to get rid of her. She hadn't wanted that as she felt that they could give her a home – and they did. It worked out well too, as having another name would be beneficial if Manticore did in fact know about her and her siblings names. She could never be too careful.

A few years after Renee and Charlie found and subsequently adopted her, they had a few major differences that couldn't be compromised and they filed for a divorce. Charlie had moved to a small town called Forks in the state of Washington. Renee, on the other hand, stayed in the state that they had found Bella in and settled into the big city of Phoenix.

Bella had decided to stay with Renee. She had had qualms about it, but Charlie had felt that it was best that she moved in with her adoptive mother too. Still, Bella visited Charlie whenever she got the chance.

The one thing Bella was thankful for was that in big city like Phoenix, it was easy to get lost in. On the other hand, the more people there were the more chance of being recognised by Manticore operatives. _Still, it would be like that in other places_, she reasoned. She would still have to look over her shoulder.

Bella stared at the television screen blankly, wondering what she should do. It was clear that Renee wanted desperately to go to Florida with Phil, but also didn't want to leave and uproot Bella either, as she already had an unstable home life in her early years.

Bella never told them about Manticore. She couldn't put them in anymore danger then they all ready were with Bella living and associating with them. As far as they knew, Bella ran away from the orphanage where she was staying at. That was all she wanted them to think too. They had, at first, been suspicious about her strange behaviour, but Bella found that she was a quick study. She studied what the civilian children her age were like in their behaviour and attempted to mirror them. It worked to a degree, although she still retained some things that Manticore had drilled into her.

Bella closed her eyes. She stayed like that for awhile, until a certain sound from the television drew her attention, causing her eyes to snap open.

Eyes appeared in the middle of the television screen, sandwiched between a red and blue strip on the top and bottom on the screen, respectively. Bella recognised the layout as the renowned hacker and vigilante, Eyes Only.

Bella wondered what sort of crime he was trying to stop today. Usually, he would stick to hacking in Seattle, but with a big enough crime he occasionally hacked nationally.

'_Do not attempt to adjust your sets. This is a Streaming Freedom Video Bulletin. This cable hack is being beamed to you right across America. It cannot be traced. It cannot be stopped. This is a message for those known as X5.'_

This stopped Bella short. Her eyes widened in disbelief. He knew about X5's? Suddenly, the strip in the middle changed, showing the symbol of Manticore along with the barcodes of her siblings. There was Jondy, Krit, Tinga, Zane…

Did this mean they all made it out alive? Bella allowed the gleeful thought enter her head. The others might have made it! Bella closed her eyes briefly in relief. She opened them when Eyes Only spoke again.

'_You have been compromised. You are in danger. I repeat. Your locations have been compromised. You know what to do. This message will repeat every hour on the hour until each of you has checked in.'_

Shoot! Did her barcode come up? She shouldn't have closed her eyes or taken her eyes of the screen for a second. But she had just been so relieved about finding out the rest of her siblings had also survived and possibly escaped too!

Could she risk not moving though? Automatically, Bella's head titled up to look at the ceiling, where Renee and Phil were still talking directly above her.

She couldn't risk them. Not after everything they have done for her.

But where could she go?

She could run away again, hopefully assume another identity and try to avoid Manticore that way. However, with this option it was more likely to end badly – capture or death. Not the outcomes she wanted.

If only she could continue with the identity of Isabella Swan and maybe even live with Charlie. However, if her location had been compromised, the details of Charlie's and Renee's ex-marriage would come into light. It would still lead back to her. Unless she could erase them.

_Erase them! That's it!_ Bella thought.

She could gather the necessary equipment and erase Charlie's and Renee's electronic wedding and divorce records. Then, she could track down any hard copies and dispose of them. It shouldn't be a problem for her to sneak in and destroy the documents. And she could still move in with Charlie.

It will also help with the situation of Renee wanting to go with Phil. With Bella moving in with Charlie, it left Renee free to move in with Phil at a new house in Florida.

It was practically a win-win situation.

* * *

Convincing Renee had been fairly easy. Renee had been getting what she wanted, after all. So, the next day found Bella landing in Port Angeles, Washington. She politely refused any offers to help her carry her suitcases. She gave the only baggage trolley in sight to an elderly woman who was clearly in need of it. It was not like it was very heavy for her, after all. X5's could carry more weight then Ordinaries.

She located Charlie just outside the domestic arrivals inside the airport. Her vision allowed her to quickly zoom in and pinpoint his location. Charlie looked pretty much the same as she saw him last, which was going on three years now, though, there was some additional stress and age lines on forehead. He still looked the every bit of Police Chief of Forks.

"Hello Bells," Charlie greeted her in a gruff voice. That was the thing about Charlie. He never felt the need to talk much. Bella felt that in that way Charlie and she were alike. He gave her an awkward one armed hug.

"Charlie," Bella returned warmly. She was very thankful and appreciative that Charlie would still want to take her in, even after his and Renee's split. "How are you?"

"Good. And you?"

"Good."

"Did you need some help with your luggage?"

"No, thank-you. I've got it." To demonstrate her point, Bella lifted her two suitcases a little higher.

"Well, alright."

Charlie did help her load it into the car though. The trip to her new home in Forks started silently, though it didn't stay that way.

Several minutes into the drive, Charlie started a conversation, awkwardly.

"So, er, how's Renee?" He asked.

"She's fine Charlie," Bella answered. From previous conversations, Bella got the feeling that Charlie wasn't at all over Renee, so she felt it best to keep that topic of conversation short and sweet.

She waited for Charlie to change topic.

"Do we need to pick up any Tryptophan before we go back to the house?"

"No," Bella replied. "I've still got a bottle left. I'll get sometime later, probably next week or when I go shopping."

For some reason, the human scientists who created them made a huge mistake. The X5's didn't produce enough serotonin and once that serotonin drops, they start having seizures. Once Bella had her first seizure on the outside, she had started researching to see if there was anyway to help. She had discovered that Tryptophan works, most of the time at least. While she still had seizures, they had been significantly reduced. When the Swan's discovered her condition she lied and told them that a doctor prescribed her with the pills after he ran many tests and discovered for her particular kind of seizure she had to have them. But, they didn't ask too many questions after that, for which she was thankful for.

"Good. You will let me know if it gets too much, wont you?"

"Yes. I will." Sometimes, though, there was a period were Bella went through a particular rough seizures and that was what Charlie was referring to. It had scared the hell out of Renee and later Phil. There was nothing they could do though; they had to let the seizure run its course.

"Well, uh, I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced after a period of comfortable silence.

Bella blinked in surprise. She was going to just buy a car for herself when she got here, even if it was from her emergency funds that she had stashed away.

"Thank-you Charlie. You didn't have to spend any money on me. What kind of car is it?" she felt it best to ask.

"Well, now, you're welcome," He mumbled, embarrassed by her thanks. "But, uh, I don't mind. I want you happy here," Charlie said with a hint of emotion. _He really did too_, Bella thought; _he must be lonely_. "And it's a truck, actually. A Chevy." He paused for a moment, concentrating on the road. "It was from a friend, Billy Black; he lives down on the reservation in La Push. He's in a wheelchair now, so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"That's great, Charlie. I will have to thank him, sometime."

"He will be coming around soon, so if you really want to, you can thank him then."

After that initial conversation, there was silence for the rest of the trip. It suited Bella though. She needed time to think of her game plan. In a small town like Forks, visitors will stand out. It would be a major advantage if Manticore or any of it operatives were sent out here. Not that she thought they would – it was a fairly remote town.

She knew she would be the curiosity – the freak – starting a new school in a small town mid-semester, but she wasn't here to make any friends; she wouldn't put them all in danger. She was determined to keep her head low and finish high school. She will stay as normal as she possibly could. And once again, she would use her Manticore training to do so. It was her one major advantage and she was going to utilise that to its fullest capacity.

When they finally reached the small town, Bella had the first chance to glimpse her new environment. It was raining so much it would be considered quite a downpour. The weather was freezing and quite the opposite to the hot, sunny weather of Phoenix. But X5's weren't anything if not adaptable. Bella doubted she would see many sunny days in the time that she was here, however long that may be.

Forks was a beautiful place to live. Everything was green, having had lots of rain to water the plant life and vegetation. Not having a lot of chance to explore the wonder of the natural environment because of being confined to the Manticore facility for eight years, in a secluded environment, she took every opportunity to look at the different environments. One day, she decided, she would like to travel around the world and take in all the beauties of the earth.

The cold, rainy weather was useful to her, though. It would allow her to wear jumpers and jackets that hid the barcode that was permanently etched upon the back of her neck. Her barcode consisted of twelve numbers: 330034521472. Or X5-472, for short. It was the designation that Manticore gave her and the only name she was to be called, at least, if it wasn't for Zack insisting that they should have names like the Superior Officers and the Guards at Manticore.

The barcode made her easily recognisable that she was a genetically engineered super soldier, if one had the right clearance to access the records. A few years after she was adopted, she had tried to get the barcode lased off. It worked… for awhile at least. A few days later, it started showing again. Bella concluded that Manticore scientists must have genetically wired the barcode into their DNA strains. It was quite annoying.

They eventually pulled into Charlie's driveway. He lived in a small two bedroom house. It looked quite cosy from the outside. Bella's eyes were immediately drawn to her new faded red truck as they pulled up next to it in the driveway. It had big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. She loved it, even though she knew it would go tremendously slow for her. Maybe she could read up on some mechanic books and try to tinker with it a little.

"Thank-you again, Charlie. I love it!" Bella beamed.

"I'm glad you like it, Bella," Charlie said gruffly. Bella could tell he was a little embarrassed again.

Nothing more was said, as Charlie showed Bella to her new room. Bella once again picked up her two suitcases and walked up the stairs by herself. Her room faced out onto the front yard, out into the driveway. It had wooden floors and light blue walls. There was a double bed with light purple blankets and violet pillows. In the corner was a desk with a single lamp, along with a swivel desk chair. She resolved to buy a laptop for the desk. Preferably with some more of the high-tech equipment so that she would be able to hack into any database if she needed to. It was just a precaution, and one she didn't hope she will need.

"It's a pretty good work lamp. And the sales lady picked up the bed stuff. You-you like purple right?" Charlie asked hesitantly. He was as uncomfortable with this as she was.

"Purple's fine," Bella answered. "Thanks."

There was a moment of awkward silence, before Charlie dismissed himself. "Okay. Well, I'll be in the living room if you need anything. I will… leave you to settle in then," he said as he left her to her own devices and didn't hover.

Once Bella heard him flick the television on and the sounds of baseball started up, she explored the house a little. There was only one bathroom; she would have to share with Charlie. She didn't mind. After she took in all the possible entry and escape points in the house she took a quick look at the surroundings outside.

The house backed onto a forest. It had thick, dense trees that Bella could see quite a way into the forest. It would provide perfect cover, should she need it. It may also give her an opportunity to explore and go for a run at full X5 speed. It wasn't something she had done in awhile, but she enjoyed the thrill of running fast.

Bella came downstairs and they had a quiet dinner, before she excused herself and headed back to her bedroom. As she finally settled down to sleep, later that night, she wondered briefly what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Feedback is appreciated.

If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to leave a review/PM.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	3. Ch2: First Day

**Title: Twilight Soldier  
****Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Dark Angel or Twilight.  
**Summary:** Dark Angel/ Twilight Crossover. _X5 Bella/Edward. No Pulse. After escaping the harsh treatment at the hands of a secret government organisation known as Manticore, X5-472 has tried to settle into life as an Ordinary with varying degrees of success. Going by the name Bella, which was given to her by the CO of her unit, Zack, she comes across the Swan family and is soon adopted by them.  
Years later, after an Eyes Only broadcast revealing the possibility of her location being compromised, she decides to go to a small town called Forks. There, she meets Edward Cullen. They both have their seeming impossible secrets, but that doesn't stop them from being drawn to each other. However, when Bella's past finally begins to catch up with her after ten years on the run, she finds that her life just got even more complicated.  
_**Author's Note: **NaNoWriMo 2009 Entry. It is set during season one of Dark Angel. This chapter is not beta'd. I will repost it once it is. This is my first venture into a romance story, so feedback is appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Day**

Bella woke up at dawn, like she had been trained to do. At Manticore they had an early inspection at dawn. Even after ten years she couldn't shake out of that ingrained habit. However, now she used the extra time to get some reading done.

About a year or so after her adoption, when she was settled into school, she tumbled across the library. After scouring the shelves, she had picked up the first book that she could get her hands on - Romeo and Juliet. She was soon immersed in the book, transfixed. She read it again and again. On that day, she had discovered a whole new written world. She particularly liked the classics - Shakespeare and Jane Austen. She loved being swept away into the world that the books created.

Bella came down the stairs when Charlie woke up and had a shower. She started on a simple breakfast of bacon and eggs, so that when her adoptive father finally made an appearance downstairs, she had the breakfast ready on the table.

"Bells, you didn't have to," Charlie said, surprised. He was hesitant too and that was when Bella remembered Renee's disastrous cooking attempts. She laughed inwardly as she thought of them.

"Good morning," Bella greeted. "And I did. Don't worry I believe I'm a much better cook then Renee. Somebody had to be a decent cook in the house," she joked.

Charlie laughed in agreement as he sat down in front of his plate. "You don't have to do this every day, though, Bells. Most of the time I go to work early."

"Why not today?" Bella asked, although she thought she already knew the answer.

"I wanted to make sure you're all settled in. Are you going to school tomorrow? I can call the school, if you want to take today off."

"That's alright. I think I can handle it." The sooner she started school, the sooner the gossip of the new girl would settle down. At least, that is what she hoped.

Forks High School had only three hundred and fifty-seven – now fifty-eight – students. It would be a smaller school then her previous one, having more then seven hundred in her junior class alone. She would be the talk of the school, she knew, especially in a small town like this, where everyone knew everyone and grew up with them. But she hoped that would pass quickly. She hated attention, especially with her training emphasising on remaining inconspicuous. In these circumstances, though, it couldn't be helped.

Bella said goodbye to Charlie and drove her new truck to school. She found that it was alright to drive, it was slow but steady. It definitely needed a little tune-up.

Bella's nose twitched as she took in new smells in the cab. There was a quite strong and distinctive smell of what she presumed was Billy's scent, mixed in with tobacco, gasoline and peppermint. The radio was alright, but may have to get replaced eventually.

It was easy to find Forks High; it was just off the side of the main road. It had a single sign that revealed it was a school, although it didn't look like it. Instead, it looked like a collection of matching maroon-bricked houses.

Bella parked in the student parking lot. There were mostly older cars parked, like hers. She was glad that it wouldn't stand out. There was one car that did though - a shiny silver Volvo. Cutting the engine, she grabbed her backpack on the passenger's seat and climbed out of the truck. Surveying her surrounding she was pleased to note that the school backed onto a forest – there were tall trees littering the edge of the school's perimeter.

She ignored the curious glances and the whispering as she made her way to the Front Office. Opening the door revealed a brightly lit and warm office. She winced a little at the clock ticking loudly on the walls covered with notices and awards. There were three desks behind the counter, which she walked up to. The sides of the room in front of the counter were lined with foldable and uncomfortable looking chairs. In between the chairs were plants that overflowed in their large plastic pots. The room had orange-flecked commercial carpet, which contrasted the plants a little, not that she was an expert on that topic.

One of the three desks was manned, the large red-haired women looking up as Bella stood behind the counter. She wore a purple t-shirt and had black glasses on. Her casual dress made Bella feel overdressed herself. She had donned on a thick jacket, allowing the collar to hide her barcode, and black slacks.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked politely.

"I'm Isabella Swan. Charlie, my dad, said that he enrolled me earlier," Bella informed her. The receptionist's eyes immediately lit up in recognition. Bella was, just as she suspected to be, the talk of the town - the Police Chief's adoptive daughter coming to live with him and who no one has ever seen before.

_Great_, she thought sarcastically. Though, it was to be expected. Still, she could do without all the attention. Her goal was to stay as inconspicuous as possible. _Maybe after a week or so_, she mused silently.

"Of course. I'm Mrs. Cope. I have your documents here," she said as she rifled through some documents on the cluttered desk until she found the ones she was looking for. She placed them in front of Bella. "Here's your schedule, a map of the school and a slip that you will have to get all your teachers to sign today. Bring it back at the end of the day."

"Okay," Bella said, as she took the papers and turned to go back outside. She quickly glanced at her schedule and the map of the school. Her photographic memory came in handy sometimes. She wouldn't be stuck today, nor would she have to rely of anybody to guide her around. She placed the paper into her backpack and headed to her first class, just as the bell rang.

As the masses of students made the way to their classes like a stampede, Bella had hoped to just slip into class unnoticed, but it wasn't meant to be. A gangly boy with skin problems and black hair intercepted her. She sighed inwardly in frustration.

"You're Isabella Swan. The new girl … Hi!" he exclaimed. "I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. Uh… Anything you need? Tour guide, lunch date… shoulder to cry on…" he trailed off, obviously expecting an answer.

This time Bella's sigh was audible. Eric looked confused.

"Look," she started to say before he interrupted.

"I'm on the paper and you're news baby, front page."

"No, I'm not. Really. Look I appreciated your friendliness to approach the new student, but it was unwanted and unneeded. I just want to be left alone," she said dismissively.

He looked a little hurt, which was understandable, but Bella needed to be upfront about it, otherwise he was the type to never leave her alone. The overly helpful, geeky, chess club type, she categorised.

"Now." She nearly said please, but felt that it would just undermine what she was trying to achieve.

The first half of the day followed much the same. Bella successfully dodged several friendly attempts to strike up conversation. When the bell finally rang for lunch, Bella was the first out of the classroom. However, instead of heading to the cafeteria for lunch, she started to walked around the school, giving herself a self-tour of it.

There were many possible entry points, as well as escape points. Bella was confident that she would be able to escape safely if Manticore's TAC soldiers were to storm the building. The forest on the perimeter of the school would become her greatest advantage here, just like with her home.

When the bell rang and the students began to make their way to their classes again, Bella slipped into the Biology classroom just as the teacher entered.

"I'm the new student, Bella Swan," she introduced herself to the teacher. "Could you please sign my slip? Thank-you."

"Ah, yes," he said, doing as she requested. "Welcome to Biology. We have a free seat in the back."

People began entering the class room now, settling into their seats. When they saw her in the classroom, talk began to be about her. It was then she realised the flaw in her plan, noting all the stares and whispers about her and her standoffish behaviour. While it worked to deter anyone from becoming friendly with her, it has drawn her more attention then she wished to have. But, she couldn't risk anyone to be harmed. She couldn't put any of them in danger, she rationalised to herself.

She looked down at her table, as she began to get a notepad out ready. She wouldn't need it – she was beyond the high school biology level. Just before the next bell rang, to signal the start of class, somebody moved the chair next to her, it scraped irritatingly across the floor. Bella looked up to see who her biology partner would be.

She only just managed not to gasp out loud.

Sitting in the seat next to her was an impossibly, inhumanely beautiful boy. He had reddish brown hair and black eyes, with dark, purplish bruise like shadows under them. His features were all perfect.

_Too perfect, if anything_. This conclusion immediately put her on alert.

Manticore had genetically engineered its X5 soldiers to be beautiful. And her partner seemed to be inhumanely beautiful. Was there a connection?

Bella shook her head slightly. How could there be? She had only just moved here, and it seemed like the boy had been in here for awhile.

However, she still resolved to find out more.

He turned in his seat to look at her. Bella looked back unintimidated. He had a confused, frustrated expression on his face, almost to the point of agitation.

"Hello," he said, his voice was quiet, musical. It was something she had never heard from an Ordinary before. Her suspicion rose. "I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella."

"Yes, I'm Bella," she all but dismissed him. She turned and stared back at the front. They were just taking notes today. Bella didn't bother. She already knew everything that the teacher was talking about.

Edward got the hint, and turned to face the front too. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw that he, too, was not taking any notes from today's lecture.

Bella breathed deeply, utterly bored. She really should have brought something to do. However, as soon as she breathed in, a sweet, attractive smell filtered through her noise. She let out a shaky breath.

_What was that?_ She breathed in deeply once more, noticing almost immediately that it was coming from Edward.

What was about him that made him so different from any other Ordinary that she has encountered?

The unanswered question irked her.

As the lesson drew on, she began to tap her pen, rhythmically. When she felt it was safe, she glanced quickly at Edward. She noticed that he had the same annoyed expression on his face that she knew she had on hers. It was then that she caught him glancing at her, the same way she was glancing at him.

Why was he so frustrated at her, though?

It only piqued her curiosity.

Some time later, and not a moment to soon in her opinion, the bell rang, signalling the end of the class. Immediately Edward had gathered his books and was out the door, Bella following closely behind. He walked too fast and fluidly for a human and he was taller then she had thought. He must be at least six foot three, maybe even four.

She managed to get to her next class without any hassles. Unfortunately, it was gym. This meant she had to really downplay her abilities, which required more effort on her part.

Luckily, Coach Clapp, the gym teacher, didn't make her participate in the volleyball games that were going on today, he still had to find her a uniform. She sat on the sidelines, watching the four games playing simultaneously.

Towards the middle of the lesson some of the girls started a conversation about Edward. It was the same group that had approached Bella earlier, in an attempt to make friends. She tuned into their conversation.

"Did you see Edward talking to Bella?" the girl, whose name Bella thought was Lauren, asked jealously.

"I know, right? I don't know why she is wasting her time trying to flirt with him! He didn't even give her the time of day. I think he was annoyed with her too!" the brown haired girl, Jessica, replied.

Bella could judge from their tones that they didn't like her one bit and were jealous of the attention she had gotten from Edward, no matter how brief it was. Bella was thankful that she hadn't taken the time of day to become friends with them. She could tell by the way they acted that they were very superficial and hardly worth the time to be friends.

Soon enough, they didn't give her anymore to go on with Edward and Bella tuned back out of their meaningless conversation.

After gym, Bella headed straight for the front office. She walked in behind a girl who placed a note in the wire basket before going back out. She walked up to the front desk, placing her now signed slip on the counter.

"How was your first day, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.

"Good, thank-you," Bella replied, sliding the slip across to the receptionist's side of the counter.

When Bella left the receptionist and walked back to the parking lot, about half of the students had already left.

Bella's eyes automatically scanned the parking lot and they eventually came to rest on the Volvo. Edward was leaning against the driver's door. _It figured that he was the owner_, Bella thought. With him were four other people, two boys and two girls. They were all similar, yet also different at the same time. Each of them was very pale – more so then she thought was actually possible for Ordinaries. One of the boys was very muscular, with dark, curly hair. The other was had honey blond hair and was taller and leaner then the first. Of the girls, one was statuesque and extremely beautiful, out of all of them. She had long, wavy golden hair. The other was shorter and pixie like, if anything. She was thin with small features. Her deep black hair, cropped short was pointing in every direction.

When Bella started to walk across the parking lot to her truck, all five of them turned their heads in her direction. Bella kept her face straight, not revealing anything. Edward said something, his lips barely moving at all and the others turned back to him. She couldn't make out what they were saying; it was too soft, even for her.

As Bella got in the cab and started the car, she saw, through the use of her rear-vision mirror, that they were all still looking at her. She pulled out of the student parking lot, intent on going home. She couldn't help but wonder, because of their behaviour in the parking lot, if Edward had noticed anything about her, as she did him.

It certainly seemed so, in any case.

Things just got a little more interesting.

* * *

Feedback is appreciated.

If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to leave a review/PM.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	4. Ch3: Edward Cullen

**Title: Twilight Soldier  
****Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Dark Angel or Twilight.  
**Summary:** Dark Angel/ Twilight Crossover. _X5 Bella/Edward. No Pulse. After escaping the harsh treatment at the hands of a secret government organisation known as Manticore, X5-472 has tried to settle into life as an Ordinary with varying degrees of success. Going by the name Bella, which was given to her by the CO of her unit, Zack, she comes across the Swan family and is soon adopted by them.  
Years later, after an Eyes Only broadcast revealing the possibility of her location being compromised, she decides to go to a small town called Forks. There, she meets Edward Cullen. They both have their seeming impossible secrets, but that doesn't stop them from being drawn to each other. However, when Bella's past finally begins to catch up with her after ten years on the run, she finds that her life just got even more complicated.  
_**Author's Note: **NaNoWriMo 2009 Entry. It is set during season one of Dark Angel. This chapter is not beta'd. I will repost it once it is. This is my first venture into a romance story, so feedback is appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Edward Cullen**

The second day in the new town began as much the same as the first. When Bella woke up in the morning, she made a list of the groceries she will need to get on her way home from school. Charlie didn't have much in the pantry or cupboards. Several minutes after she had finished compiling the list, her adoptive father made his way down the stairs.

"Morning Bells."

"Morning. I will be going shopping after school, I think, so I will be late getting back."

"Sorry, I haven't got anything in awhile."

"I noticed," Bella told him, amused. "Don't worry, Charlie, I will take over the shopping and cooking from now on."

"Thanks Bells. The money is in the top cupboard by the stove." Charlie said, pointing to the cupboard he described.

Bella opened the draw and found the money, kept to together with a silver money clip. She grabbed the money from the clip and put it in her purse.

Soon enough, it was time to go for her second day of school. She timed it so she got there a few minutes before the first bell, to ward of anybody who didn't take the hint from yesterday.

She noticed all the cars were parked in mostly the same spot as yesterday. Ordinaries, she discovered over the years, liked routines. So she too, being as adaptable as she was, parked in the same spot as the day before.

The first half of the day was tedious, like yesterday, except nobody approached her to become friends. It seemed like her plan was working. When the bell finally rang for lunch, she decided to go to the cafeteria today.

When it finally came for her turn to be served, she ordered a burger and chips, as well as a bottle of milk. It contained tryptophan, which supplemented the tablets a little. Taking pills in the middle of the cafeteria and under the scrutinising eyes of her peers would spread unsavoury rumours._And I know exactly who was the type to do spread them_, she thought as she watched Lauren and Jessica take their food tray to one of the middle tables, which already seemed to be reserved by Michael Newton, Angela Webber and Tyler Crowley.

Mike was leaning over his tray slightly, hands gesturing minutely as he talked to Tyler about some game, from what she could gather. Mike had the baby-faced look going. His blond hair seemed to always be gelled into spikes. On the whole, his body language gave her the impression of puppy-dog innocence.

Tyler was nodding in agreement to whatever comment Mike had just said. His tan hand reached out to grab the can of soda as his eyes locked onto those of Lauren and Jessica as they approached the table. He ran his fingers through his dark hair in some kind of flirtatious technique of the Ordinaries, Bella suspected.

When the girls sat down, Angela, the quiet one, greeted them as she pushed her glasses up. They all settled into a comfortable conversation. That is, until Lauren saw Bella looking and shot her a sharp I'm-better-than-you glare.

The group at that table were all the popular kids at Forks. And Bella had angered its key members. That couldn't be helped though. Besides, she could take anything they dished out and more.

After paying for her food, she picked up the lunch tray and sat on an unoccupied table to the side of the cafeteria. It was also conveniently located a couple of tables across from the Cullens. She discreetly looked over. They were all looking off in different directions. They each had a tray of food, which sat untouched despite it being a while into the lunch break.

_Strange,_Bella thought,_why buy something if they weren't going to eat it, or even touch it for that manner?_

Suddenly, the shorter girl of the group picked up her untouched food and walked with a quick, dancelike step and dumped the contents of her tray in the bin and the tray on its place on top of the bin. She then danced back to her seat, next to the blond male. She grabbed his hands.

_They must be boyfriend and girlfriend, then_, she deduced.

"Can you smell her now?" Edward was asking them.

"Yeah, and you were right."

"It's a little fuzzy," the pixie like one said.

"Are you sure, Alice?" Edward asked, frustrated.

"Yes." Alice stated.

"That's weird. What's with the little human?" the muscular boy said.

"I don't know," Edward said through forced teeth.

Bella frowned, turning away from them. They were suspicious of her… but, why? She had done nothing to warrant that.

Though, she had her suspicions of them. They didn't behave like any Ordinary she knew. Maybe they were from Manticore after all?

They had biology next, so Bella resolved to catch a glimpse of the back of Edward's neck to see of he had a barcode. That way she would now for sure. They could have escaped from Manticore, like her and her siblings did and were trying to fit in with the Ordinaries. It was hopeful thinking and she couldn't afford to be that blind. She needed proof one way or the other.

The bell went for class and Bella stood up, pushing her seat back. When she looked over at Edward's table, they were already gone. _That was fast!_

After putting her tray back, she made her way to the biology classroom and sat in her designated seat. Edward was already there. As she pulled her chair back, she looked over at the back of his neck. No barcode. Not even a trace of it.

Bella slumped back into her chair when she sat down. They weren't from Manticore. She sighed. She didn't know if she should be relieved or disappointed.

Her questions remained unsolved.

_Why were they so different_?

She needed more information. She would talk to Charlie tonight and see what he knew. They were bound to be the talk of the town, given all of their appearance. And as Police Chief he would be the perfect person to ask.

"Good afternoon, class," Mr. Banner said as he began the lesson. He explained that they were to be doing a lab today. The slides were out of order and working together with a their lab partner (the person sitting next to them) they had to separate the slides of the onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they presented and then label it accordingly. No cheating by using textbooks and he would be coming around in twenty minutes. "Get to work," Mr. Banner finally finished.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. Bella turned to him. He was looking at her with a crooked smile on his face. His forehead the only thing revealing a hint of the frustration she had seen earlier in the cafeteria.

Bella shrugged. "Sure."

She had glanced over at all the slides as Edward had taken the out of the box. She had figured out the order already, not that she was going to let on.

She leaned forward and snapped the first slide into place under the microscope. She turned the magnification up to the required times for a human to see the slide and glanced at it briefly.

"Prophase," she told Edward.

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as Bella was about to take the slide off. He grabbed her wrist. His touch was surprisingly cold, but that was not the thing that nearly made her gasp. It was like there was an electric current flowing through him and into her. _Static electricity, maybe?_ She tried to rationalise.

"No, go right ahead, then," Bella allowed, rolling her eyes a little. He glanced at it, examining it for the same amount of time she had.

"Prophase," he agreed.

"Like I said," Bella commented.

He wrote down their answer on the worksheet they had been given. He took the prophase slide off and picked up the anaphase slide. He examined it as briefly as the previous one.

"Anaphase."

"Uh-huh," Bella murmured.

"You don't want to look at it?" he asked, sounding a little confused.

"No, no. I believe you."

"You don't think I got it wrong?"

"You didn't get the first one wrong, did you?" Bella countered.

"Well, no," he said as he wrote down their next answer. Bella glanced at his writing and was a little stunned to see his elegant script. Not many teenagers wrote like that.

"Exactly," Bella said looking back up at him. "I'll do the next one."

They finished all the slides in record time. Bella glanced around the room to find they were the first ones finished. Her eyes darted back to Edward, who was staring at her. His eyes had changed from yesterday. The black irises had gone, and so had the purple blemishes under them. They were replaced with a golden, topaz really.

"Contacts?" she questioned softly to herself.

He blinked, surprised by her question. "No."

She examined his eyes closely. No sign of contacts. There was nothing covering his eyes at all. "No, no contacts," she agreed. She then realised how strange her comment must have been and quickly added, "Sorry, I thought there was something different about them, but I was wrong."

He shrugged and become silent. He turned back to the front of the room.

Bella watched the other labs going on in the room. There was a lot of cheating going on, but either Mr. Banner was particularly unobservant or he just didn't care. He was writing something down on a bit of paper as he sat at the teacher's desk at the front. _It could be a combination of the two,_ she mused in boredom.

Bella sighed, already tired with the class. Edward's attention was drawn back to her.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" he asked.

The comment made her frown slightly. Was he really making small talk with her? She scoffed inwardly. Then a thought occurred to her. _Maybe it was because he felt he had to?_

"You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to," Bella informed him. "I'm perfectly fine with just sitting here."

He quirked an eyebrow, clearly he didn't believe her.

"Well, I'm a little bored," she admitted, although she didn't exactly know why. She supposed it would make the perfect opportunity to find out some more about him, at least.

"I want to know. And I'm bored too," he added with a smile. "You never know, it might make the rest of the class go faster."

_He has a point_… Bella reluctantly admitted.

"Fine," she relented. "I guess it is too bad," she continued, answering his earlier question. "I'm indifferent about the snow."

Edward blinked again. He hadn't expected that answer.

"Why's that?" Edward asked, his tone full of curiosity.

Bella knew exactly why that was. It brought back both good and bad memories of the day of the escape, but she wasn't exactly going to tell him that. "Memories," she finally said stiffly and with a tone indicating that she wasn't going to elaborate. Judging by the look on her lab partner's face he had caught on to it as well.

"Where were you living before?" he changed the subject quickly.

"Arizona."

"This must be a different place for you to live."

"I guess you could say that."

"Why did you move?"

"Renee remarried to Phil. He moves travels a lot. He plays baseball for a living."

"Have I heard of him?" he asked kindly.

"He plays minor league baseball, so I wouldn't expect you would know of him. He doesn't play very well."

"And your mother sent you here, so that she could live with him," he assumed.

"No, not really. I sent myself. Living with newly wed, you know?" Bella said with a hint of a smile.

Edward smiled understandingly. "I could guess." This smile seemed as if he really did know. Did he have older brother or sister who was married? Bella was a little confused.

"Besides," she went on. "I hadn't seen Charlie in a while. I figured we could have some time to catch up. Get to know each other again. He's been good to me."

"You don't call your parents by there first names," Edward observed.

"No, no. They aren't by real parents, you see. I'm adopted," Bella answered.

"Adopted?" Edward echoed.

"Yeah. Renee and Charlie, when they were together, adopted me about ten years ago, now," Bella explained.

"Oh," was all he said.

"I'm surprised it isn't already a rumour or something. It seems to spread quickly around here," she noted casually.

"Well," Edward started to say, but then Mr. Banner finally got up to their table. He looked at the completed worksheet.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Bella," she corrected automatically.

"Actually, sir, she correctly identified three out of five," Edward told him.

"Where you in the advanced placement back in Phoenix?" Mr. Banner asked her.

"Yes," Bella said simply.

"Did you complete this lab before?"

Bella shook her head. "No, sir."

Mr. Banner frowned. He still seemed unsure that she did do the work.

"I missed the lab. I was very ill that week. Afterwards, I made sure I read the chapter thoroughly," Bella explained in more detail.

"Well," he said after a moment. His forehead stopped creasing so much that Bella took it as a positive sign that he was beginning to believe her explanation. It was true, after all. She _was _sick – seizing in fact. "I guess it's a good thing you two are lab partners then."

He turned away and mumbled, "So the other kids can get a chance to learn something for themselves." Bella was able to hear that, and wondered briefly if her lab partner did as well. She glanced at Edward. His face revealed nothing. She couldn't tell if he heard it or not. Probably not, Mr. Banner had said it under his breath, after all. She rolled her eyes at the line her thoughts were going down. _He wasn't from Manticore_, she reminded herself.

"So, what about you? Your family?" Bella tried to ask once Mr. Banner had moved on to the girls on the front table, but was interrupted by the bell. Edward packed away his things and stood up. Bella followed his lead.

"It will have to wait. I have got to get to the next class." Edward quickly left the classroom, leaving Bella staring after him. He seemed to avoid any sort of questions involving him. Bella was very curious to find out why. It looked like she would have to be talking to Charlie after all.

She had shopping to do first, though.

After school, she glanced at Edward, already seated inside his Volvo. He was looking at her in his rear-vision mirror. She looked away and pulled out of the parking lot, heading to the grocery store.

She managed to find a car spot near the front of the store. Getting out, she grabbed her purse and headed in the direction of the store. She completed the shopping almost on autopilot. She was filled with thoughts on Manticore and the siblings that she hadn't seen since they had escaped. She sighed sadly. She was beginning to think that she would never come across another Transgenic again. Maybe that was why she had hoped, deep down, that maybe Edward was like her – and had escaped too. She shook herself out of those depressing thoughts and headed into the direction of her truck, the shopping bags secure in both her hands.

Something made her stop in her tracks.

All her instincts were screaming at her that she was being watched. She placed her groceries in the back of her truck. Her hand clenched tightly, readying herself for a fight. Was it Manticore? Had they somehow managed to find her?

She heard something breathe behind her. Instantly, she whipped around and faced her adversary.

Only it wasn't.

It was a woman. She was extremely pale, like Edward and from their closeness; Bella could feel the coldness seeping from her body, again, like Edward. She looked to be in her mid-twenties and had a slender, round figure. Her caramel-coloured wavy hair reached down to her shoulders.

Standing next to her was a tall, blond haired male and the pixie girl from school.

_How did they get there,_ Bella thought, _without me hearing them approach?_

"Sorry I frightened you, dear," the women said.

"No harm down. It was nothing," Bella replied.

"You must be Charlie's daughter, Isabella Swan?" the male asked.

"Bella," she corrected automatically.

"Bella then," the women smiled.

"Hello Bella," the pixie chimed in.

They all seemed to have to musical voice, like Edward did. They must definitely be related, although they didn't much look alike except for a few details.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen," the man introduced. "This is my wife, Esme. And my daughter Alice. She goes to your school. You may have seen her around?"

Bella nodded. She was still wondering why they had approached her.

"And you may have met my son, Edward. He told us he was your lab partner."

"That's right," Bella acknowledged. "Um, is there anything you wanted?"

"We are sorry that we startled you. You take care, now," Esme said sweetly, before they headed back to the black Mercedes. It seemed as if new, expensive cars were a family thing.

_That was a weird encounter_, Bella thought later as she was unpacking the groceries. She wiped her brow. She was sweating a little. She took off her jacket in an attempt to cool herself down. She would have to have a cold shower before she went to bed.

Charlie walked in the door at that moment.

"How was school?" Charlie asked "Did you meet anyone?"

"Yeah," Bella said. Well, it was true to some extent. She did meet a few people, though it wasn't exactly what he was asking. "Do you know the Cullen family?" Bella came right out and asked when they were eating dinner.

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man. Are people talking about them again? Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon and we're lucky to have him – lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town," Charlie explained. "All his kids are well behaved, haven't had a speck of trouble with them. That's more then I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together like a family should."

Bella winced inwardly at that. It was a reminder that Zack had ordered them to split up. She listened intensely as her adoptive dad continued loudly, "camping trip every other weekend… just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."

Charlie cleared his throat a little. "I just don't like narrow-mindedness, is all."

"I hear you," Bella mumbled, but apparently Charlie heard her, because he said, "Are people giving you a hard time?"

"No," Bella said quickly. "Just moving to a new home and school is different…" she trailed off.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence for the rest of the meal. After doing the dishes, despite Charlie's protests, Bella excused herself.

Later, in her room, she opened the window, desperate for some cool, refreshing air. She was still hot, despite the cold shower she had and the crisp air of Forks.

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before settling down on top of the covers of her bed. She couldn't get the Cullen encounter out of her head. There was something bugging her about it. Her instincts told her that bumping into them wasn't just a coincidence. They had ulterior motives.

She just had to figure out what those motives were, and if they were a concern to her. And if they were… well, she will have to deal with it if it comes to that.

* * *

Feedback is appreciated.

If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to leave a review/PM.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	5. Ch4: Crash

**Title: Twilight Soldier  
****Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Dark Angel or Twilight.  
**Summary:** Dark Angel/ Twilight Crossover. _X5 Bella/Edward. No Pulse. After escaping the harsh treatment at the hands of a secret government organisation known as Manticore, X5-472 has tried to settle into life as an Ordinary with varying degrees of success. Going by the name Bella, which was given to her by the CO of her unit, Zack, she comes across the Swan family and is soon adopted by them.  
Years later, after an Eyes Only broadcast revealing the possibility of her location being compromised, she decides to go to a small town called Forks. There, she meets Edward Cullen. They both have their seeming impossible secrets, but that doesn't stop them from being drawn to each other. However, when Bella's past finally begins to catch up with her after ten years on the run, she finds that her life just got even more complicated.  
_**Author's Note: **NaNoWriMo 2009 Entry. It is set during season one of Dark Angel. This chapter is not beta'd. I will repost it once it is. This is my first venture into a romance story, so feedback is appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Crash**

When Bella woke up early the next morning, she was hot and flushed. In an effort to cool herself, she opened the lounge room window and sat on the couch, letting the early morning icy wind wash over her.

She quickly jumped up off the couch an hour later at the sound of approaching footsteps and shut the window, turning back to Charlie who'd just stepped into the living room. Bella saw that he was taking in what she was wearing. Bella wasn't exactly discreet. She was wearing a tank top and shorts that she had brought from Phoenix. It wasn't exactly appropriate for the weather in Forks.

"You're up early," he commented, eyes flickering over at the clock on the wall. Bella glanced at it too. It read: 6:30am.

Bella shrugged. "I was hot, I guess."

Charlie frowned. His eyes gave her the once over. Whatever he saw concerned him as he walked up to her and placed the back of his right hand on her forehead. "You seem a little too hot, Bells. Maybe you should take the day off, you seem to coming down with something."

"I'll be fine," Bella insisted. What was she supposed to do if she had the day off? It would be pure boredom. She might as well be at least semi-occupied attending school.

Charlie still looked doubtful. "If you're sure?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Bella confirmed, nodding. "Can't miss school - I just started," she said with a hint of sarcasm. Charlie didn't seem to pick up on it though.

"Well, I'm off to work. If you feel sick at school, make sure you go to the nurse and take the rest of the day of."

"I will if it gets too much. Have a good day at work."

She saw Charlie off and waited on the porch until it was time for school.

On the way to her car, she realised that Charlie must have put chains on her wheels. She grinned at the thought, starting the car and backing out of the driveway.

When she got to school, she cut of the engine to her truck and stepped out of the cab, her eyes immediately landed on Mike and Eric talking a couple of cars over.

_They look attractive today_, came Bella's immediate thought. Maybe she could go over there, flirt a little and they would take further?

She took a few steps towards them, before she could stop herself.

No, what the hell was she doing? What was she thinking? Why did she just think that?

But, they looked so damn inviting! They were just waiting to be pounced on!

Her legs started walking towards them again, like they had a mind of their own. But, inside she was protesting. She couldn't do this! What was she doing? Somewhere in the very back her mind, though, she wanted this.

"Hello boys," she purred once she reached them.

They looked at her, startled. Confusion was etched upon their faces. They had no idea what had just been unleashed.

"What do you say that we just skip school today? Go somewhere a little more… private?" she asked silkily.

"Uh… Isabella… what are you-?" Mike asked before he got cut off. Bella placed her right index finger on his lips to shut him up.

"Please, call me _Bella_," she requested.

"Okay. But – uh- Bella? What are you doing?"

"I – ," Bella started to say, but instantly stopped when a very familiar, velvety voice reached her ears.

"What is she doing?" the voice asked. Now, there was something she wanted in a mate. She span around on her heels in order to face the voice.

Her eyes came upon Edward, who was talking to the blond male.

"She is sexually frustrated," the blond answered.

She ignored the blond completely. He was unavailable. She had to have the bronze haired predator. He would make a very attractive mate. She disregarded the unacceptable choices behind her.

"Er, hey, Bella," Mike called out, but she ignored him.

Bella walked determinedly across the parking lot intent on reaching her potential mate. However, she was interrupted. She heard a screeching of tyres and people screaming to her right. She stopped, turning towards the noise.

It was Tyler's van spinning out of control.

He must have hit some black ice. When the van was a few meters away from her, she realised that Edward was yelling her name.

"Bella!" he sounded shocked and panicked.

As the van neared her, Bella back flipped out of the way and on top of the nearest car, making a small dent under her feet. It was hardly a challenge. However, as she stood straight, she noticed Edward had moved at super-human speeds. It was a blur to her, so he must have been moving at faster speeds then even she could track. So, she wasn't completely wrong. He must not be an Ordinary then. Not fully, anyway.

Bella jumped down off the car almost lazily, as Tyler's van crashed into it. She turned to Edward, who stood a foot away from her. His eyes were widened in disbelief.

He shook himself out of the daze and stepped closer.

"Bella, are you okay?" he demanded.

"Fine," Bella replied. Mike, Jessica and Eric appeared beside him.

"Bella! We saw what happened! Are you okay? Somebody call 911!" Mike shouted.

"I'm fine," Bella repeated.

"How did you do that?" Jessica breathed in wonder.

"Gymnastics," Bella lied simply. "Did it for years as a kid."

"Quick! Get Tyler out of the van!" Bella heard a voice from her left.

She turned to saw that some boys were debating whether or not to get Tyler out of the van.

Idiots!

Bella glanced at Edward, and then rolled her eyes at the boys. She walked casually over to the demolished van. The front of Tyler's van was smashed, as was the back half of the sedan. Both cars were a right off.

"Stop!" Bella ordered, placing her hand on the nearest boy, who was about to try to get the door open. "You don't know what damage you might do!"

"What would you know?" the boy argued.

"Well, evidently more then you do," Bella retorted.

Examining Tyler inside the vehicle, she realised he was bleeding a lot and while the door had caved inwardly a little, it didn't touch Tyler at all, which was very lucky. He needed immediate medical attention. The EMT's would be too late to arrive, especially with the icy roads. They wouldn't be able to drive that fast at all.

She looked around to get somebody to help. Preferably someone who was calm and collected, who could help instead of hinder. Somebody like…

Edward! He was just standing there staring at her, trying to figure something out. He'd have to wait for answers, though. Bella needed his help. She couldn't exactly take the door off carefully, without raising a few eyebrows.

"Edward!" Bella called out to him urgently. "Get over here, please!"

As quick as humanely possible, he obeyed her request and ran over. It wasn't as fast as Bella knew he was capable of, but it would have to do. There were too many eyes around and she gathered that he, like her, needed to keep a low profile.

She normally wouldn't get involved, but she couldn't in good conscience leave Tyler to bleed to death. Besides, it took her mind off how hot she was. Working with Edward was nice, too. His cool, hard body inches from her…

She shook her head to get rid of the obscene thoughts and concentrated on the situation at hand.

"We need to get the door off," Bella murmured to him. "It shouldn't be too difficult – it's loose because of the damage."

"What you said to those kids," Edward began to say, but she cut him off.

"I reassessed the situation. He may stop breathing," Bella said quickly. She glanced up at him, and saw his face set hard.

"Look, if you're squeamish about the blood…" Bella said, trailing off.

He hesitated, considering it. "I… look I can handle it,"

"Great!" Bella exclaimed, relieved. "On three…" Bella said as she grabbed a hold of the door. Edward grabbed the other side. It seemed to Bella that he was holding his breath.

"One… two… three…" Bella said.

They both pulled on the door. It opened with no trouble at all.

"Thanks. You can go now."

Edward shook his head. "That's alright. I can handle it. I'll help."

Bella stepped up onto the van's siderunner. The first thing she did was turn off the still running van and apply the hand brake. Then, she turned her full attention on Tyler. He was leaning forward, his seat belt having held him in place. Otherwise, he may have just gone though the window. He had a large bleeding gash on his head. He must have hit his heard quite hard. _Possible concussion_, she catalogued. Her eyes swept across the injured boy's body, assessing the damage. The steering wheel was touching his abdomen. _There might be a cracked or broken rib_, she thought_._

"Tyler? Can you open your eyes?" Bella asked him. No response.

Bella touched him very gently. "Can you hear me?"

There was still no response. Bella checked his airway. It was clear. She leaned forward, intent on checking for Tyler's breathing. She sighed in relief as she saw his chest rise and fall weakly, as if he was short of breath. It was further evidence that he might have cracked ribs. She listened and heard and felt air escaping from his mouth and nose.

She needed to get him in the recovery position.

"Edward?" she called, eyes never leaving her patient.

"Yes?" he answered. _Good, he was still close_, Bella thought.

"I need your help. We need to cut his seatbelt to get him out. You wouldn't happen to have something sharp, would you?"

"No, but I can try to break it myself. It seems a little damaged," he assured her.

The seatbelt was actually still mostly intact but Bella wasn't going to say anything.

She shifted a little to the dashboard, as Edward leaned over, feet still on the ground. He placed both hands on the seatbelt and carefully tugged at it, so it didn't cause any further damage to Tyler. And sure enough it snapped. Edward took the broken seatbelt away from Tyler and stood back.

"Don't go yet," Bella ordered. "I need your help to carefully get him out of the van."

"Okay."

Together, Bella and Edward managed to hoist Tyler out of the van, being mindful of his head and neck and the potential injuries to them. Bella laid him down on side in the recovery position. Edward stepped back a pace, letting Bella take back over the situation.

A crowd now gathered around them in a circle. Possibly the entire school was out in the parking lot, watching Bella perform first aid on Tyler with bated breath.

"I need your shirt," Bella stated to Edward. "I've got to take care of this bleeding."

Immediately, he took of his jacket and shirt, revealing a hard, perfect chest. _Yes, he would be perfect_… came a rogue thought, but she pushed it away, concentrating on the task at hand.

Bella took his shirt, their hands touching. The electric charge passed between them, causing her to let out a shaky breath at the intensity of it.

She ripped the shirt into strips and then placed on Tyler's head to control the bleeding. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Edward replacing his jacket.

"I need you to wrap the rest around his head to control the bleeding," she told Edward.

He opened his mouth, hesitating.

"I know you're squeamish," Bella paused slightly before asking him, "Can you monitor Tyler's airways and breathing for me, then?"

Edward nodded. Bella looked at him, then at Tyler's head. And then back at Edward. He took the hint and shifted, turning towards Tyler. He moved forward a little.

"He is still breathing, though it is uneven," he stated, looking directly at her. Bella felt that she could get lost in the topaz eyes. If Bella were to lean forward to Edward who was on the opposite side of the boy, she could kiss him. The kiss could then go further and she was definitely wanting it to. He would make a wonderful mate.

Suddenly, sirens could be heard, startling Bella out of her daze. Soon after the crowd parted, allowing the EMT's to get through.

"What's the situation?" one of them asked. The others pushed the stretcher as they reached the scene.

"A car accident. The patient, seventeen, has sustained lacerations, with possible internal injuries, mostly likely cracked ribs. He has a graze on his head. Possible head injuries and concussion. He hasn't regained consciousness since the accident. Breathing is irregular and so is his pulse," Bella explained to the nearest EMT.

"Very thorough," he commented. As the EMT took over, Bella moved back to allow him to, as did Edward, the other EMT moved forward to assist.

"Hey, Edward," an EMT greeted.

"Brett," Edward returned.

"You okay, kid?" the EMT – Brett – asked.

"Perfect, Brett. I was just helping Bella here with Tyler," Edward replied, looking at Bella.

The EMT turned his gaze onto her, following Edward's line of vision.

"You performed the first aid?" he asked.

Bella nodded.

"You did a good job. Helped save his life. Are you alright?"

"Just fine, thank-you," she replied.

The police car siren sounded, pulling into the parking lot. The group, as one, turned to the car. Bella watched as Charlie clambered out of the vehicle.

"Bella," Charlie shouted, worried. _He must have seen the chaos here amidst all the EMT's_, Bella suddenly realised.

Charlie ran over.

"I'm completely fine Charlie," Bella said calmly, hoping to ease his worry and tension. "There's nothing wrong with me. I managed to get away from the crash in time."

"She was the one that applied first aid to Tyler," Brett added. "Quite a girl you've got there, sir."

Charlie nodded in agreement, eyes going over her once more to see if she was alright and unhurt. He suddenly frowned. "Did you go to school in only that top? Isn't that from Phoenix?"

Bella looked down, a little sheepish. She was very hot, so she decided not to wear a jacket. She had needed to cool herself down.

"I'm still a little hot," she admitted. "But I'll be fine, Charlie."

"I want you to go home, I think, Bells. You can go back to school once you're feeling better," Charlie said, "And so that you can clean up," he added looking down at the state of her clothes.

It was then that Bella looked down and finally noticed the blood on her hand and her clothes. Only, it wasn't from a murder, like the last time she had blood on her hands. This time, she had tried to save someone.

"Here," Brett said, giving her some wipes.

"Thanks," Bella said, using them to wipe off the blood.

"Well, I think I'll go home then," she said. She pivoted around and saw that her car was trapped. Other cars and emergency vehicles were parked around it. "Oh."

"Um, Bells," Charlie said. "I would take you home, but…" he trailed off, gesturing to the crash scene before them.

"No that's fine Charlie, I will…" Bella hesitated wondering what she would do. Maybe she should just go back to school? She was just about to say so, until Edward moved, catching her attention. "Edward will take me!"

This would be an excellent chance to get him all alone.

Edward looked at her in surprise. "Bella?" he asked carefully.

"Yes, you will," Bella said determinedly. Just the thought of it… her and Edward… alone… in the Volvo…

Edward turned his head, as if he was hearing something. Bella extended her senses to see if she could hear what it seemed like he was hearing. Nothing. After a moment, he sighed, "Yes. If that is alright with you, Chief Swan?" he relented.

"Edward? You're Carlisle's boy?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, sir," Edward answered.

"He helped me," Bella added.

"Yes, that's okay. You're a great kid. Thank-you son," Charlie said.

"That's alright, Chief Swan."

Edward walked over to his car and Bella quickly caught up with him. A quick, customary scan of the parking lot revealed that from his group of friends, only the pixie girl was there, hovering around the sidelines, near the trees.

_Odd_, Bella thought.

When they reached his Volvo, he opened the passenger door for her. Bella very nearly giggled at the gentlemanly display.

He shut the door after she got in and quickly made his way around and got in the driver's side. Starting the car, they had to wait for the Ambulance to go past before they were able to pull out of the parking lot. Once they were on the main road, Edward took his eyes off the road and looked at Bella.

"Why did you want me to take you home, Bella?" his velvety, musical voice asked, compelling her to look at him. The sound of his voice caused her breath to hitch. She breathed in deeply. Immediately, she was able to take in the wonderfully intoxicating scent.

"Well," she said a little seductively. She placed her left hand over his right as he changed gearbox. "I saw you."

"What did you see me do?" His voice was hard and his jaw was set stiffly. He removed his hand from hers forcibly.

"Move from the other side of the parking lot over to the crash. You moved faster then a human could. What are you?" she asked, putting her hand on his thigh.

"That's impossible," Edward all but laughed. Bella frowned.

"No, not impossible. You're proof of that."

"Well, nobody will believe that, you know," hetold her harshly**.**

Bella rolled her eyes. "I wasn't going to tell anybody." Looking over at him, she saw there was genuine confusion on his face, before he slipped his carefully placed mask back in place.

"Though, I'm trying to figure out what you are. You can't be human."

Edward forcibly removed her hand from his thigh again. "Well in that case, I hope you enjoy disappointment," his stated stiffly.

"I won't be disappoint for long, I assure you."

Edward opened his mouth to speak. "Ah." Bella interrupted him, placing a figure on his lips. They were cold. She knew they would help her cool right down.

"I don't care about who or what you are. At least not right now. Oh, I bet we can have lots of fun," she added with a flirty smirk. Bella trailed her finger along his arm. The coldness emanating from his skin didn't deter her at all.

Edward turned the steering wheel slightly and seconds later the car stopped, then, focused entirely on her. He was searching her eyes, looking for something.

"Bella," he said carefully and softly. "Are you alright? Did you knock your head in the crash?" his tone was urgent, forcing Bella to reply swiftly.

"No," she laughed. "It would take a little more then a simple crash to hurt me."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing… nothing," Bella waved off. His lips were parted slightly in his confusion, trying to make sense of what she was talking about. All she had to do now was move in a little closer and she could kiss him.

She closed her eyes in glee at the thought.

Wait… what?

Kiss him?

Suddenly her eyes slapped back open and she jerked violently backwards. She was just about to kiss a guy she hardly knew!

"Umm… sorry. Uh… Ill. I'm ill. Sorry," she said simply before she opened the door and staggered out.

"Bella?" Edward called in concern.

"Thank-you for the ride," Bella called back. "See you at school."

She ran to the door and fumbled for her keys. As she opened the lock and the door, she couldn't resist the urge to glance back at Edward.

Her lab partner was staring at her, several emotions flashed across his face. He was evidently confused, what with the dumbfound look on his face.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before he turned the car on again and backed out of the driveway. Bella stepped inside the comfort of her home and slammed the door behind her with a heavy exhale.

She was now coherent enough to realise what she had missed before, what should have been obvious to her the moment this all started.

She had been in heat…

And, more importantly, she still was.

* * *

Feedback is appreciated.

Please feel free to visit my new livejournal. I will be posting chapter progress updates, information, sneak peaks for upcoming chapters and the occasional outtake. The link is on my profile.

If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to leave a review/PM.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	6. Ch5: Heat

**Title: Twilight Soldier  
****Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Dark Angel or Twilight.  
**Summary:** Dark Angel/ Twilight Crossover. _X5 Bella/Edward. No Pulse. After escaping the harsh treatment at the hands of a secret government organisation known as Manticore, X5-472 has tried to settle into life as an Ordinary with varying degrees of success. Going by the name Bella, which was given to her by the CO of her unit, Zack, she comes across the Swan family and is soon adopted by them.  
Years later, after an Eyes Only broadcast revealing the possibility of her location being compromised, she decides to go to a small town called Forks. There, she meets Edward Cullen. They both have their seeming impossible secrets, but that doesn't stop them from being drawn to each other. However, when Bella's past finally begins to catch up with her after ten years on the run, she finds that her life just got even more complicated.  
_**Author's Note: **NaNoWriMo 2009 Entry. It is set during season one of Dark Angel. This chapter is not beta'd. I will repost it once it is. This is my first venture into a romance story, so feedback is appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Heat**

The next morning, Bella woke with the morning sun. She was barely able to bite back a groan as the previous days events came flooding back to her. She had flirted with Mike and Eric _and_ Edward.

Edward! She rubbed her forehead in agitation. What he must think of her now? And, how can she face Edward at school? What made it even worse was that he was her biology partner - she had to sit next to him everyday. She groaned.

She was still in heat. She had no doubts about that. The condition, usually lasting around three to four days, occurred three times a year. Every year. Usually she was able to figureit out quickly and feign an illness, locking herself into her room for the period. However, something was different about this year. Something interfered and she was unable to recognise that she was in heat.

She remembered back to yesterday morning, trying to pinpoint the reason why.

She had driven up to the school. She saw Mike and Eric and started flirting with them, but she was able to recognise this wasn't her. She started to flirt with them before she got distracted – with Edward Cullen.

She thought deeply about the moment she had noticed Edward. Somehow she knew he was the cause of her lapse in concentration, in regard to the heat. She just knew it.

Charlie started to grumble as he began his morning routine. His footsteps indicated that he was heading straight to her room; no doubt he was concerned that she had a fever or some other related illness. He opened the door and Bella closed her eyes again, pretending to be fast asleep. He tiptoed over to her as quietly as he could, pausing a little as the floor boards creaked under his weight. When he reached her, he placed the back of his hand on her forehead, trying to gauge if she was still hot. He allowed her to continuing sleeping longer. He carefully backed out of her room and softly shut her bedroom door behind him.

Bella heard him continue on his morning routine and go down the stairs. Her eyes snapped back open.

She needed something… someone to relieve the heat that was festering inside her body. She needed Edward… desperately. She never wanted any human so badly before. If he was human, that is. She had to get out of here and track him down and jump him!

_No! _She squeezed her eyes shut to get rid of her thoughts. Another part of her mind, the logical part, told her that she should stay here. It was a mind over matter kind of thing. She hoped her mind will prevail yet again for her this time, though the stakes were higher than previous heats. For some reason Edward's presence only heightened the effects of her heat. It made it ten times worse once she had seen him. It was only lucky, in a way, that yesterday the car crash happened and she managed to get distracted enough performing first aid on Tyler. Once more she could thank her Manticore training for that! She snorted at the thought.

Bella had gotten her first heat towards the end of her thirteen year. It was a scary experience, going through something like that with nobody to help her. She realised soon enough that it wasn't something an Ordinary had to go through - that they only had their period and bleed every month. She went through something she considered much, much worse. When she had her heat periods, her state of mind altered and desperately wanted her to seek out somebody to mate with. A scary thing for a thirteen year old to go through, that's for sure. But, she had managed to reign herself back in and lock herself in her room before any damage was done. She was extremely thankful for that. She cringed at what could have happened during that period.

Then she discovered it happened four months later and another four months after that. It happened three times a year. Three times a year she had to lock herself away from society. Three times a year she had a mental battle with herself to stay locked inside her bedroom and not to allow herself to get out. It wasn't very pretty. She usually had many cold showers or ice baths to cool herself down during that time.

Bella eventually heard an engine start and Charlie's police car take off, out of the driveway and onto the road. She was relieved he had gone. She could now take a cold shower.

A few hours later, Bella sat on the edge of the couch in the living room, staring blankly at the television. She had hoped some daytime TV would distract her enough to get her mind off her situation. However, she had underestimated the extreme boredom of watching daytime TV.

Bella glanced around the room in desperation, hoping to find something to distract her. The sight of snow falling softly to the ground outside drew her attention to the window.

Her eyes lightened as she came up with a plan. The snow might help her relieve some of the heat.

With only a brown tank top and light brown three-quarter pants, she made her way past the backyard and into the forest beyond. She continued walking along an unused path until she came to a clearing about half a mile in.

Bella sighed in absolute relief as she settled, laying down in the snow. She looked up as more snow softly drizzled down, covering her body. The snow was helping relieve some of the heat. It felt extremely good.

She lay there for what must have been only been fifteen minutes, when she heard some very faint footsteps that were almost undetectable. She raised her head from the snow to see who was approaching.

It was Edward, with a very concerned expression on his face. Clearly, he was worried about her. She must have looked a little stupid, allowing herself to be buried in the very freezing snow.

She groaned, audibly. Edward's face twisted showing even more confusion.

_Great_, she thought sarcastically. Just when she hoped to get away from the object of her desire, he just had to show up.

"Bella," he called, a little frenzied. "What are you doing? You could get hypothermia!"

Edward gently, yet quickly and somehow forcibly, gripped her elbow and pulled her up and onto her feet. The touch sent her body on flames again, undoing all her hard work to cool down.

"Thanks," she couldn't help but mutter sarcastically.

"I'm taking you to see Carlisle," Edward stated, and began dragging her to his Volvo. Bella could see the silver car parked on the curb of the street, near her truck. Bella pulled her elbow back, trying to dislodge him, but found she couldn't. It furthered her suspicions that he wasn't an Ordinary and possibly not even human at all. _If an X5 couldn't shake him off, then what the heck was he?_ She wondered.

She had to admit, his chilly hand on hers felt very nice… lovely, even. If only it could lead to more…

"Put this on!" Edward ordered, interrupting her train of thoughts. He took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. She placed her arms in the jacket a little reluctantly. After all, it wouldn't help.

Edward got her into the passenger side and buckled her in.

"I'm not a little kid," Bella protested, but it was feeble. Edward didn't budge. He got into the car and quickly drove off. He turned up the heater all the way.

"I'm okay, Edward," Bella insisted. "Or, I will be once you and I get closer…" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"You're delirious," Edward announced with a frown.

"No," Bella disagreed. "Just hot. And you're cold. We could cancel each other out!"

They made it to the hospital in record time. _Carlisle must be a doctor then_, Bella thought in passing. Edward took her hand in his icy one, which felt extremely and unbelievably right and forced her through the entrance doors to the hospital.

Edward took her straight up the stairs, completely disregarding elevators like any normal person would use. They reached the second floor, and swiftly turned right and went down another hall until they reached the offices.

Edward stopped briefly in front of the door labelled: Dr. Carlisle Cullen, just long enough to reach for the door knob and open it.

Carlisle looked up from his patient records when the two entered. He wore a white doctor's coat over a suit.

"Edward?" Carlisle questioned with a quick confused glance at her. The doctor frowned.

"I found her lying down in the snow. She might have hypothermia. She feels scalding hot," Edward answered the unspoken question. He looked pointedly as he finished speaking.

"I'm fine," Bella insisted yet again.

"Sure you are," Edward replied sarcastically.

"Well, if I'm not fine and you're so concerned, why didn't you check me into the hospital?" Bella asked, eyebrows raised.

"Because I knew you would escape at any given opportunity."

"How would you-?"

"Would you?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"Then that answers your question, does it not?" Edward asked.

"Only partly," Bella answered bitterly. Bella looked from Edward to Carlisle, who was watching the two. Amusement flickered across the doctor's face.

"I can check her in here, if you'd like," Carlisle suggested.

"I'm fine," Bella repeated.

"Then you won't mind if Carlisle make sure you're alright," Edward insisted.

"Actually-" Bella started to say.

"Great," Edward interrupted.

"Edward, I can't examine a patient unwillingly," Carlisle stated professionally.

"Exactly!" Bella exclaimed, brushing Edward off her, however reluctantly it was.

Edward looked down at her, eyes determined. Bella found she was losing herself in them quite quickly.

"Please, Bella," he breathed. His breath filtered to her and she breathed in deeply, taking in the quite intoxicating scent. He was dazzling her! And in her current state of mind, she had no choice but to allow it. Allow anything, in order to get closer to him.

Bella nodded her approval absently, her brown eyes never leaving Edward's topaz eyes.

"Edward," Carlisle reprimanded, face upheaved in disapproval.

"Carlisle, she assented," Edward said unapologetically.

"It's alright," Bella muttered. "I doubt Edward would let me go, anyway. Not that I mind," she added, winking at Edward.

Edward looked a little affronted by her behaviour. "Do you see Carlisle? She disorientated!"

"No," Bella disagreed. "I just have a slight fever. That's all. No biggie, really."

"Biggie?" Edward repeated.

"I like it," Bella giggled.

"You like it?" Edward asked, exchanging an undecipherable look with Carlisle.

Bella knew she wasn't helping her case, but she could help it, really. It all just came out. It was like she didn't have much control over her inhibitions. They were hanging on by a thread. A very loose one that sometimes slipped.

"I'll go get the necessary equipment, then," Carlisle said, looking between her and Edward again. It seemed to Bella that the two were communicating silently.

_Interesting._

Carlisle left, but returned before Bella could focus on Edward again.

"That was quick," Bella commented.

"It was close. In case of an emergency," Carlisle replied, as he got out the ear thermometer. As he placed the tip of the thermometer in her ear, she glanced at Edward.

"Why were you in the forest? I thought you were supposed to be at school," she asked him suspiciously.

"Bella, its Saturday. The weekend," Edward replied.

"Oh, right," she replied distracted by his eyes as he looked at her. "Forgot," she shrugged.

The thermometer beeped, and Carlisle pulled the device away.

"105 degrees," Carlisle murmured. Both he and Edward looked over at her in shock.

"You should be very sick in bed," Edward said.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm a lot tougher then that. Really," she insisted when she saw the incredulous looks on their faces.

"There is a lot more to me then you know," Bella said after some silence.

"What?" Edward asked curiously.

"It's a secret. I know you have one too," Bella said. She saw his mouth open to object she continued hurriedly, "I know you do, so don't lie." Carlisle and Edward exchanged looks again. "I'll tell if you tell me yours," Bella proposed.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Edward said instead.

Bella face fell, though she knew it turned out alright. She wasn't going to reveal hers, but she was insanely curious as to what their secret was. Carlisle was in on it to, she now knew that much.

"Look," she said tiredly. She worn from the day and her heat was still getting to her. She didn't know how much longer she could resist as it is. _Mind over matter_, she reminded herself. "Why don't I go home and rest? I don't want any tests run or anything here anyway. And you can't do it without my consent anyway, which I won't give. Not for anything," Bella added the last part, looking directly at Edward.

Carlisle looked at Edward.

"Fine," Edward replied really softly, his lips barely moving.

"Excellent," Bella perked up a little.

Carlisle and Edward refocused their attention back to her.

"Wait… you heard that?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Bella answered.

Carlisle looked like he was studying her. Bella didn't like the renewed attention at all.

"Nothing," Edward said.

"Interesting," Carlisle murmured. It was to himself, Bella was sure, but she couldn't help but feel like a lab rat in front of him. It brought back unpleasant memories.

"Look," Bella said simply. "I've got really good hearing. Now I'm going. I'll walk back to my house if I have to," she said with an air of finality. She walked out the door, never glancing back at the flabbergasted Cullens' she left in the room.

She made it to the hospital reception area when Edward caught up with her.

"I'm not letting you walk home alone." Edward said in answer to her unspoken question.

"Okay then," she relented.

The drive back to Bella house was silent. Edward looked contemplative and Bella couldn't resist glancing up at him. She was resisting the urge to take off her seatbelt and move closer… like into his lap closer. And, it took all of her will not to.

_It will be over soon… it will be over soon… it will be over soon_, Bella began to chant, in order to get herself through the drive.

Edward stopped the vehicle in the driveway of her house. "Will you be alright getting inside your house?"

As soon as he had said that, scenarios immediately sprang to mind of how he would help her. She would lead him up to her bedroom, close the door after he goes in. Then, she would lure him onto the bed and…

"Er… Yes, thank-you," she blinked, withdrawing from her heat-induced daydream as she realised he was waiting for her answer. "I'll be fine. Thanks for your concern. Goodbye, now," she said quickly, before she changed her mind. She rushed out of the car and into her home. She quickly locked herself into her bedroom, holding her breath until she heard the Volvo leave. When she did, she let out a huge sigh of relief.

Bella sat on her bed, exhausted. She was absolutely mortified that she had some sort of obsession with Edward, especially since she did flirt with Edward in front of his on father.

She flipped around onto her stomach and groaned into her pillow.

How could her life get so complicated!

Not to mention, the Cullens' now knew that something was different about her, and they knew that she knew that there was something different about them too.

At least she had until the morning after tomorrow to work it all out and come up with a plan of action.

Until then, she would stay indoors and get through the rest of her heat.

* * *

Feedback is appreciated. Thanks for all the reviews so far!

Please feel free to visit my livejournal. I will be posting chapter progress updates, information, sneak peaks for upcoming chapters and the occasional outtake. The link is on my profile.

If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to leave a review/PM.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	7. Ch6: Avoidance

**Title: Twilight Soldier  
****Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Dark Angel or Twilight.  
**Summary:** Dark Angel/ Twilight Crossover. _X5 Bella/Edward. No Pulse. After escaping the harsh treatment at the hands of a secret government organisation known as Manticore, X5-472 has tried to settle into life as an Ordinary with varying degrees of success. Going by the name Bella, which was given to her by the CO of her unit, Zack, she comes across the Swan family and is soon adopted by them.  
Years later, after an Eyes Only broadcast revealing the possibility of her location being compromised, she decides to go to a small town called Forks. There, she meets Edward Cullen. They both have their seeming impossible secrets, but that doesn't stop them from being drawn to each other. However, when Bella's past finally begins to catch up with her after ten years on the run, she finds that her life just got even more complicated.  
_**Author's Note: **NaNoWriMo 2009 Entry. It is set during season one of Dark Angel. This chapter is not beta'd. I will repost it once it is. This is my first venture into a romance story, so feedback is appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Avoidance**

It took Bella two days to recover from the heat and just to be sure, she also took an extra day was still a mortified that she acted the way she did when she was with Edward, especially since she behaved that way in front of his father as well.

However, she now also had a major problem - Edward, Carlisle and probably their entire family know that something is different about her. And they knew that she, at the very least, suspected that there is something different about them, too.

After much deliberation - which she had plenty of time to do - she decided she would just avoid him at school. It was getting a little too close for comfort. She wasn't in control of the situation - there were too many variables. It meant that a great deal of mistakes could be made which may lead to Manticore finding her trail.

She had to regain control.

Charlie saw her off for school, asking her if she was alright. She had replied with the affirmative, and that was the end of their morning conversation.

She arrived early to school. There were only a few cars in the parking lot. She climbed up a large tree by the perimeter of the grounds, waiting for school to start. It had a good vantage point and oversaw the parking lot and all the students arriving.

It gave her ample time to think.

Her thoughts lately had been consumed by Edward. She couldn't quite figure out what exactly he was. He wasn't from Manticore, as he lacked the subsequent barcode on the back of his neck. And Bella doubted that the rest of his family had them, either.

_If he wasn't from Manticore then perhaps he was from a rival organisation, _she thought. It would have to be from another country. She doubted, especially with the money involved, that the U.S. government would authorise two operations alongside each other, but that still doesn't explain why they would be at a school. Why would they be sent on an undercover mission in a small town like Forks? It couldn't be for her and there would be no reason why they would suspect her being from Manticore. _Maybe now_, she would admit, however they arrived a while before she did, which didn't make sense for that particular line of theory.

Then there was that unexplainable connection that her and Edward seemed to share. Well, Bella hoped Edward was able to feel it as well. She didn't want to be crazy. It was like a hot electrical pulse would shoot through her arm and her entire body. It made her feel warm… safe… and dare she say it, even content. Why did he draw out all these emotions? Bella hadn't felt this way since… well, ever. Manticore made sure of that.

Regardless, she was no closer to figuring out the Cullens.

As the time went on, drawing closer to the start of another school day, more students arrived. They went about their day as they always did, content with the familiarity of their routine. They talked with their same circles of friends, they went to their same classes, and same well, nearly everything. They were ignorant of the true trials and secrets of the world, and as such they were also carefree and unburdened. Ignorance truly is bliss. Bella certainly never had the opportunity to live a carefree, unburdened life. And because of that, in some way she envied their life.

_Well, at least to some extent_, she admitted. When she thought more deeply about it, she doubted she would trade burden for ignorance. It could get her killed, without ever knowing what attacked her. There were both pros and cons of being human, just like there were pros and cons of being a transgenic. Bella just had to live life to the best of her abilities with whatever it dished out at her.

At the conclusion of her epiphany, the first bell rang. _Great timing. _Bella jumped down from the tree branch she had perched herself on and joined the massing crowd of students, keeping her head down and trying to fit it in. It worked. She had resolved to ignore and avoid Edward. It would be best that their secrets didn't mesh. For both their sakes. One major secret seemed bad enough.

* * *

The avoiding worked pretty well - for the first half of the day. Mostly because they didn't have any classes together and were most likely on opposite ends of the school (she hoped, anyway).

Then lunch time came.

Bella got into the line at the cafeteria, intent on buying her food. She forced herself not to even look in the general direction of the Cullen table, as she began calling it. She managed to get her own table again and set herself down so that her back was to the Cullens', even though her instincts told her not to position herself with her back to a potential enemy. She steadily ignored that instinct. She could practically feel Edward's eyes bearing down on her back as soon as she sat down.

She'd finished her lunch when a loud chuckle sounded from the direction of the Cullen's. Automatically, she moved in her seat in order to see what all the commotion was. Her eyes locked with Edward's. She had just caught him staring at her. How long had he been looking at her?

_The whole time, probably_, she mused. She didn't know how she felt at that.

She quickly glanced over at the rest of the teenagers at Edward's table before turning back. She deduced that the muscular guy was the source of the laughter. And by the smirks and smiles on the others' faces, they found the situation, whatever it was, amusing as well. Bella had missed finding out why, because she was so focused on trying not to turn her head back to look at Edward.

The bell rang for biology, and Bella swiftly rose from her seat and put her rubbish in the bin and her tray on the designated pile. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Edward's lips barely moving. He was talking to Alice, who wasn't saying anything at all. Bella strained her hearing but try as she might, she couldn't her anything. She was too far away.

Biology passed very slowly. They were taking notes, so Bella was able to use that as an excuse not to talk to him. She could feel his eyes on her. One time she felt his eyes move off her, she looked up. He had an intrigued expression on his face. Bella looked back at her book quickly, noting that as soon as she did so she could feel his eyes once again on her. It was getting a little annoying, but Bella didn't say anything. When biology had finished, Bella was the first one out of the classroom this time.

Hopefully, Edward would get the message to leave her alone.

_Leave her alone_, she repeated softly to herself. She had been alone for ten years. The isolation was wearing her down. She was tired of it. Renee and Charlie had been great, sure, but she couldn't talk to them. Deep down, Bella knew she might be able to talk to Edward, who seemed to hold secrets that were perhaps similar to hers. She craved that kind of companionship and maybe that was why trying to separate herself from him was proving difficult.

After school, she passed Edward and his Volvo in the parking lot. She was proud that she was able to withstand the almost overpowering urge to glance at him.

Instead of heading home, however, she turned in the direction of the public library. Perhaps Forks had some reading material that she hadn't already read. If not, she could re-read her favourites. She signed up for the library with the librarian and received her library card. Browsing though the book shelves, she realised that perhaps she should have gone to Port Angeles instead, who would have a larger library. A bigger town would perhaps have more variety, as they would have better business. She made a mental note to go next week.

When the week was over, Bella breathed a huge sigh of relief. She had managed get through the week without so much as speaking to Edward Cullen. He seemed to take her hint and backed right off her as well. He didn't as much as look in her direction.

"Charlie, I'll be heading to Port Angeles tomorrow. I'm going to go to the library," Bella mentioned when he got home Friday night.

"Okay," Charlie nodded, turning his attention back to a sports game. "I'll be at Reztomorrow. Harry and I are going fishing. I'll be heading out early."

"I probably won't see you until tomorrow night then," Bella acknowledged.

When Saturday came, Bella headed out as soon as Charlie left. It took awhile in her truck, but Bella welcomed the opportunity to reflect.

Her thoughts, as they always seemed to do lately, turned once more to Edward. She was still unable to work out what he was. As Bella all but crossed out Manticore and other similar organisations, she was left hardly anything to go on. Lately, she had been thinking that he must be some sort of naturally evolved human, rather then a genetic experiment like her. It was bound to happen, she figured, though she knew it happened in centuries or thousands of years rather then the span of a few generations or however long with Edward.

At the Port Angeles' library, she once again signed up with the librarian and searched the shelves once more. It had more books then the library at Forks. She reached the science fiction section and for some reason she stopped to look at the books on the shelve shelf.

She picked up a book at random. Reading the blurb, she snorted at the similarities between their lives. They were both science experiments, the only difference being, she, thankfully, didn't have anything to set her apart from the Ordinaries. She replaced the book, continuing her search. With her right index finger she swept it across the spine of the books, searching for… something. She stopped when she came to _Interview with a Vampire_. She picked it up, intrigued. It wasn't one she had read before, despite its popularity.

She didn't know why this type of book appealed to her, but she would borrow it nonetheless. It would make for some reading material after all. That was what she came here for.

She continued searching along the various shelves, coming across the non-fiction section of the library. She had reached the science section. Her eyes swept over the books. None of them would be able to explain to her how she was made, how it was possible to successfully blend animal and human DNA. Nonetheless, it was still a topic that may prove useful in the future. She picked up a few books on different topics concerning biology. They probably wouldn't tell her anything new, but it was still worth a read.

When she left the public library, new books in hand, she looked up as she closed the door behind her. There, on the opposite side of the road, was Edward and Alice Cullen. What were they doing in Port Angeles, on the same street, at the same time as her? A coincidence? Somehow, she didn't think so. Were they following her? She scowled at the thought. Looking over her shoulder for Manticore was one thing, looking over her shoulder for them was another thing entirely. She was leaving them alone, mostly. They should extend the same curtsy to her! One would think that as etiquette.

Bella stormed back to her car, placing the books beside her on the passenger's seats, with her handbag.

If Edward didn't stop following her she would have to confront him about it. As she passed her two stalkers with her car, she glanced out of her side mirror. She saw Edward's angered expression and Alice's amused one. Why was he angry? Bella didn't do anything that could garner that type of response.

Just what was up with Edward and his family?

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews!

I'm not completely happy with this chapter, so I will most likely rewrite it - at least somewhat - in the future.

Please feel free to visit my livejournal. I will be posting chapter progress updates, information, sneak peaks for upcoming chapters and the occasional outtake. The link is on my profile.

If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to leave a review/PM.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	8. Ch7: Tremors

**Title: Twilight Soldier  
****Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Dark Angel or Twilight.  
**Summary:** Dark Angel/ Twilight Crossover. _X5 Bella/Edward. No Pulse. After escaping the harsh treatment at the hands of a secret government organisation known as Manticore, X5-472 has tried to settle into life as an Ordinary with varying degrees of success. Going by the name Bella, which was given to her by the CO of her unit, Zack, she comes across the Swan family and is soon adopted by them.  
Years later, after an Eyes Only broadcast revealing the possibility of her location being compromised, she decides to go to a small town called Forks. There, she meets Edward Cullen. They both have their seeming impossible secrets, but that doesn't stop them from being drawn to each other. However, when Bella's past finally begins to catch up with her after ten years on the run, she finds that her life just got even more complicated.  
_**Author's Note: **NaNoWriMo 2009 Entry. It is set during season one of Dark Angel. This chapter is not beta'd. I will repost it once it is. This is my first venture into a romance story, so feedback is appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Tremors**

Bella raced as fast as she could, zigzagging as she made her way through the trees. She could hear the engine of the snow mobiles rumble as they closed in on her position. She had to get to Zack and her siblings before Manticore got her. The image of Eva, dead and lying on the floor of the hallway in a pool of blood flashed before her eyes, urging her forward. Bella obeyed the urge and increased her speed. She soon neared the clearing that she knew Zack and her other siblings would be in.

But, just as she went over the hill and took in the scene before her she stopped, horrified.

Zack and the other were all sprawled across the forest floor. Manticore TAC soldiers hovered above them, guns aimed in case any were still alive. Bella could see the blood still seeping slowly out from under Zack's body, who was nearest.

The TAC soldier pressed a button on his ear piece and said, "We've got them. They've been eliminated." There was a slight pause and the soldier then answered, "No, there's one left. You were right. The X5 came straight to us."

Suddenly all the TAC soldiers turned to her. There was no emotion on their face, they were just doing their jobs as far as they were concerned. She had over a dozen guns aimed and ready to fire at their target – _her_. Bella span around, hoping to escape. There was no chance to, however, as a barrel of a gun was pointed right in her face. On the other end was Lydecker, a cruel smirk upturning his lips.

The slight pause that came next seemed the longest in her life.

The gun went off, the bullet escaping the confines of the barrel, hurling right at her. She never stood a chance…

Bella gasped, jerking violently at the intensity and vividness of her nightmare. She immediately sat up, bringing her legs out from the twisted blankets and allowing them to hover off the floor. She brought her hands to her face, trying to shake of her dream. It was her worst nightmare, seeing Zack and the rest of her siblings' dead, by Lydecker's order.

She needed some water. She needed to settle and calm her thoughts. Her throat was dry; probably form the intensity of the dream.

She glanced at her alarm clock beside her bed. _4:30am_ flashed across the face of the clock in bright red numbers. She released a small groan. She thought she would get some more sleep. For the past few days she hadn't been feeling like her normal self and wasn't sleeping too well. While it could be attributed to the nightmares, somehow she didn't think so.

A cool breeze swept through the room. Bella jumped to her feet.

She hadn't opened the window. Someone had been in her room. Bella took in a deep breath. A sweet, alluring scent filled her nostrils. Edward's scent. He had been in her room. _That stalker!_ she grumbled. He could be the reason why she had been waking up early - she must have instinctively sensed a disturbance in her surroundings. He must have forgotten to close the window before he left.

Bella walked up to the window, peering out into the forest, scrutinising it carefully. She switched to her night vision and extended her sight. Edward was nowhere to be seen.

Bella huffed and closed the window with both hands. She began to walk over to her door, intent on getting that drink, when her hands started shaking. She glanced at them in horror. She was getting the _shakes_.

As children, back at Manticore, when they began to get the beginnings of seizures, not knowing what they were, they called them '_The Shakes_'. After Jack had been dragged away from them after collapsing during inspection, Zack had ordered them to hide any signs of the seizures, for fear that whoever showed signs of it would also be taken away. It was what they were terrified of, especially after Jack died.

Bella walked over to her bed, shaking as she did so. The shaking gradually began to get worse. She sat on the edge of her bed and opened her bedside draw. The first draw held her Tryptophan pills. She grabbed the nearest bottle with a trembling hand and unscrewed the lid. It was empty. She cursed and tried another. Same thing. She chucked the bottles onto the floor as she tried for a third bottle. Opening it, she found that there were a few left. She sighed shakily in relief. It would hopefully do until the Pharmacy opened in the morning. She took them dry and laid back down on the bed, knowing she would never make it to the kitchen.

The tryptophan worked for a few hours, but after that she didn't need to wait long until the shaking go worse and she started seizing. Without her medications to make it bearable, she had one of the worse ones in awhile. All she could do was wait out the seizures until they stopped.

Inwardly, she berated herself for not picking up more medication. How could she have been so stupid… so distracted! She knew just who was the cause of her distraction, too. The bronze-haired, velvety voice, sweat scented and possibly advanced human!

It took a few hours for her seizure to subside a little, but she was left shaking. She was in a sort of half-doze during that time. An hour after she heard Charlie leave, she managed to get herself up carefully. She cautiously manoeuvred her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed her truck keys hesitantly. Bella inwardly did a checklist of her body. Was she able enough to drive to the drugstore herself? The answer was yes, as she had too. Bella knew if she didn't get the Tryptophan she could slip into a coma and die.

But first, she raided the fridge for milk. After gulping down all the milk, she made it outside to her truck. She drove carefully and more slowly then she normally would. Finally she made it to the drugstore. Bella stepped out of the cab and locked the door with relief that she made it so far without any incidences.

That is until she dropped her keys into the puddle because her hands were shaking too much. Bella leaned down intent on grabbing her keys and not at all steady, but before she could reach her hand out to pick up her keys, a pale hand quickly reached in and grabbed them instead. Bella looked up and let out a barely concealed sigh. Edward was leaning casually against her truck, her keys enclosed in his hand.

"What do you want?" Bella snapped, irritated. She was definitely not in the mood to deal with Edward today.

"Now, that is not a nice way to talk. I did pick up your keys," Edward answered in a light tone. He was holding her keys up.

"What do you want?" Bella repeated.

"How about a thank-you for starters?"

"Thank-you, then," Bella muttered quietly. Edward's amused grin widened.

"You're welcome," he said.

Bella reached out, her palm outstretched to grab her keys. Edward dropped them into her hand. She shakily closed her fingers over them and put them into her handbag. Edward watched her, concern written all over his face.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he murmured. He cautiously brought his hand up and enclosed it around her shaking one. "You're shaking," he commented.

Bella rolled her eyes, unable to help herself. "Way to state the obvious, Edward."

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked again.

It seemed he wouldn't let it go, so Bella no choice but to tell him something. "Sometimes I just get a little shaky, that's all. I can usually control it by meds. I just ran out today."

"You should be more careful then." Edward hesitated a little. "I don't like to see you like this," he admitted.

"It's not a spectacular sight," Bella agreed, but ignored his remark. "I'm about to head into the pharmacy, so look, while I love to chat-"

"What is your medication called?" Edward interrupted.

"Tryptophan, why?" Bella answered automatically.

Edward took off before he answered her. Bella huffed in irritation as he left rudely, without finishing his conversation. Bella couldn't dwell on it though, she had more important things on her mind - like getting her medication before the seizures started getting worse and before someone decides to take her to the hospital for unnecessary and unwanted tests. Bella cautiously began her walk to the pharmacy.

She only had taken a few steps forward - and a couple of feet from her car - when Edward appeared again. He had a paper bag in his hand, with _Forks Pharmacy_ written on the front of it. It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was.

"Edward," Bella said, her tone dripped disapproval. "Is that I think it is?"

"It depends on what you think it is," Edward replied.

Bella wasn't in the mood for it. Her forehead creased. "Edward," she reproached.

Edward opened the bag, taking the sticky-tape off that held it together. He reached his hand in and pulled quite a large bottle of Tryptophan out of it. Bella knew that was the biggest bottle that could be brought. Bella glanced at what should now be an empty bag, to see the signs of another bottle.

"How many did you buy?" Bella demanded.

"A few," Edward admitted.

Bella mentally calculated the cost of at least four of the largest bottles of Tryptophan, as she pulled her purse out from her bag. Edward moved, suddenly beside her. He placed a hand on hers.

"Don't worry about it," he said softly. "It doesn't matter about the money."

"I can pay for it myself. I'm not helpless." Bella wasn't going to let the matter go that lightly.

"I know. Let me do this for you," Edward insisted.

_He was stubborn_, Bella thought narrowing her eyes a little, _but I am too_.

"No," was all she said.

"No?" Edward said, confused.

"No," Bella repeated. "I'm not taking those off you. I'm buying some myself." Bella continued her walk to the pharmacy. Edward walked alongside her.

"You don't have to do this," he told her.

"Yes, I do."

"You don't have to prove anything. I know you can pay for them yourself."

"So, you'll let me pay for them, then?" Bella stopped, turning to him.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. It was implied."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"For it to be implied, means I had to have implied it myself. I didn't, so it wasn't implied," Edward argued.

"Yes it was."

"No… are we seriously having this conversation?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"It looks like we are." Bella refused to change the topic. She knew she sounded like a little kid, but at this point she needed some pills, preferably ones that she had brought herself.

"You are so… infuriatingly stubborn."

"Thanks a lot," Bella replied.

"I didn't mean it like that," Edward said, tone apologetic.

"Yes, you did. And for the record, you're pretty stubborn yourself, you know," Bella said. She turned away from him and continued walking to the drugstore. She didn't get very far. Her shaking came back full force and she stumbled, collapsing.

Before she could hit the ground, Edward caught her.

"Th-th-thank-you," Bella stammered.

"What can I do to help?" Edward said quickly.

"T-t-the p-pills."

"How many?"

"Several," Bella answered. Edward hesitated, causing Bella to realise that he must know that several could be dangerous. "T-trust me." She added.

Edward obeyed and quickly unscrewed the lid of one bottle and took out four pills. He placed them in her mouth. Bella swallowed them down in one go. Her hands fell back to her sides as she closed her eyes, worn out. She felt Edward gently pick her up.

"Come on, I'll take you home. You need rest."

"I can get home myself," Bella moaned, her eyes still shut. "W-what about y-y-your classes?"

"It's healthy to ditch," Edward answered. "Besides, you're exhausted. I want to help you."

"T-t-t-hank y-y-ou," Bella yawned.

"Go to sleep," Edward ordered. His voice sounded far away. "I'll take care of you."

Bella felt him buckle her into a car. His car by the smell of it. She felt his cool hand stroke her face gently. "Sleep well," he whispered. Bella obeyed. She drifted off, comforted by his voice and sweet scent.

* * *

Bella woke up a little disorientated. She pulled the blanket off and sat up, bewildered. As her eyes adjusted she took in the familiar surroundings of her room.

A loud chuckle reached her ears and Bella turned to the noise. It was Edward. He was leaning against the wall, near the window.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"You seem better," he commented lightly. "You told me to stay," he answered after a moment, pushing off against the wall. He approached her carefully.

"No I didn't," Bella shook her head. She would have remembered at least _that_.

"You were a little out of it at the time. You were conscious a few times and I helped you take some more pills," he continued, gesturing with his right hand to the bottle of pills on her bedside table. One of the bottles clearly had pills missing. "I was worried about you. I nearly called Carlisle," he admitted.

Bella shrugged. "It's nothing to get worried about. It happens from time to time. I usually have the pills beside me… but I ran out."

Edward nodded. Bella felt that he was more worried then he let on. She was oddly… comforted at the thought, though she didn't quite know why.

"Thank-you Edward," Bella told him sincerely.

"You're welcome," he replied. He hesitated, glancing around the room. "I will go now."

"No, don't… please stay," Bella blurted out without thinking.

Edward stopped heading to the door. The confusion was evident on his face. "You want me to stay?" he asked in disbelief, especially given her earlier statement about him staying.

"Well, why not," Bella shrugged. "You helped me. We could talk."

"Chief Swan?"

Bella glanced at the clock. It was 17:30 hours. "Charlie is working late shift tonight. He won't be home until early morning."

Edward hesitated.

"Please," Bella said, hoping she didn't sound like she was begging. She was tired of trying to stay away from him. It wasn't working. It was like they were drawn to each other.

"… okay," Edward finally caved.

"Great!" Bella exclaimed. She patted the bed beside her. "You don't have to stand. You can sit, you know."

"Are you… okay with that?" Edward asked.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have asked."

"I cannot argue with that logic," Edward said moving to sit on the very edge and at the end of the bed.

"No you can't," Bella agreed.

There were several minutes of silence, until Edward finally said, "You were avoiding me. Why the sudden change?"

"It wasn't working very well," Bella answered. "I don't want to stay away from you and now it seems I can't. And I'm usually good at stuff like that, too."

"I know what you mean," Edward muttered. "I'm tired of staying away from you too, Bella," he continued louder.

Bella grinned at Edward. It seemed like they were on the same level. Edward returned the grin.

"Though," he said after a moment. "It would be more… _prudent_ for you not to be my friend."

"Funny," Bella laughed at his statement. "I could say the same thing."

"What?" he frowned.

"I guess we could say that we're both dangerous."

"I am dangerous, Bella. More then you could probably understand. More then you could ever know."

"I doubt that," she said. "Lets chalk it up to us both having our own secrets," Bella added, seeing Edward open his mouth to protest.

"Alright."

"So are we friends now?" Bella couldn't help but ask.

"Friends…," he mused, dubious. There was a slight ring of hesitation in his voice, like he was weighing up the consequences of it.

"Or not," Bella muttered, unable to keep the slightest edge of disappointment out of her voice.

He grinned suddenly, though it held warning with it, which Bella would undoubtedly ignore. "Well, we can try, I suppose. But I'm warning you now that I'm not a good friend for you."

"You say that a lot," she noted.

"Well, if you are smart, you'll stay away from me."

Bella frowned. "I think you've got it wrong," she announced.

"What makes you think that?" Edward prompted, this time he was the one frowning.

"I think you can be dangerous, yes, but not to me."

"Oh?"

Bella nodded. "Yes," she said, unwilling to comment further. "And I like to think we're friends. And I pretty sure you do to."

"And you're sure about that?" he questioned dubiously.

"Absolutely," Bella confirmed, serious.

"Then friends sounds about right to me," Edward finally agreed. Bella smiled widely. He was perhaps her first true friend outside of her siblings. It was a good feeling. She felt a pleasant warmth at his agreement.

"What are you thinking?" he asked curiously.

"That as friends, we should get to know each other," Bella declared.

"How?"

"A Q&A session. Though, we reserve the right to not answer if the questions is too personal or some other reason." Bella added the last sentence in particular. The questions were bound to get a little personal. She didn't want to talk about anything remotely related to Manticore. She had to be careful she didn't inadvertently reveal something either. She was starting to found Edward very easy to talk to.

"I'll start," Edward said. "Favourite colour?" he asked.

"Hard one," Bella said.

"Why is that?"

"Complicated."

"I think I can keep up."

"And personal," Bella added. Edward's mouth formed a 'O'. "But I can still answer your question. I like just about all the colours. Except the neutral colours," she continued, frowning. "I don't like black, white and gray. Colour, though, they each have their own individual beauty. They have a place in the world. They bring light to it and make the world bright and wonderful. It represents… freedom," she trailed off wistfully.

She looked up at Edward horrified that she may have revealed a little much – definitely more then she had wanted to, certainly. He was deep in thought.

"You're right," he said after a moment. "They are beautiful and free."

"My turn," Bella said. "So, Alice is your sister?"

Edward didn't speak for a moment. Bella could tell that he was trying to formulate a response without revealing too much. She felt that she probably should have stuck with an easier question and a non-personal one. This was clearly a little delicate.

"If you want, I could ask another," Bella started to say.

"No, it's alright," Edward said after a moment. "You've meet Carlisle, Esme and Alice. My adoptive father, mother and sister respectively."

"You're adopted too?" Bella couldn't help but clarify. She didn't know that.

"I thought somebody would have told you by now."

"I don't have any friends here."

"That is not what I expected of a teenager."

Bella shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm no ordinary teenager."

Edward nodded. "I've noticed."

"Sorry," Bella said about her interruption. "You can continue." She didn't like where that part of the conversation was headed, although she couldn't help but note how he worded that. _She was not what he expected of a teenager_. Wasn't he a teenager himself? Bella frowned inwardly. She would store that detail away from later.

"I also have an adoptive brother, Emmett, and two adoptive cousins, Rosalie and Jasper Hale."

"Which one is which?" Bella asked so that she could place the names.

"Rosalie and Jasper both have blond hair. Emmett has the curly hair," Edward answered simply.

"Right," Bella said, cataloguing that to memory.

Bella and Edward traded more questions back and forth. Bella found that she was greatly enjoying herself. And, she was right - Edward was very easy to talk to. For once in her life, Bella wanted something more out of their new friendship, though she wouldn't let herself think any more of that line of thought. They both had too many secrets, after all.

"I'vegot to go," Edward said suddenly, getting of from his seat on her bed. "Chief Swan will be home soon." Bella nodded, surprised that they had talked so long. She stifled a yawn.

"And I've kept you up, when you've obviously needed rest," Edward said, noting her action. His voice thick with concern. He reached out his hand and hesitantly cupped her face. Bella could tell that he was blaming himself.

"Don't do that," she said.

"Do what?" he replied, letting his hand fall from her face and back down to his side.

"Blame yourself. It was my fault," Bella said with a tone of authority.

Edward didn't answer.

"I'll probably stay home tomorrow. I have to get Charlie to give me a ride back to my truck anyway," Bella said matter-of-factly.

"I will bring your truck here tomorrow," Edward promised.

"You don't have to," Bella started to protest.

"I know. But I want to. It's my fault it's out there."

"No it isn't. You did the right thing, taking me home. I don't think that I would have been able to make it home myself," Bella admitted softly.

"Then, I'm glad I was able to help," Edward said as equally soft. "Good night, Bella. Sleep well."

"You too," Bella yawned.

Edward smirked, finding something funny, though Bella was too tired to try to figure out what. Bella drifted off to sleep, comforted by the smell of Edward that now permeated strongly in her room. She smiled. She vaguely heard her window snap shut before darkness consumed her and she fell asleep.

* * *

Feedback is appreciated. Thanks for all the reviews so far!

Please feel free to visit my livejournal. I will be posting chapter progress updates, information, sneak peeks for upcoming chapters and the occasional outtake. The link is on my profile.

If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to leave a review/PM.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	9. Ch8: Jacob Black

**Title: Twilight Soldier  
****Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Dark Angel or Twilight.  
**Summary:** Dark Angel/ Twilight Crossover. _X5 Bella/Edward. No Pulse. After escaping the harsh treatment at the hands of a secret government organisation known as Manticore, X5-472 has tried to settle into life as an Ordinary with varying degrees of success. Going by the name Bella, which was given to her by the CO of her unit, Zack, she comes across the Swan family and is soon adopted by them.  
Years later, after an Eyes Only broadcast revealing the possibility of her location being compromised, she decides to go to a small town called Forks. There, she meets Edward Cullen. They both have their seeming impossible secrets, but that doesn't stop them from being drawn to each other. However, when Bella's past finally begins to catch up with her after ten years on the run, she finds that her life just got even more complicated.  
_**Author's Note: **NaNoWriMo 2009 Entry. It is set during season one of Dark Angel. This chapter is not beta'd. I will repost it once it is. This is my first venture into a romance story, so feedback is appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Jacob Black**

She rested for most of the next day following her and Edward's Q&A session. When she woke up in the middle of the afternoon, she looked out her window overlooking the driveway and saw that Edward had been true to his word and brought her truck back from outside the Pharmacy. She was a little disappointed that he didn't come in and say hello. She knew he was quite capable of breaking into her room. Bella sighed, realising that he would probably have still felt a little guilty keeping her up late last night talking when she should be getting some rest.

All the rest she did receive made her feel a lot better. The seizures seemed to have ceased which was good as well. Bella let out a deep yawn, stretching her back not unlike a cat would, which was testament of her feline DNA.

Suddenly, her stomach grumbled, causing her to become aware that she hadn't eaten since the seizures started. While she normally could go without food for quite awhile, in the weakened state she was in at the moment, going without food would be a little too detrimental to her tastes. She quickly prepared herself a meal in the kitchen to cater to her hunger.

After she had eaten a decent amount of food, and took some of her the pills, she settled down on the couch to watch some movies. The original Romeo and Juliet film was one of her favourites. She quite lazily enjoyed watching the screen as she wrapped a cream coloured blanket around her.

When the end credits rolled, Charlie arrived home. She looked up as he opened the front door, stepping inside.

"Bella? You stayed home today," Charlie's face revealed his worry. The Swans' had known she had some medical conditions, but she didn't reveal too much about the cause of her seizures.

They knew her… ailment wasn't serious enough to warrant extreme attention. Bella had told them that the Tryptophan was more for helping her sleep then keeping her seizures in check, which was usually what Tryptophan supplements were used for by the Ordinaries. She had only let Renee and Charlie know about the smaller shakes she could get and she told them they were hardly life threatening. When she experienced the more intense seizure, she hid them. At least long enough to be able to settle down in her room undisturbed. She'd had to lie to keep them from getting suspicious and she didn't hesitate in doing so.

"Just some shaking, Charlie. It's passed now," Bella said unconcerned.

Charlie looked relieved. "Are you taking tomorrow off as well? I will call the school for you," he offered.

"I'll see how I go," Bella replied vaguely. There was no set time frame to the seizures, so she didn't know exactly when she'll recover.

Charlie nodded and there was some awkward silence while Charlie placed is keys on the hook.

When Charlie came back to the kitchen to get a drink, he said, "My friend, Billy Black and his son Jacob are coming around tonight to watch a game."

Bella shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't mind, if that's what you're asking."

"Oh, good." Charlie moved back around the kitchen table to the lounge room. He settled into the chair. Bella knew he was thinking about what to say and let him do so. "I told them all about you. They want to meet you." She nodded in response.

Bella and Charlie chose to wait for their guests in silence. Bella took the opportunity to continue reading the vampire book she'd gotten from the library. It was definitely an interesting read and she was soon absorbed in hour went by quickly; Bella heard the engine of an old truck from down the road. She listened as the engine sound grew closer until finally they pulled up outside the house. Charlie got up off his seat and opened the door. Bella followed him leisurely after bookmarking the page she was up to and placing the novel on the table.

The boy, who Bella presumed to be Jacob from the way Charlie spoke, looked to be fifteen at the most. He had russet coloured skin and dark eyes. Bella could see the childish roundness receding from his chin. He had long, glossy black hair, pulled back by a rubber band.

Billy Black was confined to a wheelchair. Bella remembered Charlie saying as such during the ride from Port Angeles to Forks when she first gotten here. She could certainly see the resemblance between the two.

Charlie and Jacob helped Billy out of the truck and into his wheelchair.

"Hello," Billy greeted when he saw her step outside and onto the front steps. "You must be Isabella, Charlie's daughter."

"Bella," she corrected automatically, with a customary friendly smile on her face. "And you must be Charlie's friends."

"Yes we are," Billy nodded. "Glad you're finally here, though. Charlie hasn't shut up about you since you told him you were coming."

"Keep exaggerating. I'll wheel you down the hill," Charlie joked.

"Right after I ram you in the ankles," Billy retorted, as he rolled forward. Charlie dodged, stepping to the side.

Bella walked forward, approaching the group. She disliked uncomfortable meetings such as these preferring to fade into the background wherever possible.

"How are you liking Forks?" Billy asked after he stopped his wheelchair. He had a kind smile on his face as he spoke.

"Forks is great." It was the truth. Though, she wouldn't admit out loud, Edward was the one that made the town great. She… connected with him in a way she'd never thought possible, especially since they've only just declared themselves friends.

"Good… good," Billy mumbled a little.

Awkward.

"Well, let's go inside," Charlie said after a moment's silence. He manoeuvred Billy's wheelchair around, facing the wheelchairs back to the stairs, before pulling the wheelchair up the front stairs, Bella noted, with the familiarity of the procedure to indicate that Charlie had done this many times. _They must be good friends then, _Bella remarked inwardly. Charlie seemed to be lonely at the best of times, so it was great to see that he had close friends.

Charlie and Billy both disappeared inside the house.

Then, it was just Jacob and her left outside.

"I'm Jacob," he said. Bella knew judging from his voice and his posture that he was attracted to her, although she couldn't say she returned it. Edward on the other hand… Bella sighed inwardly… they were almost perfect for one another, at least according to her unconscious self, if her heat was any indication.

"I know," Bella said. She realised how that must have sounded, so she continued hurriedly, "Charlie's told me a little about you."

"He did?" Jacob sounded hopeful.

"Only your names," Bella admitted.

"Oh."

The dreadful silence was back. "You go to school, right? How come I haven't see you at Forks High School?" she asked to restart the conversation again.

"Oh, I go to school on the Rez," Jacob answered.

"The Rez?" Bella asked.

"The Indian reservation at La Push."

"I didn't know that," Bella said.

"You should come see it, then! Long Beach is great!" Jacob's eyes lit up at the chance to invite her to spend some more time with him.

If he got over his infatuation with her, she felt like he could become a great friend – his enthusiasm was catching. She was trying not to become friends with anyone here, but it would be kind of hard if Billy Black is as close a friend of Charlie that Bella knew them to be. It meant Jacob would be coming around a lot. Bella reasoned she could allow just one friend here, beside Edward that is. She had to get him to stop flirting with her though, like she knew he was working up the courage to do.

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Yes, it does," Jacob said, grinning. His carefree nature was infectious. Bella found herself catching it and smiling. "Me and my friends go cliff diving."

"Cliff diving," Bella repeated, surprised that their parents would allow it. It didn't sound very safe.

Jacob must have caught on to her tone, "It's safe," he assured. "We do it all the time!"

"You're right," Bella found herself saying. "I think I would be interested in going sometime." It _had_ been a long time since she had done anything thrilling. She would be beyond capable of it, given her unique genetic advantages.

"Great!" Jacob exclaimed.

Bella was just about to head back inside, when Jacob turned to her truck. Bella recalled Charlie saying that it previously belonged to the Black's.

"It was your dad's, wasn't it?" Bella commented conversationally.

"Yeah," Jacob said. He walked over to the driver's door of the truck, looking over it like he was examining his own handiwork. She followed his gaze. That was when she noticed a piece of paper that was folded on the dashboard. Bella could take an educated guess as to who had placed it there. She hastily reached in the open window of the cab and grabbed it before Jacob could read it. She placed it into the pocket of her jacket. Jacob looked at her curiously, but Bella just shrugged, not wanting to comment on it.

"I rebuilt the engine myself," he suddenly announced, letting it go. He sounded really proud of himself.

"Did you? You did an excellent job," Bella praised. Jacob beamed at her and she smiled in response.

"Thanks," he said. "So, how did you like the truck?"

"It's perfect. It runs great."

"Yeah, but really slow," he laughed. "Don't try going over sixty."

"Can't say I've had to yet," Bella grinned back. "So you build cars?"

"When I have free time and the parts," he answered. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit?" he added jokingly.

"Sorry," she laughed. "If I do see one, though, I'll let you know."

"Cool. So," he paused a moment. "Are you interested in cars then?"

"I don't know much about them," Bella admitted. "But I love to learn new things, and just about anything I can, actually. The world has many great things to offer."

Jacob grinned widely. "I can teach you!" he exclaimed. Bella suspected that he was excited mainly for the chance to spend time with her. She would have to really dissuade him about the little crush he harboured for her.

"I would appreciate that," Bella smiled. She looked up and suggested, "We should go inside now. It's about to rain." Bella felt the temperature drop a few degrees.

Bella led the way inside, Jacob following closely behind. A few minutes after they did, the _pitter patter_ of the rain hitting the roof was heard.

"You were right," Jacob said.

"Though Forks does rain a lot," Bella commented. Jacob laughed, agreeing.

They went into the lounge room, sitting down on the couch. Charlie had taken the recliner and Billy had wheeled himself between the couch and the recliner. The boys were all staring at the TV. Bella looked lazily at baseball game for about fifteen minutes before she quietly excused herself to her room.

Bella sat on the bed and reached into her pocket where she had placed the note that she had seen on the dashboard of her truck. It was neatly folded in half. She opened it, revealing Edward's elegant script:

_Be safe. Sleep well and feel better._

* * *

Feedback is appreciated. Thanks for all the reviews so far!

Special thanks to Adipocere for the information on Tryptophan.

This will be the last update until December, as I'm participating in NaNoWriMo next month. I apologise in advance for such as big wait and thank you for being patient.

If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to leave a review/PM.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	10. Ch9: Conversations

**Title: Twilight Soldier  
Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Dark Angel or Twilight.  
**Summary:** Dark Angel/ Twilight Crossover. _X5 Bella/Edward. No Pulse. After escaping the harsh treatment at the hands of a secret government organisation known as Manticore, X5-472 has tried to settle into life as an Ordinary with varying degrees of success. Going by the name Bella, which was given to her by the CO of her unit, Zack, she comes across the Swan family and is soon adopted by them.  
Years later, after an Eyes Only broadcast revealing the possibility of her location being compromised, she decides to go to a small town called Forks. There, she meets Edward Cullen. They both have their seeming impossible secrets, but that doesn't stop them from being drawn to each other. However, when Bella's past finally begins to catch up with her after ten years on the run, she finds that her life just got even more complicated.  
_**Author's Note: **NaNoWriMo 2009 Entry. It is set during season one of Dark Angel. This chapter is not beta'd. I will repost it once it is.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Conversations**

Bella woke the next Monday to sun light creeping through the gap in the curtains. It was the first time that she has seen the sun since she arrived in Forks.

She went through her morning ritual, before she hoped into her truck and headed for school. She was a little eager for the chance to catch up with Edward. It was the first time since they talked and Edward helped her when she had the seizures.

Bella found herself surprisingly disappointed to find when she arrived in the student parking lot, that the distinctive Volvo was no where to be seen.

She trudged through the rest of the morning a little disheartened. On the way to lunch, Mike attempted to corner her and she allowed him to. She was curious to see what he wanted, until she realised that he probably thought she wanted to out with him when she was in heat and had flirted with him. She had to quickly dissuade his thoughts about that and get things back the way they were used to. That is, him not talking to her.

"H-hey Bella," Mike began nervously. Bella didn't answer and she saw Mike gulp hesitantly. "About the other day-"

"The other day was a big mistake," Bella interrupted harshly. Mike took an unconscious step backwards at her tone. She felt a little guilty about it, but she resolved that this needed to be done and gotten over with. "I wasn't…" she hesitated for a fraction of a second, trying to find the right words. "… myself. It was a mistake," she finally finished.

"O-oh, oh," Mike stuttered, surprise on his face. "I-I thought -"

"Sorry," Bella said, making sure she did not sound apologetic at all. Hopefully now Mike will get the idea and back off, so she wouldn't have to spell it out for him. "Excuse me, I want to go to lunch," she continued in clear dismissal.

"Oh, okay." He sounded a little confused.

Bella stepped to the side away from Mike and continued along her way to the cafeteria, leaving Mike speechless behind her. _It had to be done_; she reminded herself.

As soon as she stepped in the cafeteria, she automatically searched out the Cullen table. Much to her utter disappointed though, none of them where here. It seemed that they had all taken the day off. _Perhaps they were sick and it had spread to the entire family_, she reasoned. While Transgenics never got sick (other then heat and seizures), Bella saw Ordinaries getting sick all the time and all year round. Still, she could help the sinking disappointment as she sat down at her lunch table and opened the Big M she had brought.

In Biology, as Mr. Banner was talking about a subject that she already knew about, Bella kept glancing at the vacant seat beside her. Edward's seat. And for some unknown reason, loneliness swirled in the pit of her stomach. She closed her eyes, trying to get rid of it with some mental techniques adapted from her Manticore training. It didn't quite work and she opened her eyes and sighed.

The next day was worse. Bella arrived at school to find Edward's Volvo nowhere to be seen once again. She continued on with the day in a slight daze. As it reached lunch time, she decided to go outside and eat lunch on the tables on the grounds. She would enjoy yet another sunny day while she still could. Once again in Biology, she kept glancing at Edward's side of the table wondering why seeing it empty lead to feelings of loneliness. Why did Edward's presence comfort her so much that without it she felt bitter disappointment and even loneliness?

By Thursday it was getting better. Bella saw the Volvo parked neatly in its usual spot. She felt hope and excitement rise in her stomach at the thought of seeing Edward.

The first half of the day rushed by because of her anticipation in seeing Edward at lunch, and she was not disappointed. When she walked through the cafeteria doors after a small group of students, her eyes immediately went to the Cullen table. She nearly stopped. There were only four Cullen's there. _Where_ _was Edward? _She wondered briefly before she caught a glimpse of him in her peripheral vision. He was seated on her regular table and by himself.

Edward lifted his head and they locked eyes. He gestured for Bella to sit down in her regular seat and across from him.

Bella altered her direction from the food line to the table.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" Edward asked as she approached the table.

"This is a change," she commented as she sat down. Edward pushed his food tray over to her side of the table.

"Here, have this. I'm not hungry after all," Edward said, nodding to the food. He had a slight smile on his face. It was small enough that Bella almost didn't pick up on it. It was almost like the comment was some sort of inside joke.

_Interesting, _she remarked to herself.

Well, it wasn't good to waste such necessities as food. Bella had learned from the time she was still on the run, so she accepted his gesture without any complaints. "Thank-you."

"Don't mention it," he grinned, pleased that she had taken his offer of food.

"So why aren't you sitting with you family?" Bella wondered out loud.

"I liked our little conversation last week, Bella. It was then that I decided that if I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly," Edward admitted.

_That… didn't make sense_, Bella thought, frowning. _Why did he say that?_

"What do you mean?" Bella finally settled on asking, seeing that he wasn't going to say anything more. "And why do you think you're going to hell?" she asked curiously.

Edward looked a little surprised at her line of questioning. "Well," he said slowly, trying to gather his thoughts. "That is a long and complicated story."

"Something to do with your secret," Bella guessed.

"Yes," Edward said, glancing over at his siblings. Bella looked over as well. They were all looking at Edward and her, with varying levels of surprise and even anger on their faces.

"They don't like me," Bella acknowledged.

"Not that," Edward disagreed, his tone gentle and reassuring. "They think that you are getting too close to the secret."

Bella took a moment to process what he said, before replying. "That's a little funny, I was thinking the same thing." She smiled a little at that statement, which Edward returned with his own crooked smile. Bella found she quite enjoyed seeing his eyes light up with that smile.

"I was meaning to tell you," Bella began hesitantly.

"You can tell me," Edward encouraged when she paused.

"You know that a couple of weeks ago, with car accident?" Bella continued. Edward nodded, so she went on. "And afterwards I acted a little…" she trailed off trying to find the right words without seemingly giving anything away. Well, too much anyway.

"Strange?" Edward finished for her.

"Yeah, strange," Bella agreed. "I wanted to apologise to you. For the way I acted. I wasn't myself at all."

"Bella," Edward smiled. "You don't have to apologise. I was just worried about you."

"You were worried about me?" Bella said, surprised.

"You weren't acting like yourself," Edward explained, looking directly into her eyes. It made her stomach tingle at the intensity of the look he was giving her.

"No, I wasn't. It was just…" Bella hesitated a moment. "Hormones and stuff. Girl things. It was completely embarrassing." If Edward noticed her hesitation he didn't say or act on it, which Bella found to be a relief. She didn't want to have to reveal to him that it was yet another secret between them, although he probably could have guessed as much.

"I understand," Edward said sincerely.

"Great," Bella breathed in relief.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed with me, Bella." Edward said slowly. Bella nodded.

Edward was just about to say something else, when he suddenly frowned and looked behind Bella. She shifted as well, and followed his gaze. Alice had gotten up from her table and was walking with a spring-like step over to them. She had a smile on her face. Bella turned back to Edward. He had an annoyed look on his face, for what must be an upcoming interruption.

"Hi, Bella. How are you?" Alice inquired cheerfully, as she pulled out a chair next to Bella's and sat down beside her.

Bella couldn't help but look at Edward before she answered, "Great. You?"

"Lovely."

"Alice, what are you-" Edward started to ask before he was interrupted.

"We're going to be great friends, Bella. I just know it." Alice practically jumped in excitement. Bella was taken back at the passion in which she said the statement. Alice looked so sure of her statement, Bella felt inclined to believe her.

"If you say so," was all Bella could reply.

"I do," Alice chirped.

Bella nodded. "Alright. Friends then." Bella couldn't help but to agree.

Alice all but squealed in delight. "We have to go shopping!" Several heads turned in their direction, but Bella ignored them, focusing on the Cullen next to her.

Bella nodded having no choice but to nod in agreement, judging from Alice's tone.

"Alright, Alice. You've had you say. You can leave now," Edward huffed in annoyance.

Alice pouted. "Edward, you're no fun," the pixie said, before turning back to Bella. "We'll go in a few weeks."

"It's alright with me, I guess," Bella said, blinking at the sudden and surprising change in topic.

"Bye Bella," Alice farewelled, before heading back to the Cullen table. She grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him up, just as the bell signalling the end of lunch sounded.

Maybe it was the presence of Edward or maybe it was just is family as a whole, but she seemed like she might just reveal too much around them. It was a little unnerving. But Bella couldn't help but feel a sense of belonging with them for some reason. It was something she hadn't felt since she was with her siblings. She never knew that she craved the belonging and companionship before now. And Edward had brought that out of her.

"Are you coming?" Bella suddenly asked, realising that her and Edward were about the only ones left in the cafeteria. "We're going to be late."

"I'm not going to class today," he said simply.

"Why not?"

"It's healthy to ditch now and then," he stated.

"You've mentioned that before," she paused slightly. "I'd love to join you, but I've already missed so many classes already. Charlie would freak. In a small town like this, it'd probably get back to him," she sighed.

"I'll see you later then." Edward nodded

Bella returned the nod before getting up and heading to the classroom. A quick glance back to the table revealed that he hadn't moved an inch.

She made it to classroom before Mr. Banner but after everyone else. Her classmates were looking at her, whispering to each other about what happened during lunch, as she took her customary seat. She unnervingly stared back at them until they looked away.

Mr. Banner entered the room holding some cupboard boxes in his hand when she sat down. He set the boxes down on his table at the front.

"Okay, guys, I want you to all take one piece from the box," he said as he passed around the boxes. He took out some rubber gloves from his lab coat and placed them on his hands. An unsettling feeling rose in her stomach.

"The first is an indicator card and the second is a four-pronged applicator," Mr. Banner went on, explaining what each material was to the class, holding them up as he did so.

Bella realised that they would be doing blood typing today. She really should have gone with to mention she couldn't be going and bleeding, not with her type of blood. Who knew what kind of properties or anything would be different on the indicator raised a hand.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Mr. Banner, I've just realised that I've already done this lab before. Would I be able to use this class to catch up on the homework I've missed in the library. I already know my blood type," Bella added.

Mr. Banner nodded. "If you feel that you need to. I'll write you a note."

With a relieved sigh, Bella gathered her stuff and walked up to the teacher's desk, as Mr. Banner wrote her a pass. "Thank-you, sir," Bella said as he handed her the note.

She walked out the classroom and instead of heading to the library, she went in the direction of the student parking lot. There was no need to do any of the work, as she already done it what was probably a record amount of time.

She noticed that Edward was in his Volvo. He looked up as she stepped onto the asphalt parking lot. He looked confused for a moment, before he smiled. He got out of his Volvo, closed the door, leaning against it.

"Decided to ditch after all," he commented lightly.

"Yeah. You were right," she replied.

"I usually am – but about what in particular this time?"

"Modest too," she rolled her eyes before she answered, "Ditching in healthy."

"Why did you decide to ditch?" Edward asked, curiously.

"Blood typing," she answered simply.

"I thought you could handle blood?"

"I can. It's a long and complicated story."

"Part of your secret," Edward guessed as much as stated.

"Right in one," she confirmed.

Edward let it go, although she could tell his was still curious. She knew, like he did, that if she told him why there would be a certain expectation for him to tell his. Reciprocity and all.

"What did you want to do with your free period?" Edward asked after a moment.

"What were you doing before?"

Edward hesitated the slightest second before answering, "Listening to music."

"That's cool. We could do that."

Edward walked around with her to the passenger's side of the door and opened the door "Gentlemanly," Bella commented. She couldn't help but notice the flutter inside her stomach as he did that. Edward walked back around and got inside the driver's door.

"Are you cold? Would you like the heater on?" Edward asked, glancing at her as he placed the keys into the side of the steering wheel. Bella shook her head.

Edward turned the keys just enough to switch the radio on in the car. A piano piece started playing through the speakers. Bella was surprised to find that she recognised it.

"Clair de Lune?" she asked.

"You know Debussy?" Edward sounded surprised too.

"Not well," Bella admitted. "Renee used to play a lot of classical music around the house – I only know my favourites."

"It's one of my favourites, too," Edward replied softly.

Bella looked over and saw Edward staring out of the front windscreen, deep in thought. She stretched a little, getting comfortable in the nice light gray leather seat. She placed her hand out. It came into contact with Edward's and they both jumped a little in surprise.

The feeling of electricity made its way up through her arm. She almost gasped at its force.

"Sorry," Bella murmured. Edward nodded, staring at their hands together. It was then that Bella realised she hadn't taken her hand off his yet and quickly did so.

There was several minutes of surprisingly comfortable silence, before Edward spoke.

"How old are you Bella?" he asked.

"Eighteen," she responded.

"You don't seem eighteen." He sounded frustrated, as if it was some mystery that he couldn't work out. "Why is it your still a junior?" he was completely sincere.

Bella sighed. "You know I'm adopted." Edward nodded. "Well, the truth is that Renee and Charlie found me on the side of the road when I was eight. They took me in after that. I'm very grateful for that. It could have been a lot worse," she said, going off on a small tangent, but quickly backtracked to answer his original question. "So, I hadn't been to school before. I was tested into a grade." Though she played down her abilities when she did do the tests, but she wouldn't let him know that.

"I had run away with my siblings from an orphanage that wasn't very nice," Bella continued, unable to keep the anger out of her voice.

"Siblings?" Edward asked, softly.

"Not biologically. At least, not that I know of," Bella added as an afterthought. "We were in the same… dorm. We became close. So close that we viewed each other as siblings."

"What happened to them?" Edward's tone was very gentle. He took her hand and circled his thumb over the back of her hand gently. It was both comforting and soothing. She sighed at the lovely feeling.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "Zack, he was like a big brother - he was the one who told us we should run… escape. We all split up. I don't know if they're even alive," Bella's voice broke at the end. Edward squeezed her hand very gently.

"I'm sorry that had to happen to you," he whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry that you have had such a harsh life."

"Life isn't fair," Bella said, shrugging a little.

"I believe I _have_ heard that somewhere before," he agreed dryly. They both smiled at each other.

"Thanks for listening," Bella said.

"It was not a problem. I'm here is you need me. I want to help you Bella," he said.

"And I appreciate that Edward. I really do." Bella looked up into Edward's eyes and couldn't help but believe that everything would be alright, so long as they were together.

They stayed silent, mostly listening to music after Bella revelation. Edward never let go of her hand though, and Bella was glad about that. She liked them holding there hands. It felt… right.

Soon enough, though, it was time for the next class and Bella headed to gym as Edward went to his Spanish class. The rest of the day dragged by slowly and Bella wished she was with Edward again.

When school had finally finished, Bella waved goodbye to Edward, who was leaning against his Volvo waiting for his siblings. He waved back with his crooked smile. Bella felt the butterflies in her stomach start up again.

As Bella entered her home, she called Renee, realising that they hadn't spoken in awhile.

"Hey Renee," Bella greeted as her adoptive mother answered.

"_Bella! You haven't rang in awhile. How have you been? What's been going on?"_ Renee said quickly.

"I've been good, Renee. How's Phil?"

"Phil's working hard. We're looking around for a house to rent, in case it becomes permanent. You'd like Jacksonville, baby."

"Actually, Forks is kind of growing on me. I enjoy it here," Bella said.

There is a slight pause, before Renee said, "Could... a guy have something to do with that?"

Bella smiled, thinking of Edward. "Maybe…" she answered.

"Tell me everything! Jock? Indie? Bet he's smart. Is he smart?" Renee questioned excitedly. Bella could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Renee, we're just friends!" Bella exclaimed.

"Sure, Bella," Renee laughed. "I can hear it in your voice. You have a crush on him."

"No I don't," Bella denied.

"Well, does he make you heart beat faster and your stomach flutter?"

"Yes…" Bella admitted reluctantly.

"You do have a crush!" Renee said excitedly. "You're all grown up!"

"Renee," Bella said, embarrassed. "I've got to go," she continued. '_Before this gets any worse'_, she added silently.

"No way, we gotta talk boys. Promise you'll be safe!"

"I'll call you later, Renee," Bella said quickly and placed the phone back on the receiver before they could continue with their embarrassing conversation.

Could her adoptive mother be right? Bella wondered as she walked up the stairs and to her room. Did she have a crush on Edward?

She knew that Renee was right, at least to some extent. Her heart did beat faster around him and she did get butterflies in her stomach when he looked at her. When she was in heat she went straight to him as soon as she saw him, completely disregarding the other boys. Bella felt safe and comfortable around him and a sense of belonging and companionship. And most importantly, she felt like she could trust him enough to tell him all of her secrets.

It was all there, laid out in front of her. Every hint she needed in order to conclude that she, Bella Swan, _liked_ Edward Cullen.

* * *

Feedback is appreciated.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	11. Ch10: Intruder

**Title: Twilight Soldier  
Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Dark Angel or Twilight.  
**Summary:** Dark Angel/ Twilight Crossover. _X5 Bella/Edward. No Pulse. After escaping the harsh treatment at the hands of a secret government organisation known as Manticore, X5-472 has tried to settle into life as an Ordinary with varying degrees of success. Going by the name Bella, which was given to her by the CO of her unit, Zack, she comes across the Swan family and is soon adopted by them.  
Years later, after an Eyes Only broadcast revealing the possibility of her location being compromised, she decides to go to a small town called Forks. There, she meets Edward Cullen. They both have their seeming impossible secrets, but that doesn't stop them from being drawn to each other. However, when Bella's past finally begins to catch up with her after ten years on the run, she finds that her life just got even more complicated.  
_**Author's Note: **This chapter is not beta'd. I will repost it once it is.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Intruder**

A gun shot sounded from behind her, spurring Bella on faster. She dashed through the openings in the trees, her heart pounding wildly in fear. Images of her siblings lying on the cold, hard forest floor flashed before her eyes and she blinked back the tears that were threatening to flow. She couldn't be blinded by them, not now. Zack would have wanted her to continue to escape. Somehow she managed to escape the deadly massacre at the forest clearing. There were many TAC soldiers, who had turned their guns on her when she had entered the clearing. Something had stopped them, though. It was something that went too fast for even her enhanced eyesight. And whatever it was left them dead, laying unceremoniously on the slow, near her siblings.

She raced on, determined. In front her she could see her freedom – The Wire, as her unit mates called it – the fence that ran across the perimeter of the entire facility that she and her siblings were kept in. Behind her, she could hear the footsteps and the engines of the snowmobiles following the trail that she had left in the snow.

Once Bella got within a few feet of The Wire, she leapt onto it, starting to climb over. She didn't get very far, though. Manticore TAC soldiers had closed in on her. They sent out a tazer shot. It landed in the middle of her back, sending electrical pulses throughout her body. She was determined to withstand the intensity of the electricity and continued to climb up the fence, but soon she felt several more tazers land on her back. The sudden and sharp pain caused her fingers to lose grip of the fence. She fell through the air, landing in the snow with a small thud. She looked up at Lydecker who had closed the distance between them and saw that he had a cruel smirk on his face and her trembling form reflected in his eyes.

"You shouldn't have run, 472," Lydecker scolded cruelly, shaking is head in disappointment. He then turned to the TAC Leader next to him. "Terminate her. She's not even worth sending to the Nomilies."

Fear shot through Bella's body, not unlike the tazers earlier. She tried to move, but she couldn't, still weak from the tazer shots. She could only watch on in horror as the TAC Leader raised his handgun, aiming at her heart. His index finger hovered over the trigger, ready to pull it at any moment. The TAC Leader looked at Lydecker once more to confirm the order. Bella moved her gaze to Lydecker, too. She could only watch on as Lydecker nodded, the smirk still wide across his face. Heart pounding, adrenaline racing, Bella waited to hear the gunshot.

Seconds passed by, but there was still no movement.

Bella turned to the TAC leader, to see him sprawled out dead. Bella glanced back at Lydecker. He was staring at the TAC Leader in disbelief. He didn't know what was going on any more than she did.

After several moments, Lydecker finally sighed and reached for his sidearm. Still shaken from the tazers, Bella could only watch for a second time as she stared at the gun barrel, pointed at her heart. Before Lydecker fingers could even go near the trigger of the gun, his weapon disappeared right before their eyes. The movement was too fast for Bella to track. Lydecker stared at his empty hands, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You should not have tried to hurt Bella," a strangely familiar voice said from behind Lydecker.

"W-What?" Lydecker stuttered in surprise. "She's just a soldier. She's expendable." Lydecker turned around to face the figure.

Bella felt hope rise up in her chest as she looked passed Lydecker. The familiar face of Edward Cullen was staring down Lydecker, his face twisted in fury.

"Not to me," Edward said simply. As quick as a flash, Edward closed in on Lydecker and used his own hands to break his neck. Edward looked up at Bella. Their eyes locked and they stared at each other for several moments. Breaking the connection that they seemed to have, Bella glanced at the rapidly cooling body of Lydecker. Edward followed her gaze and let go, moving instead towards Bella. Without the support of Edward, Lydecker's now lifeless body collapsed onto the snow-covered ground.

"Bella," Edward said softly. "My Bella." Bella's heart swelled in acceptance of Edward's possessive statement.

"Edward," Bella mumbled. "You saved me."

"I told you I would help you. You mean everything to me, Bella," Edward answered her as he placed his arm under her legs and the other under her back, carefully picking her up.

"Come, let's get you home." Edward leaned forward, as if to kiss her forehead…

Bella startled awake from her bizarre dream. _Something was off_, she thought, glancing around the room in suspicion. She had the uncanny feeling that she was being watched. It wasn't Edward; he hadn't come into her room tonight. Bella couldn't smell his distinctive and divine scent. _What was it then?_ She pushed the covers off her and got out of bed. Her bare feet made no noise on the old floorboards. She made sure that she was half concealed by the wall, and used only her right eye to scan the front yard and road outside her window, scrutinising the immediate area, trying to discern if anything was out of the ordinary.

Nothing.

She sighed inwardly. Maybe she was being too paranoid. She was just about to move away, when a slight movement caught her attention. The silhouette of a figure was making its way to her window. She opened the window cautiously. She was surprised it didn't creak as it did when she first moved in. _Edward might have had something to do with that_, she figured, but it was working in her favour at the moment.

When the window was fully open she quietly waited until the shadow was right outside her window. As the figure stopped directly outside of her window, she quickly placed her left hand on the window sill, and hoisted her body over the window, as she jumped out. She landed on both feet with slight thump, and sprang out, tackling the shadow. She used her arms and legs to immobilise that male intruder, using her weight to aid the pursuit.

"I'm glad to see you haven't been growing lazy after all this time," the intruder nodded approvingly.

"Who are you?" Bella demanded. She moved her right elbow across his neck and put her weight on it threateningly. "Tell me!"

"Easy there, Bella," the intruder said with a hint of laughter.

Bella's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "How do you know my name?"

"Don't you recognise me?" the intruder asked softly.

"No!" Bella exclaimed, frustration creeping into her voice. Just who was this guy and how did he know her?

The intruder used her momentary lapse in attention to flip them over so that he was the on top. Bella groaned inwardly. She shouldn't have lost focus and inwardly berated herself. She tried to gain back the upper had, but failed.

Suddenly, the intruder let up and pulled her up, so that they were both standing facing each other. "It's me, Bella. Zack."

Bella froze at the statement. Did he just say what she thought he just said? Bella blinked, and gathered herself.

"Prove it!" Bella ordered.

"Alright."

The intruder claiming to be Zack turned around and pulled down the collar of his top. On the back of his neck was his barcode, although it had faded slightly, like he'd gotten it lasered off recently. It had already begun to grow back, much like her own barcode did when she tried the same thing. It was revealed as plain as day that the X5 before her was clearly her older sibling and the CO of her unit, Zack.

"Zack!" Bella exclaimed lunging forward and pulling him into a hug. Zack patted her on the back, a little awkwardly.

"It's okay Bella, I'm here… I'm alive," Zack told her, easing her worries. He seemed to know exactly what to say.

"H-how? Why are you here?" Bella asked, her voice had an edge of disbelief to it.

"To check up on you," Zack replied. "It was a little harder then I thought. Why did you move?"

"I got the Eyes Only broadcast," Bella told him. "But I missed the part that said who exactly had been compromised. I moved here just in case it had been me."

Zack nodded. "Good – glad you've been keeping safe. Did you delete the records of their marriage?"

Bella knew exactly what he was refiring to. When she had moved, she deleted the marriage record of Renee and Charlie, so that if Manticore did know where she was, they wouldn't find out about Charlie. It meant that it had been as safe as she could make it when she moved to Forks. Trust Zack to be keeping tabs on her and most likely the rest of their siblings as well.

"Yes," she answered.

"Good," Zack approved. "You haven't lost your skills."

"How could I? They drilled it into us," Bella scoffed. She then remembered Charlie, sleeping in his room. She didn't want to take the chance of waking him up.

"Did you want to take a walk?" She asked.

"Sure," Zack gestured to lead the way. Bella, with her brother beside her, lead the way around the back of the house and into the forest. They walked in silence until they reached a small clearing a few miles in. Bella sat down on a log at the edge of the clearing. Zack sat down quietly beside her. They turned to face each other.

There was a moment of comfortable silence. Bella and Zack were taking in each other. It seemed to Bella that Zack was still being the big brother, even after all of these years.

"What have you been doing since we escaped?" Bella asked curiously.

"I've been keeping an eye on the others. Looking out for them," Zack answered, with a serious expression. _He was like that as a child as well_, Bella reflected. He was mostly always serious, taking care of them and looking out for them. Bella never realised juts how much he did do those things before now. She was eternally grateful to him.

"I've always wondered," Bella said slowly, turning her gaze to the few stars that could be seen in the opening of the clouds. "How many of us escaped?"

"Twelve," Zack answered without hesitation.

"That little?" Bella was surprised. She thought… hoped that more of them had made it out.

"Unfortunately," Zack sighed. Bella could tell he was blaming himself for them not making it.

"It's not your fault," Bella told him. "You did the best you could. We were just kids."

"We're soldiers, Bella," Zack corrected. "And I'm the CO. It is my duty to take care of them."

Bella shook her head in disagreement. "Sure we were soldiers, but we were kids as well. It took me awhile to work through everything. But we were just kids," Bella repeated.

Zack cleared his throat, obviously wanting a change in topic.

"How's everyone?" Bella wondered, acknowledging and allowing the topic change.

"Good," Zack said simply. Bella frowned. Was that all he was going to say? She opened her mouth to comment, but he quickly continued, "I can't tell you much more then that, Bella. It's too dangerous."

"Fine," Bella admitted with a sigh, albeit it was a very reluctant admission.

"I'd rather hear about you, Bella. What have you been up to? I see that you're adopted," Zack asked, nodding in the direction that they had just come from.

"Yeah, Renee and Charlie have been good to me. They found me on the side of the road about a year after the escape. I've been with them ever since, trying to fit in. it's been hard though. I've missed my family," Bella whispered the last part.

"I've missed you too, Bella. But look at you. All grown up, living your life," Zack said, happiness etched into his voice.

"But we're not together," Bella reminded him."Was this you wanted?"

"No," Zack admitted with a frown. "I used to imagine what our lives would be like if… when we escaped from Manticore. It wasn't quite like this."

"What was did you think it would be like?" Bella prompted.

Zack shrugged a little. "I don't know really. It's hard to explain. We didn't know that anything was outside The Wire, but I knew that it had to have been better then Manticore. The way we were treated, Bella," Zack clenched his hands tightly in anger. Bella could see them turn white at the knuckles. She gently placed a hand over his. He slowly relaxed them a flashed her a small smile. "I did imagine us living together. As a family. We would be laughing, playing … having fun…" he trailed off, looking directly into her eyes.

Bella understood. He just wanted them safe and happy. Zack didn't want them to be in Manticore, with some of them being taken away and never to come back and certainly not with all the experiments that they would have to endure.

"You did you're best. Like you said, I'm happy Zack, and I owe it all to you. You were the one who gave the order," Bella said. "Thank-you Zack. For everything."

"It's my job," Zack muttered, shrugging it off. Bella frowned. But her eyes widened at the realisation that her big brother was still acting so much like the soldiers. He was still looking out for all of them, making sure that they were safe. To do that, he needed to still be the soldier.

"Have you every thought about trying to settle down yourself. You know, blend in?" Bella asked him gently.

"No," he said like the thought never even crossed his mind, which it probably didn't. Bella's heart went out to him.

"You can live here. With me, I mean. We could come up with a story, you know," Bella offered.

Zack smiled wryly. "It's a lovely thought, Bella. But I still have to check on the others."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said firmly.

"I see that I can't persuade you differently," Bella sighed. "Just… stay safe okay? Look after yourself."

"I will," Zack said standing up. "I'm glad that you are alright Bella."

Bella looked up as Zack stood up. She realised that they had been talking for awhile. The sun had risen and she would be late for school if she didn't leave soon. Bella stood up with him.

"I've got to get to school," Bella said unwillingly. She didn't want this moment to disappear.

"I'll follow you then," Zack told her.

"You can ride with me." Bella grinned at him, which he returned.

They walked back to her house and Bella changed her clothes (she couldn't go to school in her PJ's after all) and grabbed her school bag. Charlie had long since left for work. Bella stepped out of the house to find Zack loading a red motorbike on the back of the truck and seeing her coming, her brother jumped into the passenger's seat.

The next several minutes were one of the best in Bella's life. They had settled back into familiar routine and banter with one another, getting to know each again after all this time.

Being with her brother again – it was like a dream come true. She had a hard time believing it. She had long since wondered what had happened to her siblings. Her mind conjured the most horrible worst-case scenarios.

Zack had loosened up, softening his soldier-like exterior. He was telling her more about what he had been doing and what the rest of the siblings had been up to, despite his earlier statement that it was too dangerous.

Bella used the opportunity to find out about what had happened to Ben. She could still remember their escape vividly. Zack told her that Ben was one of the few that he had been unable to locate in the ten years that they had been on the run. It saddened Bella to hear that and she felt Zack shift, remorseful. It made Bella regret asking after him. Zack carried a lot of guilt on his shoulders.

The conversation soon drifted to her other siblings and when the school was in sight Bella broached the subject of Manticore. Zack explained what little he had gathered of the years. Lydecker, it seemed, was leading the team that was searching for them. While Lydecker had come close to a few of the escapees, Bella was he didn't find them. Things seemed to be going well.

As they entered the busy school parking lot, there were many stares and heads turned in their direction. Bella knew that her school peers must be wondering about the motorbike and her mysterious passenger. She needn't worry about them, though. She focused only on Zack.

Bella got out of the cab, hearing Zack do the same. They both went round to the back of the truck and Bella watched as Zack unloaded his motorbike of it.

"Thanks for the ride, Bella," Zack said.

"No problem," Bella grinned at him. "Thank-you for coming Zack. I've missed you."

"Your life has been good, Bella. I'm glad. Stay happy… and safe," Zack told her.

"Only if you do," Bella returned. "Say hi to the others for me."

Zack nodded. "Will do."

There was an awkward moment of silence, neither Bella nor Zack wanted to say goodbye. Without warning, Bella closed the distance and captured Zack into a tight hug. This time, Zack hugged her back as equally tightly.

"Goodbye, Bella," Zack said, placing his helmet on his head. Bella watched as he hopped on the bike and started its engine.

"Bye," Bella said wistfully. "Come back again soon!"

Zack nodded before revving the engine and taking off. Bella watched as the motorbike sped out of the parking lot. She sighed. A part of her had wanted to go with him, if just to be reunited with her family. Zack would never allow that, though, not only because he had seen that she had made a life for herself. He would no doubt say it was too risky.

When the sound of Zack's bike faded, she turned back around and grabbed her bag from the cab, before locking her truck. When she turned back round, to head inside the school, she saw that she was still receiving a mass of stares. Bella's eyes swept the crowd, until they reached Edward's face. What Bella saw on his face, almost made her double take in surprise.

Edward's eyes were narrowed in what she could only presume to be jealously.

* * *

Feedback is appreciated. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter - between family and assignments I had been kept busy. Thanks for being patient.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	12. Ch11: Mood Swings

**Title: ****Twilight ****Soldier  
Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Dark Angel or Twilight.  
**Summary:** Dark Angel/ Twilight Crossover. _X5 Bella/Edward. No Pulse. After escaping the harsh treatment at the hands of a secret government organisation known as Manticore, X5-472 has tried to settle into life as an Ordinary with varying degrees of success. Going by the name Bella, which was given to her by the CO of her unit, Zack, she comes across the Swan family and is soon adopted by them.  
Years later, after an Eyes Only broadcast revealing the possibility of her location being compromised, she decides to go to a small town called Forks. There, she meets Edward Cullen. They both have their seeming impossible secrets, but that doesn't stop them from being drawn to each other. However, when Bella's past finally begins to catch up with her after ten years on the run, she finds that her life just got even more complicated._  
**Author's****Note: **NaNoWriMo 2009 Entry. It is set during season one of Dark Angel. This chapter is not beta'd.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Mood Swings**

Bella looked at Zack's departing figure until he disappeared from view. She wondered if she'd done the right thing in letting him leave without her. He was still the best chance she'd had of reuniting with the rest of her siblings. Bella sighed as she shook herself from her thoughts – Zack wouldn't have let her go anyway.

Bella headed for her first class which brought her passed Edward. He looked at her as she approached, jaw clenched and an undecipherable emotion flashed across his eyes.

"Hey Edward," Bella greeted, stunned and somewhat hurt be his reaction.

Edward nodded stiffly and Bella walked away with a frown.

Bella went through the rest of the morning ignoring the noticeable stares directed her way. The rumour mill had started spinning rapidly. All she heard was the mutterings of the students wondering who Zack was, why he was there and how he knew her.

Bella wasn't concerned with the petty reaction of the students, instead she was wondering about Edward's reaction to Zack. She could have sworn she saw jealousy flicker across his face. A part of her hoped it was. It meant that he liked her too. If Renee was right and she did have a crush on him, the jealousy would have worked in her favour, right? She frowned inwardly. She was new to this whole love, boyfriend/girlfriend business and didn't quite know what to expect. At times she hated the fact that she wasn't an ordinary girl – it would be a lot easier to fit in and sort these things out.

When the bell finally went for lunch, Bella quickly gathering her books and shoved them in her bag. Despite Edward's earlier behaviour, she found she was eager for a repeat of lunch from the other day. As she opened the door; her eyes went straight to her usual table only to find that it was empty. She looked at the Cullen table. There were five people sitting on the table. The smile on her face disappeared in disappointment, before she masked her hurt and continued on, joining the line to get her lunch, as if nothing had occurred.

She ate her lunch as quick as she could, eager to get out of the cafeteria.

She had thought that her and Edward had a connection and they were friends, and secretly hoped there was a possibility of it progressing to more eventually. Now it seems she may have read the signs wrong, maybe he really wasn't interested in her as she believed.

She kept her eyes firmly on the lunch in front of her, unable to look back at the Cullen's table. She could feel the back of her neck prickle, an apparent indication that Edward was surely staring at her.

Maybe she could skip biology today?

Bella frowned at the thought. What was she thinking? She was an X5! Why was she running away from him? She should be able to continue on with her daily routine, and not let this little thing, whatever it was exactly, interfere with her life. If Edward wanted to go on like that, it was fine. It proved that she shouldn't even have attempted to make friends here. She should have stayed low and quiet like she had planned.

As soon as she finished her lunch and made a motion to stand up, she saw Alice as the pixie entered her peripheral vision. Alice took the seat in front of her. It was the same seat that Edward had sat in himself a few days ago.

"Bella," Alice greeted, a musical note in her voice.

"Hi Alice. How are you?" Bella asked awkwardly. It was Edward's sister after all.

"Great!" Alice replied chirpily.

Alice eyes moved across Bella to look at the Cullen table behind her. Bella couldn't help but glance back herself. She saw that Edward was staring at Alice. He seemed a little agitated and annoyed. She turned her head back to look at Alice; who was still staring and Edward, she found, was doing the exact same thing. Bella looked between the two, her eyes narrowed in both confusion and suspicion. It seemed like that were having a silent conversation, although she didn't know how it was possible. Bella could see their micro facial expression flickering occasionally across her face, further solidifying her belief that _something_ was taking place.

Several moments passed, Alice turned her gaze back to her. Bella felt her eyebrows raise, silently asking Alice what was going on.

"We can talk now without interruptions," Alice said. Bella knew then that the pixie would ignore any attempts to get her to explain what just happened. _It__was__probably__part__of__their__secret,_Bella told herself.

Her curiosity had definitely increased.

"O-kay," Bella said slowly, not at all convinced by Alice's obvious dismissal of the topic.

"What's wrong with Edward?" Bella took the opportunity to ask Alice. She knew Alice, if anything, would know what was going on with Edward.

Alice laughed. It was infectious. The corners of Bella's mouth rose in smile.

"I wouldn't worry about Edward, Bella. He's a little emotional," Alice said, smiling at her.

"So, everyone wants to know about this guy you turned up to school with. He was hot!" Alice giggled, but Bella noticed her fleeting glance at Edward. Bella would never have picked up on it if she were human.

Bella laughed at the thought of Zack and her dating. "No, we're not dating," Bella answered her implied question directly. "He's not my boyfriend. His name is Zack and he's my big brother."

Alice eyes brightened immediately. "Really? I didn't know you had a brother."

Bella shrugged. She was about to give a non-committal answer when the bell rang. Bella stood up, smiling at Alice apologetically. "Sorry, I have to go to class."

"Okay," Alice replied. "It was nice talking with you. Remember we still have to go shopping one weekend," she said enthusiastically. Alice's eyes lit up at the mere mention of shopping.

"I will," Bella said, although inwardly groaning at the thought of shopping with an enthusiastic pixie with an abundance of energy as she headed in the opposite direction of Alice.

She soon reached her biology class and wondered how she should handle this situation. She sat down in her seat before the majority of the students, including her bronze-haired lab partner arrived. Flipping open her mostly unused biology notebook, she started to draw circles on the empty first page, but her mind soon wondered back on Alice's conversation earlier. A thought suddenly came to Bella, brought on by what Alice just said. Alice had just implied Edward was jealous because he thought she was dating Zack.

A few minutes later she realised that she managed to replicate the Manticore symbol. It was then she heard the chair next to her being pulled back and glanced up at Edward. Their eyes locked as he sat down and she quickly closed her notebook.

"Good afternoon, Bella," Edward said softly. "I apologise that I confused you, I-"

"You know you're mood swings are giving me whiplash," Bella interrupted. "And don't worry, I finally get it, thanks to Alice. You were jealous." She smirked when she saw his face change slightly at the mention of his sister, like he was groaning inwardly.

Edward glanced away from her briefly. That was all the proof she needed.

"You were!"

"Yes," Edward admitted reluctantly. "Though I shouldn't be."

"I guess we can't help the way we feel." Bella replied. She paused for a moment and asked, "Do you have feelings for me?"

"I shouldn't." Edward muttered, as if to himself. "I shouldn't have let this… us get this far. I shouldn't have involved… I reveal too much when I'm with you."

"Me too," Bella mumbled at his confession. "And I have feelings for you too," she added shyly, suddenly in unknown territory. She hadn't felt so nervous since the escape from Manicore.

"There are many things I want to explain to you, Bella, but I can't. And I will probably never be able to…" Edward trailed off, looking her straight in the eyes. His golden eyes were expressive. He was telling the truth.

"Your secret," Bella said knowingly. Edward nodded in reply. "You know I have secrets too, and I can't explain them to you either."

"Mine are dangerous," Edward argued.

"So are mine," Bella argued back. There was a moment of silence. "We're at a stalemate, I believe."

"Yes," Edward reluctantly agreed.

"The guy with me was Zack. Do you remember me telling you about him? He is my big brother," Bella explained.

"Yes, I remember," Edward said with a small smile. His expression had lightened considerably since this morning. "Tell me about him," Edward added after a few moments.

"About Zack?" Bella asked, surprised that he wanted to know.

Edward nodded slowly, but was interrupted as Mr Banner entered the classroom.

"I'll tell you after class," Bella whispered to Edward.

Biology couldn't finish fast enough. She had tapped her pen impatiently, silently going over what she was going to tell him. Edward glanced over at her with an amused expression. Bella couldn't help but grin in return.

After class, Edward waited for her patiently to pack away her things and the two walked out the classroom together.

"Zack was one of the oldest in my dorm at the orphanage," Bella began her rehearsed story. She didn't like lying to him, but she couldn't reveal what she was. Maybe someday, she hoped – but then she imagined him looking at her like a freak…

"He took care of us, protected us… if he could have he would have taken the punishment if we got in trouble," Bella continued with a small smile.

"Punishment?" Edward asked with a frown.

Bella froze briefly, berating herself for revealing too much. She shrugged, hoping to play it off. "It wasn't a very nice place. And that was why one day Zack told us to run. And we did. He never led us astray before."

"What sort of punishment?" Edward pressed.

"I don't want to talk about it," Bella settled for, looking down at her notebook. "It's in the past and that's where it should stay. I'm here now. That's all that matters, right?"

Edward stared at her intently.

"I've got to go to gym now," Bella told him."I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Edward agreed.

Bella turned around, putting her hands over the back of her neck and under her hair, pulling it out from where it was caught in her jacket. Edward's hand suddenly came out and grabbed her, holding them still.

"Bella," Edward breathed slowly. "What's that?"

Bella span around and fear shot through her at the tone of his voice. "What's what?" she breathed.

"There, at the back of you neck," he answered. He brought his hand up and finished moving her hair away from her neck. He lightly touched the barcode at the base of her neck with the tip of his index and middle fingers. Bella shivered instinctively in response. Edward snapped his hand away at her reaction.

"Is that a barcode?" he asked. "What is that doing on your neck? You don't seem like the kind of girl to have a tattoo."

Bella looked down at the ground, unable to look at Edward. "Leave it alone," she said roughly.

"Bella," Edward replied softly, reaching to touch her arm to get her to face him. "You can tell me."

"I said, leave me alone!" she yelled, jerking violently away from him. "I don't want to talk about it."

Bella covered her barcode with her hair and walked away ignoring Edward's calls of concern. This wasn't the way she wanted things to happen. It did seem to Bella that Edward wasn't the type to let mysteries lie, similar to her in that way.

Edward was that little bit closer to discovering her secret.

And for some reason, deep down, Bella seemed a little too relieved about it.

* * *

Feedback is appreciated.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	13. Ch12: The Cold Ones

**Title: Twilight Soldier  
Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Dark Angel or Twilight.  
**Summary:** Dark Angel/ Twilight Crossover. _X5 Bella/Edward. No Pulse. After escaping the harsh treatment at the hands of a secret government organisation known as Manticore, X5-472 has tried to settle into life as an Ordinary with varying degrees of success. Going by the name Bella, which was given to her by the CO of her unit, Zack, she comes across the Swan family and is soon adopted by them.  
Years later, after an Eyes Only broadcast revealing the possibility of her location being compromised, she decides to go to a small town called Forks. There, she meets Edward Cullen. They both have their seeming impossible secrets, but that doesn't stop them from being drawn to each other. However, when Bella's past finally begins to catch up with her after ten years on the run, she finds that her life just got even more complicated.  
_**Author's Note: **NaNoWriMo 2009 Entry. It is set during season one of Dark Angel. This chapter is not beta'd. I will repost it once it is.

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Cold Ones**

Bella realised, after a night spent dwelling on it, that she had been wrong to expect that secrets wouldn't come between them. She had thought that maybe once, just once, she could have a life without Manticore interfering one way or another. In this case, it was the barcode that they _so_ _kindly_ placed on the back of her neck and permanently ingrained in her DNA.

It wasn't only her secrets that were interfering with their friendship, there is also Edward's. Bella had few theories about what Edward was exactly, other than powers from comic book heroes, which were mostly illogical anyway. Absurd most predominant theory was that Edward and his whole family were some kind of enhanced human beings.

The Cullen's were mostly like her. They were fast, strong and had superior hearing, as far as she could tell, which were exactly like her X5 abilities. There was, however, one noticeable difference; they weren't from Manticore, at least as far as she could tell. Bella couldn't find a barcode anywhere on their most logical conclusion she could conclude then, was that they were somehow biologically enhanced human was possible, however unlikely it did at first seem to be. From history, Bella recognised that it normally took Ordinaries several centuries, at the very least, to evolve naturally, but that didn't mean it couldn't otherwise happen.

Bella collapsed onto the bed with a sigh. What should she do with this information? Should she even try to keep up a friendship with someone who had secrets as complex as hers, that might also be dangerous as well? Especially if they seemed very similar to her own, judging from the conclusion she had reached.

Avoiding him wouldn't work. It certainly didn't the previous times she had tried. They were just drawn to each other like magnets.

Bella knew she would be able to keep his secret. She had kept her own well didn't she? Well, it was kept fairly intact, she quickly amended. After all, she let Edward get this close to seeing who she truly was.

Thinking of Edward and her reaction to him, she knew that she liked and maybe even loved him, for some reason. She had never felt this way before and never really had the chance to explore such a concept. Though, when was love ever logical anyway? She didn't know if there was a choice, really. She was already in too deep. Because when she thought of him, of his voice, his hypnotic eyes, the magnetic force of his personality, she wanted nothing more than to be with him.

It was then she knew what she had to do. If she did find out his secret, she'd keep it, after all she had one of her one, didn't she? It wasn't like there was anyone she could reveal it to anyway.

A thought suddenly came to Bella. It could be that the enhanced humans were the reason why Manticore had gotten the idea of the transgenics. But, even if that was the case, which she somehow doubted and didn't even know why she entertained such a ludicrous thought, Edward and his family were not responsible.

She sighed and laid back sideways on her bed. She was just glad that it was the weekend. She had two days to sort this all out before she had to face Edward at school.

Charlie knocked on the door.

"Bella?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, Charlie?" Bella answered.

"I'm going down to La Push. I'm spending the day fishing with Billy."

"Okay," Bella said, but suddenly had a thought. "Wait, Charlie, can I go with you?" she added hurriedly, opening the door to reveal a stunned Charlie.

"Y-you want to go fishing?" Charlie asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"No," Bella said, laughing. "But I wouldn't mind catching up with Jacob." It would put her mind off her situation, and maybe even give her a little time to think.

"Alright, Bella," Charlie said, his face lit up in a smile. He was happy she was spending time with Jacob, Bella noted with a sigh.

The trip to La Push took some time. Nothing slowed down traffic like a cop. Though, Bella had never been down this way before and so admired the scenery during the drive. It was beautiful. It was a rare sunny day. The trees had droplets from the night before causing the trees to glisten in the sunlight. A truly magnificent sight.

Eventually they arrived at what Bella assumed was the Black residence. Jacob had just stepped outside when they finally came to a halt.

"Bella!" Jacob called excitedly when he saw her in the passenger's seat.

"Hey Jacob!" Bella greeted. She smiled as she got out of the car.

"Don't tell me you're going fishing?" Jacob asked making a face. Bella laughed.

"No. I just wanted to spend the day with you, if that's alright?"

"Oh I don't know. I might have had other things to do today…" Jacob trailed off playfully.

They caught each other's eyes and laughed.

"Don't think I don't know that you sit out here in front of your house, secretly hoping I'll come along," Bella told him, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Okay, you caught me," Jacob said, holding his hands up in surrender.

They both laughed again and Bella enjoyed their easy banter. It was not often she had this chance to be at ease and trouble-free.

"You two stay out of trouble," Charlie's gruff voice interrupted them.

"You know they won't find any trouble here," answered Billy's voice as a rolled through the door on his wheelchair. "How are you doing Bella? Settling in alright?"

"Great, thanks," Bella smiled. "I've made a few friends."

"Anyone I'd know?" Billy inquired curiously.

"Edward and Alice Cullen," Bella answered him. Immediately, Billy's smile faded and he frowned.

"You're a nice girl, Bella. You would do better to get friends other then them. I don't want to see you get hurt," Billy told her.

Bella frowned at the obvious warning. It sounded as if he knew something… and maybe he did. Bella looked between Billy and Jacob. Her younger friend was completely embarrassed at the way his father was acting. He rolled his eyes and Bella looked at him curiously.

'_Superstitious old man_,' Jacob mouthed to her when he saw that she was looking curiously at him.

"Now, Billy lets not get into that," Charlie said.

Billy looked at her for a long time before answering with a highly reluctant, "Sure." He turned his head to look back at Charlie. Her adoptive father and Jacob helped Billy into the passenger seat then folded the wheelchair and placed it in the trunk when Charlie opened it with practised ease.

"Have fun," Bella called to them, waving goodbye.

"You kids have fun too. And stay out of trouble," Charlie replied loudly then started the cruiser and took off.

"So what did you want to do?" Bella asked, spinning around to face Jacob.

Jacob thought for a moment, before he answered. "Do you want to go to the beach?"

Bella shrugged. "That's cool with me. It'd be good to get out and about," she answered as Jacob ducked into the house to bring some supplies.

"So you're friends with the Cullen's, huh?" Jacob said with a smile as they started their trek to the beach.

Bella nodded. "Yup," she said, popping the 'p'. Then she turned serious and asked, "What was up with your dad about that?"

Jacob laughed. "He is superstitious. Everyone here on the reservation doesn't seem to like the Cullen's very much."

"Why's that?" Bella frowned.

They soon walked out of the residential streets and onto the side of a long winding road. Trees were scattered along the side of the road. Behind those trees were long strips of grass that had recently been mowed, judging by the smell. Beyond that Bella could see the beginnings of the sand belonging to First Beach. They turned and made their way down the path and onto the sand.

Jacob bit his lip in hesitation. "I'm not supposed to say anything."

Bella eyes widen innocently. "You can tell me. We're friends," she persisted sweetly. Jacob's grin widened and Bella knew that he would tell her now. He leaned forward in a conspiratorial way.

"Do you like scary stories?" he asked ominously with a raised eyebrow.

"I love great horror stories," Bella said, trying to sound excited. And by the look on his face, she succeeded. It seemed he was quite the story teller.

"Then you'll love this one," Jacob told her enthusiastically. "Did you know Quileute's have stories that have been passed to us, down the generations? About where we came from and the like?" he asked.

"Do you?" Bella asked genuinely interested.

"Yeah," Jacob nodded. They walked down right to the edge of the water. Bella could see an island in the distance. Then a freezing wind swept inland from the ocean. Bella's hair blew around her in response. Jacob stared at her for a second before he followed her gaze.

"That's James Island," Jacob answered her unspoken question. He then continued with the story. "One of our legends claim that we, Quileute's, are descended from wolves – and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them."

Bella nodded as he took in another breath and went on, "There are also stories about the _cold ones_," he said, voice dropping lower when he said that last few words.

"Oooh, do tell," Bella urged.

"There are some stories of these cold ones that are as old as the wolf, but some are much more recent. According to legend, my own great grandfather knew some of them. Ephraim Black was the one who also made a treaty with in order to keep them off our land."

"A treaty?" Bella asked. _Why would they need one?_ She wondered.

"He was the tribal leader, like my father is now. The cold ones are natural enemies of the wolf."

Bella frowned.

"Well, not the wolf, really," Jacob explained hurriedly. "But wolves that also turn into men, like our ancestors. You know – werewolves."

"So your ancestors… these werewolves, have enemies?" Bella tried to clarify.

"Only one."

"The cold ones, right," Bella said, following the story.

"Right. They are our enemies, but this pack of them that came through our territory when my great-grandfather was leader claimed to be different. They weren't supposed to hunt the way the rest of their kind did and as such, weren't supposed to be dangerous. They claimed they weren't a danger, anyway. SoEphraimBlack made a treaty with them, a truce of sorts. If they stayed off our land, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked.

"What are these cold ones, then? If they are supposed to be dangerous?"

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they are as civilised as these were. You never knew when they might be too hungry to resist," his voice tried to sound a little menacing, but it didn't work on Bella.

_Too hungry to resist._ _It sounded like they ate humans_, Bella thought. Just like the Nomilies who lived in the basement back at Manticore. Maybe they did escape from Manticore and they were deformed enough to not have notice the barcodes. _But that still can't be right,_ Bella frowned inwardly. These stories dated back years.

"What do you mean?" Bella finally said, frowning visibly.

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They were somehow able to prey on animals instead."

"I still don't get how this is all got to do with the Cullen's."

"These Cullen's _are _the cold ones."

"They are descendants from the ones Ephraim Black met years ago?"

"No, they are the _same ones_," Jacob said dramatically.

Bella frowned. "Impossible," she remarked. "They would have to be over fifty, sixty years old. They don't look like it."

"Exactly, they're immortal."

"Like I said before: impossible."

Jacob shook his head. "Not impossible, if you were to believe our legends."

"Okay then," Bella said with a hint of annoyance. "What are they then, supposedly?"

Jacob smiled darkly. "Blood drinkers… you know, vampires."

Bella rolled her eyes, unable to help herself. "Those are jut legends…stories to scare people, created centuries ago."

Jacob frowned. Bella got the feeling that he was disappointed, so she added hurriedly, "It was a good scary story though. Thank-you for telling me."

Jacob's face instantly brightened at her compliment. A silence drifted between them and Bella turned her head to stare at the waves crashing along shore meters in front of them.

"I guess I just violated the treaty huh," he laughed after a moment.

Bella turned to look at Jacob. She forced a smile. "Yeah. But don't worry – I won't tell anybody."

"I know."

Bella looked over down the beach. She noticed some cliffs in the distance. "Are those the ones you go cliff diving from?" she asked.

Jacob looked over to see what cliffs she was talking about. "Yeah. I'm actually surprised the guys aren't doing it today. It's a great day."

"It's about time to start heading back to your place. But I'll love to come back and try the cliff diving," Bella said.

Jacob's face lit up like he hadn't considered that. "Definitely. I guess you'll have to. Can't get enough of me?" he teased.

"Can't get enough of the scenery, more like. You dampen it," Bella teased back.

"Ouch, that hurt," he pouted. They both laughed.

Bella and Jacob chatted for a while before they headed back, meeting Billy and Charlie and Jacob's house. Bella and her adoptive father said goodbye and made their way home.

"Did you have fun?" Charlie asked in the car.

Bella nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm glad you're making some friends. How come I haven't heard about Alice and Edward until now?"

Bella shrugged. "It's a fairly new thing, really."

"They're good kids," Charlie said. "I'm glad you're finally found some friends here."

"Me too, Charlie, me too," Bella mumbled so softly she was sure that Charlie didn't hear her.

The rest of the car ride, Bella sat in silence. When they got home, Bella feigned tiredness and excused herself to her room.

She had enjoyed the beach today. She would definitely have to go back, not only to check out the cliff diving and maybe even go surfing, but it was nice talking with Jacob. His care free nature was very refreshing.

She changed into her pyjamas, making a mental reminder to do the washing tomorrow. She crawled into bed, deep in thought.

The concept of the Cullen's being vampires just wasn't logical. In fact it was a little ludicrous. While it did explain some of their abilities, her early theory that the Cullen's were advanced humans (an evolution, as it was) for the current day made much more sense.

The thing about legends, Bella reasoned, was that they became distorted more and more over the years. Her thoughts trailed off as her eyes drifted shut. Bella soon feel asleep, dreaming once again about the Cullens'.

* * *

Feedback is appreciated.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	14. Ch13: Sleepless Night

**Title: Twilight Soldier  
Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Dark Angel or Twilight.  
**Summary:** Dark Angel/ Twilight Crossover. _X5 Bella/Edward. No Pulse. After escaping the harsh treatment at the hands of a secret government organisation known as Manticore, X5-472 has tried to settle into life as an Ordinary with varying degrees of success. Going by the name Bella, which was given to her by the CO of her unit, Zack, she comes across the Swan family and is soon adopted by them.  
Years later, after an Eyes Only broadcast revealing the possibility of her location being compromised, she decides to go to a small town called Forks. There, she meets Edward Cullen. They both have their seeming impossible secrets, but that doesn't stop them from being drawn to each other. However, when Bella's past finally begins to catch up with her after ten years on the run, she finds that her life just got even more complicated.  
_**Author's Note: **NaNoWriMo 2009 Entry. It is set during season one of Dark Angel. This chapter is not beta'd.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sleepless Night**

"Ben, listen," Bella said as she crouched down and observed the town ahead of them. "We will need to split off in different directions, going around the outskirts of the town, until we come to another town. We will need to find civilian clothes and discard these ones, making sure no one finds them. We will need to blend in. After that I don't know," Bella explained.

Ben hesitated for a moment, then somewhat reluctantly, gave in. "Agreed."

He got up from his position, laid out in the snow. Bella stood up with him. This time it was her turn to hesitate.

"Ben," she said slowly. "You be careful out there. Stay safe."

"I will," he grinned back, before his expression turned serious. "You stay safe too," he said.

Ben turned to leave, but Bella heart a quiet scuffle of feet from behind them and held up her hand, silently telling Ben to stop. He obeyed instantly and she gestured that there was someone behind them. He instantly became alert.

Bella searched the immediate areas as she quickly planned a way to escape and evade. She indicated to Ben that they should go around and disable the enemy, to which Ben answered with the 'okay' gesture.

Counting down from three, Bella and Ben blurred around the enemy soldier. Ben came from the left flank to which Bella reflected the position from the right. Bella reached the lone TAC soldier first. She disabled him quickly and retrieved his sidearm. As she readied her acquired weapon, she heard several heavy footsteps approach.

Ben came up beside her. "You got him, Bella!" Ben exclaimed.

Bella shook her head. "There's more coming."

Ben cocked his head to the side, focusing his hearing to see if he could pick anything up. "I hear them," he confirmed.

Bella readied her weapon and soon several armed TAC soldiers entered their line of vision. She was about to dispose of the threat and raised her weapon in order to fire, when she was shot with a tazer from behind. She sank to her knees, shaking violently from the electricity that flowed throughout her body. Despite the pain, she managed to tighten her grip on the gun. She pivoted on her knees as best she could and fired her weapon through blurred vision. Ben's scream filled her ears and Bella blinked deliberately several times to clear her vision. Another tazer fired hitting her in the side. She collapsed onto the snow. When she was able to she lifted her head while she was still able to and saw her sibling lying face down on the snow. He wasn't moving and she could only stare in horror as she noticed the blood seeping out from under him, the red forming a puddle, staining the once white snow.

She had _just killed_ _her brother_.

Bella gasped as she woke up and rolled over onto the floor landing on her hands and kness. She sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees, breathing eyes closed, trying to fend off the images of Ben lying dead, at her own hand.

_He's not dead. It didn't happen. He's not dead. It didn't happen_, Bella chanted with her eyes still tightly shut.

After several minutes, Bella was able to calm herself down. She stood up stiffly and glanced at the alarm clock beside her bed. It read: 12:43am. She sighed and walked over to open the window, so that she could breathe in some fresh air.

There was no way she would be able to go back to sleep after that violent and vivid nightmare. She sighed shakily, before gazing out the window into the starry night. The clouds had given way to reveal a spectacular display of the stars and the moon.

It was then Bella decided what she would do for the rest of her sleepless night. She changed into warmer, casual clothes and put on some shoes. She carefully manoeuvred herself out the window, just like she did with Zack, and landed on her feet. She needed to go for a walk to clear her head.

Bella started in the general direction of Port Angeles. The cool night air gave her almost unbelievable clarity and Bella enjoyed the light and cool breeze hitting her skin. She breathed in deeply, with a small sigh escaping her lips. She watched as her hot breath form visibly in the cool air and dissipate after a few seconds.

She was able to clear her head and she searched for a way to take her mind off her horrible dream.

Edward Cullen immediately came to mind.

Bella imagined his crooked smile that made his entire face light up and allowed a small glint in his eyes to appear. She imagined him sitting down next to her on her bed after a particularly bad nightmare and hold her gently in his arms, whispering assurances to her. She imagined herself leaning back, taking comfort in his presence, with his distinct and alluring scent. She imagined herself drifting off back to sleep in his arms, trusting that he would keep her nightmares at bay.

Headlights engulfed her momentarily as a car sped past, interrupting her thoughts. Bella sighed. She wanted that to become a reality. _Maybe one day_, she allowed herself to think. But it would have to be a day when there would be no more secrets between them.

_Maybe one day_, she repeated.

She didn't care what his secret was. Even if he was an advanced human, like she thought he was, or even if he was somehow a vampire like in Jacob's story (no matter how improbable that scenario may be), she would love him anyway.

Still walking, she noticed the outskirt of Port Angeles ahead. So deep in her thoughts, she hadn't realised that she'd made it this far. She decided she would just go to the peer and then start to head back. She hadn't put on her watch, but judging from the small glistens of light that she could see out in the distance that it was getting closer to dawn.

She walked past the bookshop on the outskirts of town and was about to turn into an alley, when she became alert to the approach of some men. She could sense that they were looking for trouble. She backed away as quietly as she could, but they noticed her anyway. A quick and discreet look back revealed that some of the men were walking towards her, while the others had gone off in the other direction. Her fingers twitched in anticipation.

An ambush was about to happen.

She walked out onto the parking lot when she saw a few had gathered. She could hear them whispering amongst themselves.

"Ah. Here she comes," one of them whispered.

"I like the look of this one. Think she's a fighter?"

"Seems like. It'll make things more interestingly."

From their conversation Bella could guess what they were planning to do and it made her disgusted. It was then she decided she would teach them a lesson. Who knew what they could do to somebody else who couldn't fight back at all?

And she knew they would underestimate her. She had already been gearing for a fight and knowingly walked into their ambush.

"Hey there!" one of them called. He stopped several feet in front of her. The other two stopped beside him. Behind her, Bella heard the footsteps of the others slow until they finally came to a stop a few feet from her.

The one that was speaking to her, presumably the leader, was the eldest of the lot, and looked to be in his late twenties. He was wearing a flannel shirt and dirty jeans that had large tears. His two friends next him wore similar clothing, which was also very dirty and worn.

The leader took two steps towards her. Bella held her ground. She heard the two behind her shift eagerly in anticipation and she gave a small smile.

"Move," Bella ordered with a rough voice. The tone held a hint of danger, but the men only laughed, smirking at each other. "I'll give you this one chance. Go home… move!" she repeated.

They laughed harder. "Yeah right, missy," the friend on the right said.

Bella shrugged indifferently. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

The eldest looked past her to his friends and gave a sharp nod; a signal. She heard the two close in. Bella kept her eyes firmly on the leader and his two friends in front of her as they slowly walked forward. She relied on her other senses to keep tabs on the men behind her.

They were waiting for her to run, Bella suddenly realised. They liked the chase, the thrill of hunting down their victims. Bella wasn't going to give them that satisfaction.

It didn't take too long to find an opening. _There! _Bella ducked, sticking her leg out and using her hands to support herself. She kicked the feet out from the two behind her. They gasped in surprise at the sudden pain from landing on the unforgiving asphalt. The leader and his two friends rushed forward, but Bella evaded their first punches, then kicked and blurred, quickly knocking them out.

She leaned down. "You messed with the wrong girl," Bella told them as they lay unconscious on the asphalt. They would definitely be in a great deal of pain when they woke. She stood back up and turned to the direction of a car that was speeding towards the parking lot. Soon after, Bella saw the headlights of the car. It darted around the corner and expertly turned into the parking lot, even at the increased speed. Bella waited and was soon able to see past the headlights. It was Edward's Volvo and with her sight she was able to make out his figure in the driving seat. He seemed to be furious.

_What was he doing here, at this time of night?_ Bella wondered.

It didn't look like the car was going to stop, but she knew Edward would never hurt her. She trusted him.

The silver car fishtailed around and skidded to a stop. As soon as the engine was cut, Edward appeared in front of her. His eyes examined her from head to toe checking to see if she was alright. He breathed a sigh of relief and glanced down at the unconscious would be rapists.

"They're unconscious," Bella informed him.

"You did this?" Edward asked, surprised.

"I told you that I can take care of myself," Bella shrugged. She watched as Edward glanced down at them. "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"We should go," Edward hedged. "Before they wake up." His hands clenched and his jaw was set. Bella's eyes narrowed watching him. He was trying to restrain himself, she realised.

"'kay," Bella nodded. She moved towards the Volvo. Edward stepped out of her way and as she passed him, she reached out a hand and pulled him with her. "Come on!" she urged.

Edward looked away from the would-be rapists and watched her carefully. He searched her eyes and found something in them, although Bella didn't know what it was. "Let's go," she tried again to get him moving. He nodded and started moving with her. Bella reached the passenger door and went to open it when Edward hand suddenly reached out first and opened it for her. She blinked in surprise, but before she could even think anything of it, he'd moved around to the driver's side. Bella got in and put her seatbelt on.

Edward started the car and the tires squealed as he took off. He pulled out of the parking lot, not even stopping to see if there was traffic and did the same again as they reached and passed several stop signs. It took them not even a minute to get back on to the highway and back in the direction of Forks.

"You never answered my question," Bella commented lightly and calmly.

Edward wasn't listening to her. Bella glanced at him and saw that he had gritted his teeth. Her eyes moved to the dashboard and noticed that they were going a lot faster than the speed limit.

"No," he acknowledged, his tone was dismissive. "I should go back and rip their heads off," he continued, his voice strained. His hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"And they would probably deserve it," Bella said. "It doesn't make it right though, however unfortunate that may or may not be."

"You don't know what vile, repulsive things they were thinking," Edward muttered.

"And you do?" Bella questioned.

"It's not hard to guess," Edward avoided. It seemed to Bella though, that he truly believed that he had heard their minds. _Interesting_, Bella thought, carefully noting that little insight.

Edward suddenly turned to her. "Are you alright?"

"Not even a scratch."

"And you knocked them out?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Is that somehow hard to believe?" Bella asked.

Edward searched her eyes looking for something. "With you? Somehow… no, it's not." he said after a moment, turning back to the road.

"Distract me," he said, his voice hard again.

"Why?"

He exhaled sharply. "Just prattle on about something important until I calm down," he clarified, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes briefly.

Bella took a moment to search for what to say. "I suppose your wondering why I'm out so early in the morning, without a car," she finally said.

"That did cross my mind," Edward admitted, looking at her once more.

"I couldn't sleep. So I snuck out of the house through my window and jogged to clear my head. I didn't even notice how close I was to Port Angeles until I saw the buildings. There's just something peaceful about the night air and running. Gives you time to think things over," Bella sighed.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked.

Bella shrugged. "About a lot of things really … you," she revealed shyly.

"What about me?"

"There some weird connection between us," Bella admitted, and then she realised how she sounded. "God, that must sound weird. You must think me insane."

"No," Edward said after a moment. "I feel the same," he admitted.

"You do?" Bella asked with a hint of relief.

"I do," Edward confirmed. "It's very intense. It feels like-"

"An electric charge going up your hand, warming you… comforting you," Bella finished for him.

"Yeah," Edward whispered. "That's exactly what I feel."

Bella smiled at that. At least she now knew that the feelings were mutual. He seemed to be recovered from the intense bout of anger.

"Are you okay now?" Bella asked him softly.

"Not really." He leaned back slightly, but still focused on the road. "Sometimes I have a problem with my temper, Bella," he whispered, he glanced at her as if judging her reaction. Bella looked indifferent.

His eyes narrowed into slits as he looked out the windscreen in anger. "But it wouldn't be helpful for me to turn around and hunt down those…" he trailed off, visibly struggling to control his anger. He took a deep breath before he continued, "At least, that's what I keep telling myself."

"I knocked them down pretty hard," Bella offered, hoping it may ease his angry, if only a little.

"I could tell," he said gruffly. "How do you know self-defence?"

Bella looked away, out at the passenger side window. The trees zoomed by quickly, evident of the speed that they were travelling at. "From childhood," she said simply. Her tone indicated that she would speak no more on the subject.

Edward glanced at her again, observing her carefully to see if she was alright.

"What?" Bella asked.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," she answered. "Really," she added when he looked at her with disbelief.

"You don't feel dizzy, sick, cold…?"

Bella stared at him. "You think I'm going into shock, don't you?"

Edward looked at her with a curious expression on his face. "Well, you've just had a traumatic experience."

"Hardly traumatic," Bella scoffed. "I've been through a lot worse."

Edward's eyes suddenly softened as he realised what she must have meant. "From your childhood," he guessed. His eyes held a hint of an angry undertone. On her behalf, she noted somewhat dazed.

"Yeah," Bella said softly, looking down at her lap.

A few moments passed in silence. "You never answered by question. Why are you in Port Angeles, this early in the morning?" She paused for a moment, as a thought suddenly occurred to her. "You were looking for me."

"Yes," Edward admitted reluctantly.

"Why?"

"I feel very… protective of you," he said slowly like he was trying to find the right words.

"How did you know I wasn't asleep in my bed?" Bella asked.

Edward stayed silent for several minutes, a frown forming on his face. Bella finally took pity on him.

"I know you've been in my room," Bella told him.

"You do?"

"Let's just say I can tell by the smell… I've noticed your scent in my room a few nights."

Edward looked at her for a moment; he didn't know what to say. "Sorry," he said, although it didn't sound like it.

"It's a little stalker-ish, you have to admit," Bella had to mention to him. She grinned a little as the car swerved a little.

"I-I-"

Bella had to laugh at Edward's stutter. She hadn't heard him stutter before, it was quite amusing.

"So why were you in my room?"

"I, well, I watched you. You're very fascinating when you sleep," Edward finally admitted. "Well, when you don't have nightmares."

"You know I have nightmares?" Bella asked, her tone boarding on a groan.

"At least once or twice a week."

"What did I say?"

"You talk about you siblings a lot. You worry about them… where they are now, among other things."

"What are the other things?" Bella pressed. She worried about what he did manage to inadvertently hear about her.

"You say my name a few times," Edward told her.

Bella groaned. She didn't know what was worse, him possibly knowing about Manticore or him knowing that she dreamed about him nearly every night.

"It's alright, like I said, I find it fascinating."

"Why weren't you sleeping?" Bella suddenly asked as it occurred to her, although maybe they didn't need as much sleep. Like Max and Jondy in her unit didn't need as much sleep as they grew older at Manticore.

Edward was silent again.

"It's alright," Bella said. It was time to reveal that she knew about him, she realised. Their conversation turned into something different than what she had anticipated. "I know what you are."

Edward turned to her in surprise as soon as she said that. The car swerved violently to the other side of the road. Edward quickly steadied the car and pulled over onto the side of the road. He took his hands off the wheels and turned to her sharply.

"You… what?"

"I know what you are," Bella repeated.

* * *

Feedback is appreciated.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


	15. Ch14: Truth

**Title: Twilight Soldier  
Author: **Azure the Dragonlady  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own Dark Angel or Twilight.  
**Summary:** Dark Angel/ Twilight Crossover. _X5 Bella/Edward. No Pulse. After escaping the harsh treatment at the hands of a secret government organisation known as Manticore, X5-472 has tried to settle into life as an Ordinary with varying degrees of success. Going by the name Bella, which was given to her by the CO of her unit, Zack, she comes across the Swan family and is soon adopted by them.  
Years later, after an Eyes Only broadcast revealing the possibility of her location being compromised, she decides to go to a small town called Forks. There, she meets Edward Cullen. They both have their seeming impossible secrets, but that doesn't stop them from being drawn to each other. However, when Bella's past finally begins to catch up with her after ten years on the run, she finds that her life just got even more complicated.  
_**Author's Note: **NaNoWriMo 2009 Entry. It is set during season one of Dark Angel. This chapter is not beta'd. I will repost it once it is.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Truth**

Silence reigned between them for several moments as Edward absorbed Bella's statement.

"How did you find out?" he finally asked harshly, surprising Bella. It momentarily unsettled her as she was reminded of her former instructors at Manticore. He must have thought he was a little too harsh as well, because he added, "Sorry. I'm just surprised."

"That's okay," Bella said. "I did a little deductive reasoning," she added, answering Edward's question

"Oh," Edward replied softly. His hands clenched tightly before then relaxed as he continued, "What do you think about my… condition, Bella?"

"I don't care what you are, if that's what you mean," Bella said carefully, ensuring she revealed no emotion in her voice.

"You don't care that I'm not human…" Edward hesitated, "… that I'm a vampire?"

Bella froze. She frowned as she reflected about what he revealed.

"What did you just say?" she voiced.

Edward forehead narrowed in contemplation.

"You're a vampire?" Bella tried to clarify; her tone wavered in her confusion.

"I thought you said you knew?" Edward questioned.

Bella stepped out of the car. "I need some air," she told him. Edward took her lead and stepped out of the Volvo himself. He moved around to the front of the car where she was leaning against the Volvo.

There was an awkward moment of silence between them.

"I crossed that option out, you being a vampire I mean. It was highly improbable, how could I know supernatural creatures actually existed? – Well, now I know that reasoning is flawed," she added, smiling wryly. "I just thought you were an evolved – advanced – human," she explained. After she had finished, Bella surveyed him as he stood next to her. Edward was staring intently at the ground, deep in thought. He was clearly berating himself for revealing his secret.

"You can trust me, you know, I definitely won't tell anyone. I can keep a secret, even as big a one as this," she told him.

He looked up as she spoke and smiled hesitantly when she finished. Edward opened his mouth and then paused slightly, before continuing. "You said you crossed out the… 'theory' that I was a vampire…how did you come to that 'theory'?" he asked curiously.

"I had a little help," she admitted.

"What got you started… a book? Movie?" Edward probed.

"Neither. One weekend, a few weeks ago, I went down with Charlie to La Push. He's friends with Billy Black, who has a son, Jacob. He said he is a descendent fromEphraim Black,"Bella began to explain. As soon as she said the name of Jacob ancestor, a look of realisation crossed his face.

"He told me some of the Quileute's legends. He mentioned the one about the vampires," she continued to explain.

"And you immediately thought of me?" Edward asked. His tone indicated that he deliberately tried to sound as if he was amused, though Bella saw his hands clench tightly at his sides.

"No, he mentioned your family," Bella answered. Edward was silent and Bella felt the need to protect Jacob's action, especially if there was really a treaty involved. "He thought it was just an old superstition**, **we didn't really think anything of it."

"Why did you not think anything of it?" Edward asked, curious.

"You must admit, it does sound a little farfetched, although I know different now," Bella added quickly. "My original theory sounded more plausible."

Edward laughed, the sounds making Bella's heart swell. Then Bella saw his eyes were still a little hard. "It does…" he hesitated a second, before he added, "Is that what you are?"

"What?" Bella's own eyes hardened, surprised at the turn in questioning.

"You don't have to say," Edward continued hurriedly at her reaction.

Bella hesitated for several seconds. Well, it was better excuse then saying she was a genetically engineered soldier created by the covert government operation known as Manticore. She wasn't ready to reveal herself just yet. It had been drilled into their heads that the secret was of the upmost importance and Bella hadn't yet told a soul on the outside.

"I guess you could say that I'm more advanced," Bella answered carefully. It wasn't a lie… technically. It could be said that she was an advanced human… albeit one that wasn't exactly natural.

Edward nodded, and Bella knew from his expression that he knew she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"You're angry that I know," Bella observed, her eyes on his tight jaw and eyes. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No. I would rather know what you are thinking," Edward said, though Bella could tell that he was consciously trying to keep the hardness out of his voice. Bella could hear some of it coming through.

Bella looked up at the road; headlights were approaching from the distance. They were headed towards Port Angeles and she could hear the car that they belonged to. As the car approached, Bella could see them slowing down as they saw Edward's car on the road.

"Hey, are you alright? Did you need some help?" the driver called out as he opened the window. His voice slurred and Bella knew instantly that the driver was intoxicated.

Bella could hear his other passengers laughing loudly in the front and back seats.

Edward looked up at them sharply. He glared. "Fine, thank you," he forced out politely. "You can go now," he ordered.

They did, though it was most likely because of the furious expression on the vampire's face.

"You have a lot of vile people after you tonight," Edward told her with a tight smile.

"And how did you know that?" Bella asked. She had a sudden thought and added, "Was it the same ability you used to find me?"

Edward sighed audibly. He nodded.

"Will you explain it all to me now?" Bella asked softly.

"I… saw that you were not in your house. I had wondered where you had gone. Several scenarios came to mind, each one worse then the one that came before it. I didn't know if you were in danger or not. I had to see you safe," Edward told her, his voice so intense that Bella felt comforted by it.

"So, how did you manage to track me down?" Bella prompted after a moment of silence.

"Your scent," Edward answered her question.

"My scent. You can smell me," Bella said a little horrified at the thought.

It must have shown, because Edward continued hurriedly, "Don't worry, you don't smell too badly."

Bella frowned. "Are you saying I kind of smell bad?"

"Yes…no," Edward said trying not to say anything bad. Bella found the whole thing hilarious.

"Which is it?" Bella asked unable to keep the amusement from her voice and the smirk from her face.

"You are enjoying this?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Maybe," she answered vaguely. "But I still want to know the answer."

"You smell like freesia with a hint of lavender," Edward replied.

"But?" Bella probed, knowing there was a little more to it that he omitted to tell her.

"But it also holds an underlying of animal," Edward said, breathing in deeply. His nose twitched as he did so.

"Really?" Bella said. It must be the feline DNA. It could have caused an alteration in her scent, albeit subtly.

Edward nodded. "But this is a good thing" he continued softly.

"Why's that?" Bella inquired, her face twisted in confusion.

"It means your scent isn't appealing to me. I'm not enticed by your scent," Edward explained slowly.

"And that's a good thing?"

"A real good thing. You won't be in danger from me… mostly anyway," Edward smiled, flashing his white teeth.

"That's good then," Bella smiled. It meant that they could be together without the hassles of Edward trying to drink her blood. Bella shook her head minutely to rid herself of the thought. It still wasn't possible to become more involved – to progress to a romantic relationship. He still didn't know her secrets. She still wasn't sure if she could - or should – ever tell him, despite the urge of reciprocity.

"It was definitely lucky," Edward agreed.

"Well I can smell your scent too, so we're even," Bella said. "You were tracking me by my scent?"

"Yes, but then I heard what the low-lives were thinking," Edward continued.

"Wait!" Bella exclaimed, as she pieced together what he was saying with what he had told her before. "You said you heard what they were thinking?"

Edward nodded.

"So you can read minds?" Bella asked.

Edward looked at her intently before he nodded. _Damn_, was he reading her mind now? _Holy crow!_

"Alright…what am I thinking then?" Bella said. She focused on thinking of the number 472, the last digits of her designation.

"I have no idea," Edward said. Bella could sense he was frustrated and recalled the very same expression he shot at her numerous times before.

"I can read everyone's mind. Everyone's except for yours. It is very frustrating," he admitted.

"Why? What's wrong with me?" Bella asked. Was it because of her upbringing? The mental training she had undergone at Manticore or her animal DNA?

Edward laughed, and his face lightened. "I say I can read minds and you think there is something wrong with you?" He sent her his signature crooked smile as he said it.

Bella smiled back wryly. "Well…" she trailed off, unsure of exactly what she should reveal.

"I just find it a little amusing," He told her, smiling.

Bella sighed. "Laugh it up."

Edward smirked.

"Are you cold?" He suddenly asked, concerned.

"Why's that?" Bella asked.

"We are out here in the middle of the night and in the freezing cold. You are not exactly dressed for warmth." He pointed out as he glanced down at the attire she was wearing. Bella followed his gaze and finally absorbed what she was wearing. She wasn't exactly paying attention to the clothes she'd put on when she decided to go for a run.

She smiled slightly. "I hadn't noticed."

Edward shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it over her. As soon as the jacket was over her shoulder, Bella couldn't help but discreetly take in a deep breath and smell Edward's scent on the jacket. The intoxicating scent was wonderful and she allowed herself another deep breath in.

Edward laughed with a smile, having obviously caught her out. Bella shrugged, unembarrassed. She'd do it again.

"The colour blue looks lovely on your skin. It suits you," he observed, watching her closely.

"Thank you," Bella replied.

"I think its time that I take you home. You must be tired," Edward said.

Bella shrugged. "Not really. Don't think I'll get back to sleep, anyway."

"Still," Edward said and looked pointedly.

Bella sighed, but she agreed with him. He had a point. They were just standing on the side of the road talking. They could do the same in the comfort of his Volvo.

"Okay then," Bella said.

Edward opened the passenger door before Bella could do so herself. She sat in the car and clicked her seatbelt on as Edward sped around to open the driver's seat before she had even finished the action.

"Super speed, huh," Bella commented.

"Among other things," Edward replied with a small smile.

"You'll have to tell me about it."

"I will," he promised. "But not tonight." He started the car and pulled out onto the road again, headed for Forks.

Bella shook her head. "No, not tonight. Now that you've mentioned it, I am a little tired."

Edward smirked. "I thought so."

"Because you're always right, right?" Bella smiled wryly.

"Most of the time. Except when it comes to you, it seems," Edward told her. "Sometimes, I cannot figure you out. You do things that I've never expected or anticipated."

"That's what keeps things interesting though," Bella commented.

"Yes it does," Edward agreed. There was a brief moment of comfortable silence.

"I apologise for upsetting you last week," Edward said softly. Bella knew he was sincere.

"I've already forgotten about it. I'm sorry about how I reacted," Bella told him.

Bella felt embarrassed over the whole incident of Edward's discovery of her barcode and her mixed feeling of Edward being closer to her secret.

They didn't get much chance to talk; soon they were a block from her house. Edward pulled over just before the street and stopped the car.

Before Bella even had the chance to speak, Edward answered the question that she was about to ask. "Just in case Charlie hears the car pull into your driveway and wakes up."

There were a few moments of silence before Bella turned to Edward and saw that he had done the same.

"Bella-"

"Edward-" they both said at the same time.

"You go first," Bella quickly said.

Edward shook his head silently. "Ladies first."

Bella laughed. "This is the twenty-first century Edward, times have changed."

"I am aware," Edward replied. "Yet, I still would like you to speak first," he continued unrelenting.

"Thank you for tonight. And thank you for trusting me with your secret," Bella told him seriously.

"I know you will not tell anyone," Edward replied softly.

"No I won't. But I have to tell you something," Bella told him.

"What is it?" Edward asked, confusion evident in his tone.

"I like you Edward," Bella blurted out. It took her a moment to fully realise what she had done and she ducked her head, her face turning a deep red. Edward grabbed her chin gently and pulled it up so she faced him.

He let go and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. Bella smiled at this action. It made her stomach flutter. It was a pleasing sensation.

"I like you as well," he said softly. He grabbed her hand and pulled it up to his lips, kissing it gently.

"Can we, I mean, I—" Bella began.

"You can tell me anything," Edward encouraged, coaxing her to finish.

"Does this mean we're … you know… together. I mean, do you consider us as 'boyfriend-girlfriend'?" Bella asked him.

"Well it is a loose term of the situation, I must admit," Edward answered. "But yes, the feeling I have for you… you could consider us as 'boyfriend-girlfriend' … if you would like."

Bella nodded as she felt an emergence of new feelings – particularly contentment and happiness. It was new and something she had never thought that she would feel with living on the run. "Yes, I would."

"Well, that's settled it," Edward said. He leaned forward and brought his lips to her forehead, gently kissing it, before pulling away. Bella sighed happily at the sensation that was brought on from his touch. "Get some sleep, Bella. I shall see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Bella breathed. "Good night," she murmured before she opened the door and got out of the car. She started walking to her house, but couldn't resist the urge to look back. Edward was still seated with his hands on the wheel. He was staring at her intently. When he saw her looking back at him, his face broke into the crooked smile that she loved so much.

She grinned in response. She definitely didn't regret deciding to go for a walk this early in the morning. It turned out very well.

Charlie was still asleep by the time she scaled the tree and climbed back in the window that she left open when she left. She collapsed onto her back with a content grin. Her mind went over the events of the morning with Edward.

It was a surprise to find out that vampires, whom she had long considered mythologicalcreatures, were had really thought he was a genetically advanced human, the next generation. Something like her, only occurring more again, who knew that legends and supposedly made up creatures were real in the first place?

As her mind slowly gave way to sleep, the images of Edward swirled in her mind. She couldn't help but think of one thing. Despite him being a vampire, and despite her secret past, she was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

* * *

I apologise for such a long wait between chapters. Please enjoy. Feedback is appreciated.

_-Azure the Dragonlady-_


End file.
